Cambiando el futuro ¿Para bien o para mal?
by Pame y Juli Potter
Summary: Tras un accidente cuatro chicos de la tercera Generación viajan al pasado. ¿Que pasara? Líos, amoríos, merodeadores, bromistas, aprietos, confusiones, secretos, y mucho mas en este fic...
1. El giratiempos

**_Disclaimer:_**_Todos los personajes que conoscan son de la maravillosa J. pero los que no conozcan son de nuestra invencion (Juli Pim y Pame De Potter)_

_**Summary:**__Tras un accidente cuatro chicos de la tercera Generación viajan al pasado. ¿Que pasara? Líos, amoríos, merodeadores, bromistas, aprietos, confusiones, secretos, y mucho mas en este fic..._

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: El giratiempos._**

**_***Año: 2022***_**

*****_Lugar:_**_ "El Refugio". _***

- Domi… Te vamos a extrañar -susurraba una pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras abrazaba a una de sus mejores amigas.

- Yo también Dora, pero al menos estarás con Juliet - le sonrió al separarse de ella.

- Es cierto, pero cuando tú te vas ella llega. Y cuando tu llegas yo me voy… ¡No es justo!

- Lo sé, pero sabes perfectamente que tenía que visitar a su hermana en Francia y que la extraña horrores - señaló -, solamente la ve en vacaciones de verano… ¡Y por un mes! Sin mencionar que las tres nos vamos al mismo lugar en distinta fecha.

- Tienes razón, es que odio que pasemos todo el año juntas pero en verano nos separemos. Es más, nos vemos más durante Hogwarts que en vacaciones -reprochó.

- No te preocupes por mi multicolor, con Julie nos vemos por una semana, lo suficiente para podernos poner al día - alegó guiñándole un ojo -. Además, sabes perfectamente que siempre el último mes las pasamos juntas y déjame decirte que solo eso necesitamos para volver a todos locos… Y poner todo patas arriba - ambas soltaron una carcajada, sabían que nadie podía aguantarlas, bueno, casi nadie…

- Domi… Ya nos vamos.

- Te extrañaré amiga - odiaban tener que separarse, sobre todo porque eran dos de tres meses en los cuales se veían distanciadas sin poder estar las tres juntas, pero así era… Se encontraban en la casa de la rubia, quién se iba de viaje con su familia y se estaba despidiendo de su mejor amiga.

- Yo también, ya sabes, me llamas todos los días y…

- Chateamos todas las noches - ambas rieron, siempre era lo mismo, venían las vacaciones, la preparación para sus viajes… Las despedidas donde siempre a alguna se le escapaba una lagrima -nunca más que eso - y esperar hasta reencontrarse para luego divertirse en el último mes de vacaciones - que dicho sea de paso, era el mejor para el trío-.

- ¡Dominique! - gritó una vos desde dentro de la casa.

- Te extrañaré amiga - susurró y luego de darse un abrazo que ninguna quería acabar la rubia entro a su casa.

Dominique, Nimphadora y Juliet eran amigas prácticamente desde niñas, eran como hermanas, aunque sin los lazos de sangre. Las tres se adoraban y no podían estar separadas por mucho tiempo, por lo cual, cuando lo hacían era una odisea. Especialmente estas dos últimas ya que eran muy parecidas.

Luego de ver a Dominique entrar a su casa la joven dio media vuelta y recorrió la playa hacia donde se encontraba un joven de cabello negro, corto y unos impresionantes ojos grises.

- ¿Lista enana? - preguntó.

- ¡Qué no me digas enana! - Chilló la joven - Y no estoy de humor…

- No si no me di cuenta… - susurró a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante de Dora.

- Las extraño a ambas… -suspiró - sobre todo a Julie, hace casi un mes que no la veo, y ahora ni siquiera estará Domi…

- La quieres mucho ¿No? - a lo que la multicolor le envió una mirada que claramente decía "tú qué crees" -. De acuerdo. Ahora si la reina me concede su honor… ¿Podríamos retirarnos a vuestros aposentos? - reverenció como, antiguamente, lo hacían los servidores de la reina solamente para sacarle una sonrisa a la chica, la cual sonrió.

- Sabes Reg… Puedes ser un tonto, mujeriego, rebelde, celoso, testarudo…

- Okey, okey… Ya entendí ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- A pesar de ser todo eso… Eres el mejor hermano - le sonrió - ¿Vamos?

*****_Lugar: _**_París, Francia_***

-¡Juliet! - gritó una voz desde la planta inferior.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- respondió también gritando para luego volver a verse a sí misma en el espejo.

Juliet Malfoy se encontraba en Francia, pues allí vivía su hermana menor desde que había decidido, y rogado a su padre, estudiar en Beauxbatons. Ella era la mayor de cuatro hermanos: Daphne, Scorpius y Geneviéve, esta última era quién vivía allí. A decir verdad a ella le encantaba París, Francia. Adoraba todo en ese lugar la gente, el idioma, las comidas y, a decir verdad, también los desfiles de modas -aunque no fuera extremadamente aficionada con esta-, pero sobre todo lo romántico que era... Hacía tres años, años desde que su hermana había entrado a Beauxbatons, que viajaba en vacaciones allí. Verdaderamente le encantaba ese lugar, y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. De hecho, estuvo a punto de decidir cuando aún no entraba en la escuela, ir a estudiar allí, en Francia, aunque luego desecho la idea. Sabía que no soportaría alejarse de a quienes extrañaba muchísimo en este instante y la misma razón por la cual detestaba estar allí, sus mejores amigas: Dora y Domi…

-Juliet, mamá dice que bajes ya que estamos por salir- informó un joven castaño con destellos rubios apoyado en la entrada de la puerta de su recamara sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Ya estoy - anunció por mirarse una última vez y darse la vuelta dejando ver su vestimenta. Su hermano se le quedó viendo con una mueca-. ¿Tan mal estoy? - preguntó preocupada, no era de importarle mucho su apariencia, y mucho menos era vanidosa… Pero no le gustaba estar inadecuadamente vestida.

-De hecho… Estás preciosa -sonrió su hermano.

-Me asustaste Scorps- dijo la joven dándole un empujón cariñoso en el hombro.

-Oh, vamos hermana… Pienso que Dylan, Derek, papá, el tío Theo y yo deberemos de cuidarte… Después de todo hay demasiados franceses.

-Sí, claro… Sabes, a veces me pregunto ¿Porqué los chicos son tan sobreprotectores? -le cuestionó.

-Porque debemos cuidarlas de todo mujeriego…

-"Impostor, degenerado con malas intenciones y manipulador que pueda hacerles daño" - interrumpió Juliet negando con la cabeza y repitiendo las "sabias palabras" que repetían todo el tiempo -. ¿Olvidé algo Hyperon?

-Sabes que odio que me digan Hyperon, Cassiopea - respondió este serio.

-Sabes que odio que me digan Cassiopea, Hyperon- le imitó visiblemente enojada.

-Tú empezaste…

-No, tú empezaste cuando lo hiciste con tus celos… - reprocho.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? - interrumpió un hombre de unos cuarenta y un años, delgado, con elegante cabello rubio ojos grises y tez pálida, Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación. A pesar de haber hablado normalmente ambos jóvenes se callaron al instante.

- Ella me dijo Hyperon.

- El me dijo Cassiopea - contestaron ambos al unísono para luego volver a gritarse entre sí intentando explicarle.

- ¡Silencio! Quiero que me expliquen de a uno... ¿Juliet?

- Verás… Yo estaba alistándome para bajar cuando Hyperon…

-¡Qué no me digas Hyperon, Cassiopea! - la castaña ya estaba por responderle y desatar una pelea pero se abstuvo al ver la mirada de su padre.

-Como dije cuando…-su padre alzó una ceja- Cuando Scorpius volvió a avisarme de que me estaban esperando…

- ¿Espero estar en lo correcto al decir que te alagó? - cuestionó su padre, después de todo, a pesar de todo lo que pasó luego de la guerra eran Malfoy's y, por lo tanto, desde pequeños sus padres les inculcaron la obediencia, la diplomacia y, ante todo, los modales.

-Por supuesto - confirmó su hijo menor.

-Como sea…- ignoró olímpicamente la interrupción - Luego de eso salieron a flote sus celos y su discurso de siempre…

-"_Debemos cuidarlas de todo mujeriego, impostor, degenerado con malas intenciones y manipulador que pueda hacerles daño_" - recitó Draco.

-Así es, el comenzó y yo terminé la frase por él y comencé a llamarle Hyperon y luego el me dijo Cassiopea…

-Después comenzamos a pelearnos, llegaste tú y nos paraste.

-¿O sea que simplemente discutieron por una tontería?

-Me dijo Cassiopea

-Me dijo Hyperon - chillaron a la vez.

-Ya dejen de pelear, pídanse disculpa.

-Lo siento - ambos se veían realmente apenados.

-Así me gusta, ahora bajen que su madre los va a regañar…- sus hijos pusieron caja de incredulidad ante lo dicho - Bueno, no su madre pero si su tía, asique bajen… - Padre e hijos bajaron a disfrutar una cena en familia…

*****_Lugar:_**_ Gridmund place, Londres_***

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Dominique se hubiera ido y Nimphadora se sentía un tanto sola… Sin sus mejores amigas se aburría, y no es que estuviera sola, de hecho estaban sus hermanas, pero no era lo mismo. Sin mencionar que su hermano Regulus había invitado a pasar un tiempo en su casa a su mejor amigo… Y la "peor de las pesadillas" según Dora.

La pelirroja se encontraba acostada en su habitación escuchando música mientras observaba meticulosamente el techo de su habitación debido al aburrimiento. Definitivamente ese no era su semana se dijo mentalmente al momento que cerraba sus ojos. De repente sintió como alguien entraba "silenciosamente" a su alcoba, probablemente pensando que, o se encontraba dormida o estaba lo suficientemente distraída escuchando música que no escucharía sus pasos asique decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados para ver que haría aquella persona. Sintió como daba vueltas alrededor de su cuarta para luego hacerlo alrededor de su cama. Cuando lo hizo Dora sintió un olor muy conocido al cual reconoció de inmediato lo que le provocó que se les pusieran los pelos de punta. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no cambiar su cabello pues era metamorfamaga, lo que le permitía cambiar su aspecto a su antojo. Sintió como él joven se sentaba en su cama, aunque no podía verlo podría haber jurado verlo revolverse el cabello como cuando lo estaba nervioso. Entreabrió sus ojos para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Pudo distinguir a un joven con cabello negro azabache, algunas pecas, ojos marrones y anteojos, aunque verdaderamente hermoso. Este se estaba inclinando peligrosamente sobre ella, al darse cuenta de eso la metamorfamaga agarró sigilosamente su lámpara de noche y esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡Auch! - gritó el joven sobándose la cabeza.

-Me quieres explicar…- comenzó demasiado tranquila la joven -. ¿QUE DIANTRES ESTABAS HACIENDO AQUÍ JAMES SIRIUS POTTER?

-Creo que es obvio ¿Verdad? Quería besarte - respondió por si no había quedado claro.

- ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO? - siguió gritando la, ahora, pelirroja, pero no como le gustaba, si no de enojo.

-Por si no sabías… Los mejores besos son los robados… - añadió con una sonrisa marca merodeador.

-¡PERO NO A PERSONAS QUE NO QUIERES!- le espetó furiosa.

-Por si no sabías pelirroja...

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS PELIRROJA!

-Bueno, pero por si no sabías yo si te quiero pelirroja ¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Cuantas… veces… tengo… que… decirlo….- tomo todo el aire que pudo:- ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO! ¡NO QUIERO SER UNA DE TUS MUCHAS ZORRAS! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR EN TU LISTA! ¡NO SOY, NI QUIERO SER TU PELIRROJA! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO!

-Wuaw hermanita… ¡Qué carácter! - sonrió socarronamente su hermano al verla tan agitada debido a los recientes gritos.

-Tú no te metas que también estás metido en esto junto con Potter…- alegó la pelirroja.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte pelirroja que para ti soy James - explicó el oji-marrón.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - preguntó claramente indignado el joven.

-Sí, tú Regulus… Después de todo estoy completamente segura de que lo ayudaste…

-¿Qué pruebas tienes de eso? Tú eres mi hermana, debo protegerte -razonó el Black.

-¡Hey! Que no soy ninguna mala persona.

-Primero y principal con quién salga o deje de salir no es tú problema… -alegó ignorando olímpicamente al otro joven-. Segundo estoy completamente segura de que fuiste tú porque si no… ¿Quién más lo haría? Eres su mejor amigo.

-Ni que fuera una plaga… -susurró, nuevamente el chico de ojos marrones.

-¡No puedo creerlo que me estés inculpando de algo de lo que no tienes pruebas! -reprochó.

-Puedo y lo estoy haciendo - replicó la, nuevamente, pelirroja furiosa.

-¿Bajo qué argumentos? - cuestionó, ya había comenzado la discusión y cuando lo hacían…

-¡ERES SU MEJOR AMIGO! - contestó como si eso fuera todo lo que tenía que explicar, estaban discutiendo tan fuerte que aún no entendía Alguien entró sigilosamente a la habitación donde provenían los gritos. Al ver la escena no pudo hacer más que sonreír y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba James quién la saludó efusivamente para luego explicarle, a pedido de la joven, que es lo que pasaba.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden? - preguntó la joven, pues los hermanos, al estar tan enfrascados en la discusión no se habían dado cuenta de la recién llegada.

-No lo sé… - acto seguido se acercó a ellos -. Chicos… Este… Regulus… Pelirroja…

-¡CÁLLATE POTTER! -gritaron ambos para luego seguir discutiendo.

-Pero… - intentó explicarse.

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Yo… Lo intenté -suspiró derrotado el joven disculpándose con la mirada a su acompañante.

-No te preocupes, yo lo intentaré - le sonrió sinceramente.

-Suerte.

-Pues bien, creo que si aquí no me quieren deberé de irme - comentó como al pasar la joven elevando la voz para que los Black's escucharan. Ambos hermanos reconocieron la voz inmediatamente dando vuelta para mirar a la dueña de esta y tuvieron reacciones muy distintas. Regulus se quedó completamente en shock mirándola, mientras que Nimphadora sonrió estrepitosamente y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte, largo y cariñoso abrazo el cual fue correspondido.

- ¡JULIET! Te extrañé mucho amiga - sonrió la multicolor realmente entusiasmada y contenta.

-Yo también Dora. No sabes lo que fueron estas semanas sin verte - confesó la castaña.

-Dímelo a mí, aunque estoy segura de que la pasaste fabuloso en París, el idioma, la moda, los franceses…- añadió mirando pícaramente a la joven mientras le guiñaba un ojo -. Especialmente los franceses.

-¡Nimph! - le regaño haciéndole recordar quienes las acompañaban.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Potter? - preguntó irritada la multicolor.

-Por si no lo notaste Juliet también es mi amiga…- recalcó lo obvio.

-Sinceramente Julie, no sé cómo puedes ser su amiga…- declaró negando con la cabeza-. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Me estás echando?- preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

-Sabes que no, simplemente me da curiosidad.

- Pues, llegué antes porque Geneviéve decidió pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí, con nosotros…-sonrió.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! - sonrió Dora.

-Lo sé, realmente estamos muy contentas, hace casi tres años que no venía asique está realmente contenta de volver y nosotros de tenerla aquí.

-Me alegro por ti Julie, por cierto Reg, todavía no la saludaste.

- Hola - dijo secamente a lo que la joven le respondió igual, ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos.

-Por cierto, me imagino que te quedas por varios días aquí ¿Verdad?- interrogó la joven de ojos verdes.

-De hecho mi padrino casi me obligó a hacerlo en cuanto me vio asique creo que no me queda de otra - suspiro dramatizando a lo que ambas amigas y James se largaron a reír.

-Ahora, si nos disculpan… -dijo la metamorfamaga - Tengo que hablar con mi amiga - acto seguido empujó a su hermano y a su "pesadilla" fuera de su habitación mientras la castaña se carcajeaba sonoramente.

-Ahora sí, cuéntamelo todo…

Habían pasado varios días luego de que Juliet regresara de Francia, todos los días se veía con Nimphadora, se la pasaban todo el día juntas y varias veces se quedaban a dormir una en la casa de la otra. Ese día se encontraban en la casa de la metamorfamaga. Eran las siete de la noche y la castaña se probaba vestidos mientras que la otra cambiaba su color de cabello tan rápidamente que mareaba. Esta escena, para las generaciones pasadas podía ser totalmente absurda e inimaginable, después de todo jamás hubieran pensado que estas dos chicas fueran amigas pues la castaña era un Malfoy y la metamorfamaga, pelinegra natural aunque pelirroja normalmente, era una Black, pero hija de Sirius Black. Esas chicas, a pesar de todo, eran las mejores amigas y su amistad comenzó desde que tenían memoria, además de ser sumamente parecidas…

-Niñas, ya bajen - se oyó la vos de una mujer

-Sí madrina, en unos instantes contestó - la castaña.

De repente se oyó una puerta abrirse en el piso inferior. Todos los conocidos irían a cenar a la casa de la, ahora, pelirroja.

-Chicas, la tía dice que ya bajen…- James se interrumpió al ver a Dora vestida con un vestido a la rodilla en color verde esmeralda, lo que hacía que sus ojos verdes resaltaran, estaba realmente hermosa.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al ver la cara de embobado que poseía su amigo y al ver a quienes estaban allí se sorprendió, en especial cuando vio a la castaña. Esta tenía puesto un hermoso vestido negro, también a la rodilla, con unos detalles en color gris, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos del mismo color.

-¿Quién te invitó a pasar, Potter?- cuestionó enfurecida la oji-verde.

-Yo… Te ves hermosa, increíble, magnífica - le alagó el azabache embobado lo que ocasionó rizas por parte de su mejor amiga y de la castaña -. Y tú no te quedas atrás Julie - añadió haciéndola dar una vuelta en su propio eje.

-Gracias… Por cierto, quita esa cara de tonto… - le susurró esto último la joven un tanto divertida.

-Ya vinieron a decir lo que tenían, pueden irse- los "invitó" a salir "educadamente".

-¿Por qué tan amargada pelirroja? - preguntó bromista el azabache, lo que fue una mala elección ya que Dora estaba bastante cabreada y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS PELIRROJA!- gritó mientras su hermano reía a carcajadas.

-Y tú no te rías que no es gracioso -regaño la castaña a Regulus-. Es tu amigo, deberías de ayudarle.

De repente, en medio de los golpes, un objeto dorado cayó al suelo llamando la atención de las dos jóvenes que, al ver el objeto roto se miraron horrorizadas.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE POTTER?- preguntaron, o más bien gritaron, ambas chicas.

Pero antes de que pudiera defenderse o si quiera responder los cuatro sintieron un leve tirón y todo a sus pies desapareció.

* * *

Hola!

Nosotras somos los usuarios Pame de Potter y Juli-Pim. Aquí venimos con esta nueva historia que teníamos planeada hacer y que se le ocurrió a Pame -Soy Juli-. ¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos sus comentarios...

Un beso

_**PyJPotter**_


	2. La llegada

_**Capítulo 2: La llegada.**_

_*****Año: Navidad 1977*****_

***_**Lugar:**__ Hogwarts***_

Esto era el colmo. _¡Como se atrevieron a hacerle eso al Profesor!_ Pensaba Lily Evans. _Los cuatro niños más revoltosos de Hogwarts… ¿De Hogwarts?... ¡Del mundo!... ¿Qué mundo… ¡De todo el universo y de todos los universos paralelos! Los cuatro jóvenes, acababan de hacerle una broma muy mala al Profesor Flitwick…¡Lo habían convertido en duende! Está bien que fuera navidad, pero no tenían por qué hacerle eso._ _Y Lily Evans se encargaría de castigarlos, sobre todo al maldito egocéntrico de James "El Arrogante" Potter, y su bola de estúpidos amigos._ _Sirius "Me creo mucho" Black. Remus Lupin_, de quien no tenia queja _y de Peter "el cobarde" Petrigrew. _Se dirigió a toda prisa a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y como imagino ahí se encontraban los cuatro. James Potter estaba hablando misteriosamente con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black mientras que Pettigrew estaba encogido en su sillón. No había nadie más en la Sala Común, ya que casi todos se habían ido para navidad.

-¡Potter! Como te atreviste ah hacerle eso al profesor Flitwick? Pero él me dio el permiso suficiente como para castigarte lo que resta del curso…. Ahora si te las veras conmigo Potter. Hasta ahora te ha tocado la Lily Evans bondadosa, pero cuando te ponga las manos encima….- pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar ya que un estruendo resonó en toda la sala Común…

Y de la nada, cuatro chicos aparecieron y se empezaron a gritar entre ellos. Luego de unos minutos de que griterío Lily Evans se hartó.

- ¡Ya cállense!- grito cansada de que esos chicos se la pasaran gritándose.

- ¡¿Tú quién te crees que eres para callarme? – gritó Nimphadora, quién estaba justo en ese momento demasiado parecida a Lily, pero se cayó repentinamente al ver quién era la que le gritaba-. Perdona, me altera este idiota – dijo refiriéndose al pelinegro -. ¿Nos podrías llevar con Albus Dumbledure?

- Claro, síganme por favor – respondió con entendimiento Lily, pues ella sufría lo mismo con Potter.

Luego de unos minutos, y varios gritos hacia el joven Potter, llegaron a la Gárgola del Águila y Lily comenzó a pronunciar contraseñas muy, muy bajo, para que ninguno de los chicos la escuchara. Al final la gárgola se abrió y dejo visible la escalera que conducía a la oficina del director. Subieron silenciosamente debido a los nervios hasta entrar en el despacho del hombre, que se encontraba totalmente ordenado, y quién tenía un fénix muy bonito, como el de la madrina de Julie y la madre de Nimphadora.

-Director Dumbledure – dijo Lily Evans una vez que todos hubieran entrado en el despacho -. Estos chicos aparecieron en la Sala Común de la nada… ¡Y eso es imposible!

- Por favor señorita Evans, déjeme hablar con los chicos… A solas - aclaró el director y la pelirroja se retiro no sin antes disculparse-. Ahora bien… Podrían decirme ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Pues… Yo soy Nimphadora Hermione, ella es mi mejor amiga Juliet Cassiopea – dijo señalando a la castaña quién bufó al oír su segundo nombre -, el es mi hermano Regulus James y mi PRIMO James Sirius… - recalcó la palabra "primo" para dejarlo bien en claro, luego cambiando su tono de voz para volverse algo nerviosa-. Y… este… Venimos del futuro.

-Interesante – comentó Dumbledure luego de mirar atentamente a todos, uno por uno -. Y, si no me equivoco… ¿A quién engaño? Sinceramente, no tengo idea de quiénes son hijos – terminó un tanto divertido el Director.

-Pues verá… Yo soy el hijo del gran Sirius Orión Black y la hermosa Penélope Potter…

-¿Penélope Potter? – interrumpió el anciano.

-Sí, Penélope Potter, hija de James Potter y Lily Evans – ante tal declaración Dumbledure no pudo más que sonreír, siempre había esperado que ambos terminaran juntos, aunque, definitivamente, nunca había esperado que Sirius Black se casara, pero salió de sus cavilaciones para volver a escuchar al joven: -. Pero ese no es el punto, mi nombre es Regulus James – declaró arrogante el pelinegro a lo que la castaña bufó -. Mi hermosa hermana aquí presente se llama, como lo dijo, Nimphadora Hermione, y nuestros otros hermanos se quedaron en casa ¿Quién sigue?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! – pidió como un niño pequeño otro pelinegro – Soy hijo de "El Elegido" Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, y la perfecta Ginevra Molly Weasley, hija de Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett. Y soy el fabuloso James Sirius Potter – declaró igual de arrogante que su abuelo paterno, lo que hizo bufar a la metamorfamaga-. Y planeo salir con mi PRIMA.

-Bueno, dejando de lado las peleas –recalcó la oji-gris mirando como su amiga cambiaba su color a rojo furioso, lo cual no era una muy buena señal-. Soy la magnífica Juliet Cassiopea Malfoy Greengass, hija del magnífico Draco Malfoy, quién es hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, y de la hermosa Astoria Greengass, hija de Daniel Greengass y Juliet Suris – continuo arrogantemente la joven, no por nada era una Malfoy.

-Y yo, aunque ya dijeron quienes son mis padres quiero dejar en claro, que soy la más hermosa de mi generación. Y que ¡JAMÁZ! Saldré con mi PRIMO.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó su mejor amiga –Ya lo sé, pero no por eso me lo tienes que refregar en la cara – sonrió bromista.

- Bien, ya que me dijeron quienes son quiero saber algo ¿Sirius Black se caso con la hija de James Potter?- pregunto el director asombrado.

- Sí. ¿De verdad es lo único que oyó de todo lo que le dijimos? Como por ejemplo que… ¡VENIMOS DEL FUTURO! – le reclamo la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? – preguntó tranquilamente el director.

-Verá, yo… me defendía de Potter…

- Más bien golpeabas – corrigió el pelinegro.

-Bien, golpeaba a Potter, con razones de sobra y en una de esas mi giratiempos cayó y se rompió, asique nos mandó aquí… Y Regulus, que en lugar de ayudarme se la pasaba riendo vino con nosotros al igual que Julie, que para no abandonarme vino a verme antes.

-Un giratiempos… Bien, tardaré cierto tiempo en volverlos a su época, así que, mientras tanto tendrán que quedarse aquí. Estudiarán aquí correspondiendo el año en el que estaban en su tiempo-

-Bien, Reg y yo estamos por comenzar séptimo año, por lo que… ¡TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD QUE NUESTROS ABUELOS! – gritó desesperado el oji-marrón.

- Conveniente, entonces estudiaran en séptimo 7 año – alegó Dumbledure aún tranquilo.

-Y Julie y yo comenzábamos sexto, así que iremos al mismo pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que cambiemos el pasado si decimos nuestro verdadero nombre? – preguntó confundida la, ahora güera, pues su pasatiempo favorito era cambiar de apariencia.

-Tendrán que tener nuevos nombre y cambiar de apariencia, al menos usted, claro está, e intente lo menos posible ser pelirroja ¿Cuál es su verdadero color? – preguntó el director, y la niña cambió sus cabellos a negros y sus ojos se tornaron grises. La viva imagen de Sirius Black, pero en mujer -. Perfecto, entonces ¿Cuáles serán sus nombres?

-Reg y yo, seremos Ross, Penélope Hermione Ross y Ronald Fred Ross – respondió la metamorfamaga.

-Juliet y yo seremos hermanos… Los Clearwater, Juliet Cassiopea Clearwater y Dylan Forge – dijo el pelinegro -. Claro, si no te molesta Julie…

-Me parece perfecto – sonrió.

- Perfecto, entonces los dejaré con los prefectos de su casa que es… - dejó la frase inconclusa a la espera de la pregunta no formulada.

-Gryffindor – respondieron al mismo tiempo los cuatro muy orgullosos.

-Debo decir que no esperaba menos de ustedes, aunque… Sinceramente es muy raro de usted Señorita Malfoy…

- Me siento orgullosa de ser una Malfoy y aún así de estar en Gryffindor – respondió la castaña mientras Dumbledure enviaba una carta a los prefectos.

-Creo que comprendo porque la mandaron a Gryffindor… - sonrió- Los prefectos deben estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Unos minutos después llegaron Remus Lupin y Lily Evans quienes vieron con extrañeza a la, ahora, pelinegra.

-Señorita Evans, Señor Lupin… Por favor muéstrenles la escuela a los chicos nuevo por favor – indicó el anciano sonriéndole a los chicos -. Quedaron en vuestra casa.

-De acuerdo Profesor Dumbledure – contestó Lily.

-Si nos siguen por favor…

Acto seguido los seis chicos salieron de la oficina del Director y recorrieron el castillo que ellos "no conocían", hablando de cosas triviales, como las clases y los profesores.

-Bien… ¿Y de dónde vienen? – interrogó la pelirroja.

- De Durstramg – respondió James S. – Re… Ronald y yo venimos de ahí, su padre prefirió eso a esa extraña escuela francesa para niñitas.

- ¡Oye! Es Beauxbatons, y de ahí venimos Julie y yo – señaló Nimphadora -. Mi nombre es Penélope, Penélope Hermione y ella es Juliet Cassiopea.

- ¡Qué no me digas Cassiopea! – bufó indignada la castaña.

-Lo siento, somos… Primas lejanas.

- Y yo soy Ronald George Ross, mi hermana es Penélope y el es mi mejor amigo y primo lejano Dylan Forge que es hermano de Juls... dijo Juliett- se corrigió el pelinegro.

-Bien, ya llegamos a nuestra Sala Común, la contraseña es "somorujo"- al decir esto el retrato de la "dama gorda" se abrió dejando paso a una sala común-, yo soy Lily Evans y el es Remus Lupin.

Al entrar a la sala común la "furia pelirroja de Nimphadora salió a flote ya que vio a Sirius Black coqueteando con una chica… ¡EL ERA SU PADRE! Tenía dos opciones, o se comportaba… O ella lo haría comportarse.

-¡TU GRANDISIMO IDIOTA DEJA EN PAZ A ESA CHICA! – rugió y todos los Gryffindor's voltearon a verla.

-Perdónenla, es que no soporta a… Los mujeriegos pelinegros en general – inventó rápidamente su mejor amiga.

Después de que Julie lograra tranquilizar a su mejor amiga la dirigió con los Merodeadores.

-Hola, yo soy Juliet Clearwater y el es mi hermano Dylan Clearwater – saludó Julie ofreciéndole la mano a los jóvenes.

- Y yo, soy Penélope Ross - dijo la metamorfomaga que, en esos momentos, era pelinegra y de penetrantes ojos grises -. Y el es mi hermano Ronald Ross.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy el guapísimo James Potter – se presentó arrogante el pelinegro -. Pero mis amigos me dicen Cornamenta. Así que tendrán que ganarse una amistado con nosotros para poder decime así. Y somos difíciles de conquistar.

- Lo dices como si fuéramos a ser tus novias – alegó molesta la metamorfamaga - "Lo que no se roba se hereda" Como dice el dicho muggle.

- Yo soy el guapísimo, hermoso, perfecto, sexy… - comenzó arrogantemente un oji-gris – Sirius Black. Pero me pueden decir Canuto… Cuando me hayan ganado… Y después de pedirme perdón por gritarme – añadió mirando claramente a la pelinegra.

-Como bien dijiste Hermione… – comentó el azabache "Dylan" – "Lo que no se roba se hereda".

-Cállate idiota. Aún estoy molesta contigo – dijo "Penélope" -. No creas que porque Dumbledure nos dio una "solución" he olvidado que por tu culpa estoy aquí.

-Yo, aunque Lily ya me presentó – comenzó a decir Remus.

-¿Por qué el te puede decir Lily y yo no pelirroja? – cuestionó James.

-Primero, Potter, soy Evans para ti, y segundo porque él es mi amigo, al contrario de ti…- respondió.

- Como iba diciendo… – continuó el joven al ver la próxima pelea - Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, el inteligente entre estos – dijo menos arrogantes que sus demás amigos mientras los señalaba -. Y a mí sí me pueden decir Lunático.

- Y yo – iba diciendo Peter Petrigrew.

- A nadie le importa – interrumpieron al unísono "Dylan y Penélope", cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Pero prefirieron no comentar nada, por ahora. A ninguno de los Merodeadores ni a Lily les agradaba eso de que hablaran en clave.

* * *

Hola!

Nosotras somos los usuarios Pame de Potter y Juli-Pim. Para aquellos que se pregunten porqué dejamos nuestra otra historia el equipo de Potterfics lo eliminó ya que no tenía trama, pero aquí venimos con esta nueva historia que teníamos planeada hacer y que se le ocurrió a Pame -Soy Juli-. ¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos sus comentarios...

Un beso

_**PyJPotter**_

PD: En nuestro perfil verán los link's de nuestras otras historias ya sea en Potterfics o en Fanfiction.


	3. De peleas y errores

_**Capítulo 3: De peleas y errores.**_

- Hermione… ¿Puedes quedarte quieta un segundo? Me mareas – repitió por milésima vez Juliet a su amiga quién llevaba largo rato dando vueltas de aquí para allá en su habitación. Dumbledure les había asignado una habitación junto a otras dos chicas que también cursaban sexto quienes, gracias a Merlín, habían tenido que salir temprano sin darles tiempo de preguntarles nada.

-¿Es que no entiendes? – Preguntó histérica - Sabes perfectamente que no puedo controlar mi aspecto por mucho tiempo… ¡Y menos si comúnmente soy pelirr…!

-¡Sh! – interrumpió la castaña acercando su dedo índice sobre los labios elegantemente – No quieres que nos descubran ¿O sí? – La joven negó – Bien, entonces tendrás que hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible.

-Para ti es fácil, no tienes problemas con nada, no tienes que cambiar de nombre, no tienes que evitar que tu padre y tus abuelos te descubran…- comenzó a enumerar.

-Ya entendí tu punto, pero si estás nerviosa no es mi problema, estoy tratando hace más de media hora de no acecinarte, porque, por si no te diste cuenta, ambas estamos aquí, y créeme, no es fácil ver a mi padrino aquí estando con cuanta falda ande por ahí– dijo ya harta de la situación y al instante se arrepintió al ver a su amiga cambiar su color de pelo de negro a pelirrojo furioso -. Tranquila, amiga, relájate, todo va a estar bien…- intentó apaciguar.

-Juro que a cualquiera zorra que se le tire la dejo sin cabeza y…

-¡Alto ahí amiga! Créeme que a mí me encantaría hacerlo, pero no podemos, no somos nadie.

-¡Soy su hija! ¡Y tú su ahijada! – rebatió.

-Todavía no nacimos... – replicó.

- ¡Odio esto! – declaró Hermione – Y todo por culpa del egocéntrico, estúpido, idiota…

-Celoso, guapísimo, enternecedor, quién derrite a cualquier chica…- sonrió Julie.

-Sí, si, además de tierno, y ese cuerpo de infarto…

- Y luego dices que no te gusta – se largó a reír la castaña.

-Yo… no… a mi no…

- A mi no me vengas con ese cuento, soy tu mejor amiga prácticamente desde que tenemos memoria, y nos contamos todo… Además las palabras que yo dije salieron de tu boca, yo solo las cité – alegó a lo que la joven se sonrojó notoriamente – ¡Te espero abajo para ir desayunar! - y, riendo al ver la cara de su mejor amiga, salió del cuarto para bajar a la sala común.

-¿En qué momento habrán salido esas palabras de mis labios? – susurró la joven. Sin encontrar respuesta bajó a la sala común para ir con su amiga, no sin antes volver a ser pelinegra de ojos grises, preguntándose como haría para no cambiar su aspecto.

***En la sala común***

-Hola James… - sonrió seductoramente una rubia ojos claros a un azabache - ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche? – preguntó provocativamente.

-Creo que te equivocaste de persona… - sonrió James S. de forma seductora – Mi nombre es Dylan, Dylan Ross, soy nuevo aquí en Hogwarts…

- Wauw, lo siento, es que tienes un increíble parecido a James Potter…- se sorprendió la joven examinándolo sin dejar de sonreír incitadoramente inclinándose peligrosamente sobre el asiento donde se encontraba sentado el joven – Aunque ahora que me fijo, tú tienes pecas… Pero… Supongo que la propuesta sigue en pié… ¿Aceptas?

- Creo que… - estaba a punto de aceptar pero lo reconsideró al ver a su "hermana" bajar de las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de chicas que, al verlo en esa posición tan comprometedora, abrió los ojos al máximo enviándole una indirecta que no entendió y, para cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Nimphadora había bajado de las escaleras y al ver la escena no pudo más que volverse, nuevamente, pelirroja. Su amiga agradeció a Merlín por su suerte, no había nadie más que el pelinegro, la rubia, su mejor amiga y ella.

-¡Maldita bruja arrastrada! ¡DEJA YA MISMO LO QUE ME PERTENECE! – gritó furiosa la pelirroja, acto seguido la separó bruscamente del joven.

- ¿Y tu quién te crees que eres para decir eso? – inquirió claramente molesta la rubia.

-Por favor, vete… - pidió "Dylan", al ver a Nimphadora furiosa, sabía claramente lo que significaba eso.

-Pero…- intentó replicar.

-Vete – ordenó el joven, la muchacha visiblemente enojada se retiró de la sala común.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? – interrogó.

- No sé de qué me hablas – se desentendió.

- ¿Enserio crees que voy a creerte? – cuestionó.

-Solo lo hice porque es muy mayor para ti, además de que podría ser tu madre.

- Por si no te diste cuenta… Tu padre le lleva 20 años a tu madre - alegó James S.

- Esa tipa te lleva más del doble…

- Ya deja de inventar escusas – pidió.

-No son escusas – contradijo.

- Se perfectamente que tu amas esas historias de amor – ella se tensó, casi nadie sabía eso de ella, solo sus dos mejores amigas y sus padres, pero luego de eso nadie ¿Cómo era posible de que él supiera eso?

-¿Qué… qué haces? – inquirió al notar que el joven se había acercado peligrosamente.

- Lo que hace años queremos…- el joven se acercó a ella con intensiones de besarla, pero ella fue más rápida y lo desmayó.

- ¿Qué hiciste Dora? – preguntó la castaña corriendo hacia donde se encontraba James arrodillándose para corroborar que estuviera bien.

-Yo… No iba a dejar que me besara – objeto.

- Pero… No entiendo – declaró confusa. La joven pelirroja se masajeó las sienes.

- No hay nada que entender…

- ¿Qué no hay nada que entender? ¡SE ESTABAN POR BESAR Y LO DESMAYAS! – chilló, definitivamente su amiga estaba loca.

- Él no me quiere, no seré una más de sus zorras…

- ¿Acaso lo has intentado? ¿Le has preguntado qué es lo que realmente siente? – Inquirió – Pero claro, piensas que solo te quiere como a cualquiera y ni siquiera lo intentas...

- Tú no…

- No digas nada, que tu tengas miedo no es una escusa.

- Yo no quiero salir lastimada – se sentó sobre el sillón en el que anteriormente el joven había estado sentado - ¿Y si soy una zorra más? No quiero eso. - Su amiga se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas… Puede que tengan que enfrentar miles de cosas, pero sin importar lo que pase se que estaré ahí para ayudarte a levantar cuando te caigas – ambas se abrazaron.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Le borraré la memoria – sentenció, su amiga cambio totalmente su expresión-

- No lo hagas.

- Juliet… Necesito esto, no estoy lista, no aún, por favor – suplicó.

- No estoy de acuerdo… - negó la joven poniéndose de pié.

- No te pido que lo hagas tú, lo haré yo…

-Bien, porque sabes perfectamente que no te ayudaré – declaró-. No quiero borrarle la memoria, no me parece justo, además el es mi amigo…

- Yo también lo soy – declaró.

- No me hagas elegir… - bajo su mirada.

- No lo haré… Solo te pido que hagas como si esto un hubiera pasado… Modificaré su memoria, creerá que yo lo insulté por ser un mujeriego, que trató de besarme y yo lo desmayé.

- ¿Y la rubia?

- Creerá que le dijo que se fuera al verme tan enojada por ser un mujeriego – respondió y, al ver que su amiga no estaba muy convencida prosiguió: -. Tu solo tendrás que despertarlo y decirle que yo lo desmayé, no tendrías que mentir.

- No estoy de acuerdo… - suspiró – Per lo haré, pero si recuerda algo le diré la verdad.

- Sí, sí… Y yo le diré todo. Solo será un segundo – Inspiró profundamente concentrándose, Juliet instintivamente miró hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba el joven, no estaba de acuerdo con esto, le daba mala espina. Nimphadora apuntó su varita hacia James S. y susurro: - _Obliviate_- Luego de unos momentos Juliet por fin volvió a mirar a su amigo, quien yacía desmayado en el suelo -. Ya está, ahora solo tienes que despertarlo.

- ¿Tengo otra opción? – preguntó la pelirroja y al ver que su amiga negó solo se limito a respirar profundo y susurrar: - _Enervate… _

James S. poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido, al principio se sentía desorientado, pero luego comenzó a recordad cosas… A Dora gritándole que era un inmaduro mujeriego, el diciéndole a aquella chica rubia que se fuera… Qué la había estado a punto de besar cuando… ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó sentándose cuando repentinamente se mareo y sintió como unos brazos delicados lo sostenía.

- Tranquilo… Despacio… Bien, siéntate… - con cuidado la castaña ayudó al joven a sentarse en un sillón -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Yo… - estaba demasiado confundido como para contestar, la joven con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un vaso con agua.

-Ten… - se lo ofreció – Bébelo… - el joven tomó el vaso y le dio un trago -. ¿Recuerdas algo?

- Una rubia, Nim… Hermione gritándome, la quise besar y… No recuerdo nada – Juliet frunció su entrecejo, más no dijo nada.

- Te desmayé… Me quisiste besar… No soy otra de tus zorras baratas, jamás lo seré – aclaró.

- Tú nunca serás como ellas…

- Ya dejemos esto aquí ¿Si? No tengo ganas de escuchar tus pretextos – se fue caminando hacia la entrada de la sala común al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro se levantaba y la seguía

- ¡Qué no! ¡No soy como tú piensas! – ambos salieron por el retrato discutiendo. La joven de ojos grises decidió quedarse y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala común. Se sobó las sienes, demasiado era ocultarle cosas a su amigo y mucho menos quería estar en una de esas discusiones, odiaba hacerlo, no podía elegir a ninguno de los dos, lo sabía…Gracias a Merlín nadie había escuchado ni visto eso gracias al desayuno en el cual los presentarían frente a todo Hogwarts así que decidió bajar.

- Se puede saber ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – interrogó una voz que ella conocía a la perfección y que la heló por completo haciéndola cerrar sus ojos. Lentamente se giró para comprobar que no se había equivocado.

- Regulus… - susurró tan bajo que solo el joven, que estaba a unos pasos, pudo oírlo y a duras penas.

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta – parecía impaciente y muy, muy enojado.

- Y-yo… - tartamudeo.

- Sigo esperando… - se estaba cabreando y eso no era una buena señal-

- Lo siento – dijo al fin agachando su cabeza y mirándose atentamente los pies como si fueran extremadamente interesantes, era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- No es a mí a quién deberías estar pidiéndole perdón… Por si no te diste cuenta él confía en ti ¿Y así es como le pagas?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué engañara a tu hermana?

- Podrías haber dicho la verdad – objetó.

- Si escuchaste todo creo que tendrías que saber que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo tu hermana…

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que no lo hayas querido evitar.

- Sabes perfectamente que estoy entre la espada y la pared…

- Yo también… Y sin embargo no me quedo callado– argumentó.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – la castaña ya estaba furiosa y contenía lagrimas que en cualquier momento estaban por salir, se sentía realmente culpable, y de hecho, todo eso no la ayudaba en nada a sentirse menos culpable, todo lo contrario.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Dices que no sé nada cuando son mi hermana y mi mejor amigo! – ya estaba harto de esa discusión

- ¡Por si no te diste cuenta también son mis amigos! – le recordó, sabía que no era un argumento válido pero lo tenía que intentar.

- No es una escusa, a ambos los quiero mucho y sin embargo ¡Digo lo que pienso! - atacó

- Pues en eso tienes razón, es lo único que haces dices cosas sin medir las consecuencias – contraatacó Juliet.

- ¡ERES UNA…!

- ¡SOY LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE TE DICE LAS VERDADES SIN IMPORTAR NADA! – Gritó sin importarle nada – No creas que eres al único que te importan ambos, porque a mí sí me importan… Y si no dije nada es porque no quiero perder su amistad… Cuando llegue el momento de afrontar las consecuencias de mis decisiones lo aré, no me da buena espina esto… Y sé que Ja... Dylan jamás me lo perdonará… Pero no me acobardaré… - declaró sacando su valentía – Sin importar nada, lo que hice, fue para que ninguno de los dos sufra… No quiero que tu hermana tenga miedo por ser una de sus "zorras de turno", se que no lo es… – aclaró a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir el pelinegro – Pero mientras ella no se sienta segura la apoyar a pesar de que no esté de acuerdo con ella… - respiró profundamente y sin mediar ninguna palabra dejó la sala común junto con el joven.

***En el Gran Comedor***

-¿Sabes Sirius? Creo que ya encontramos otros dos tortolitos… - comentó Remus al susodicho mirando como dos adolescentes discutían igual que lo hacían James y Lily, "Dylan y ¨Penélope".

- Con que ahí está esa chica que me gritó… ¿Quién se cree para faltarle respeto al hermoso, perfecto y sexy Sirius Black? – alegó haciendo una "pose seductora" hacia una chica de quinto de Ravenclaw.

- Sí, sí, sí… T-tienes mucha razón Canuto – afirmó Peter tartamudeando.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- Sabes, a veces creo que eres un poco egocéntrico… Y luego me doy cuenta que no eres un poco – todos los merodeadores, excepto Sirius, largaron una estruendosa carcajada.

- JA-JA que gracioso.

- Tienes que admitirlo amigo, tiene razón – sonrió James.

- Pero así me adoran Cornamenta, así me adoran – sonrió seductoramente de lado mirando a una chica, también de quinto año, pero esta vez de Hufflepuff. Las carcajadas de los Merodeadores y de todo el comedor callaron cuando escucharon la voz de Dumbledure.

- Su atención por favor… -comenzó con su usual tranquilidad - Como todos saben, hoy comienzan las clases luego de unas hermosas vacaciones de Navidad que, probablemente para algunos, fueron relativamente cortas – por todo el comedor se escucharon a varias personas estando totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho por el profesor-. Sin embargo creo que a varios, mejor dicho a todos, los alumnos les sorprende mi discurso… - esperó paciente a que todos los alumnos recobraran el silencio luego de los acostumbrados cuchicheos- Como decía, les ha de sorprender mi discurso, verán, hemos recibido visitas inesperadas de nuevos alumnos… Como bien saben, no recibimos a nadie en Hogwarts a no ser que entren en primer año, pero este es un caso… Especial creo yo que sería la palabra… Verán… - comenzó a explicar al ver que nadie entendía – Los nuevos alumnos son los sobrinos de nuestra queridísima Profesora McGonagall, aquí presente… – el anciano señaló a la bruja a quién se había encargado de informarle de los acontecimientos, claro que era la única que lo sabía – Y, también, unos sobrinos lejanos míos… - todo el mundo se sorprendió ante lo dicho, una cosa era unos sobrinos de una profesora de Hogwarts… ¿Pero del mismísimo Albus Dumbledure? – Ahora, por favor… ¿Serían tan amables de pasar al frente y presentarse?

James S., Regulus II, Nimphadora II y Juliet se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el Profesor Dumbledure esperándolos con una sonrisa que trasmitía paz. Todos en el GC cuchicheaban acerca de los "nuevos alumnos" cosa que incomodó bastante a los cuatro, pero siguieron caminando sin dar la más mínima señal de que esto ocurriera, después de todo, eran unos orgullosos Gryffindor's.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí ¿Quién empezará presentándose? – interrogó el aciano a los jóvenes dejándolo a su elección.

- ¡Yo al último! – pidió la Nimphadora.

-¿Porqué? – preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Porque yo lo pedí? – preguntó sarcástica la joven.

- Bien ¿Quién va primero? – preguntó su amiga, ambos jóvenes la miraron dando a entender que ellos no serían y, al ver la mirada del oji-gris decidió comenzar ellas.

-¡Hombres! – bufaron ambas chicas.

- Bueno, ya que estos no quieren presentarse supongo que lo aré yo… – la joven sonrió dejando a la vista su enorme y bonita sonrisa. Era castaña, con unos increíbles ojos grises que, al contrario de ser fríos eran contradictoriamente cálidos. Era muy hermosa… Bellísima, lo que provocó muchos suspiros de los jóvenes presentes y el disgusto de uno en especial –. Mi nombre es Juliet Clearwater…

- Cof-cof Cassiopea Cof-cof – "tosió" el oji-gris.

- Como "tosió" el joven aquí presente… - evitó mirarlo a los ojos - Juliet Cassiopea Clearwater… Pero el que me diga así… Espero que le guste estar en la enfermería ¿O quizás prefieren San Mungo? – Sonrió, todo el GC rió por el carácter de la joven, aunque con un poco de miedo -. Cómo decía… Tengo 16 años, por lo cual cursaré sexto año... Soy orgullosamente… - dejó a todos en suspenso para luego continuar – ¡Gryffindor! – Todos los pertenecientes a esa casa aplaudieron fuertemente en honor a la joven –Probablemente se estarán preguntando sobrina de quién soy ¿Verdad? Pues… ¿Lo digo o no? – Cuestionó mirando a uno de los pelinegros el cual asintió, se lo debía, después de todo había pasado primero – Bueno, soy sobrina de Albus Dumbledure.

Todos la miraron, era increíble que esa muchacha fuera la sobrina, aunque era lejana era sobrina al fin, de Albus Dumbledure. Esta noticia impresionó a varios, pero sobre todo al sector masculino, varios esperaban… Y rogaban a Merlín, que el Director no fuera celoso.

-Bueno, eso es todo por mí, ahora ¿Quién sigue? – preguntó.

Los dos pelinegro se miraron, pero al final, luego de varias discusiones, pasó al frente un joven extremadamente hermoso, flaco pero bastante musculoso, de ojos grises y pelo negro…

-Hola damas y caballeros… – el joven puso una sonrisa extremadamente seductora dirigida a todas las chicas que se encontraban presente, sonrisa que hizo recordar a todos a Sirius Black y, además, a su hermano, Regulus Black– Aquí llegó el magnífico, inigualablemente sex…

-Querrás decir egocéntrico, petulante, idiota, mujeriego – interrumpió Juliet enumerando sus defectos.

- Mira M…Clearwater – se corrigió rápidamente y, para su suerte, nadie los escuchó -, mejor no hables.

- Disculpa pero tú no eres nadie para ordenarme. Además….

- Cállate si no quieres que hable de más – interrumpió el pelinegro a lo que la joven empalideció casi imperceptiblemente, casi…

-No… Tu… No…

- Sabes perfectamente que no tengo paciencia… Cómo decía, soy el perfecto e inigualable Ronald Fred Ross, tengo 17 años, soy orgullosamente Gryffindor… - a lo cual todos los alumnos de dicha casa volvieron a aplaudir mientras que los Slytherin's hacían muecas de asco – Cursaré séptimo año… Estoy disponible para todas las chicas… - sonrió con descaro a todas las chicas a lo que su hermana y la castaña solo bufaron – Cómo sea, soy sobrino de Minnie… La Profesora McGonagall – añadió al ver que nadie le entendía.

- Pero, dadas las circunstancias lo adecuado es que me llame por cómo debería ser, estamos en la escuela – solicitó en tono severo.

- De acuerdo… Profe Minnie – sonrió con su mejor cara de niño bueno – Ahora sí, ya me voy, pero no me extrañen mucho… Volveré en un rato – dicho esto hizo una enorme reverencia como despedida, lo cual hizo a todo el mundo recordar nuevamente a los hermanos Black.

Dejó paso a un joven pelinegro, ojos marrones y gafas con un increíble parecido a James Potter, excepto que este tenía unas cuantas pecas en la nariz y las mejillas.

-¡Hola Hogwarts! Es hora de que presenten al espectacular…

-Muje… - estaba por empezar Nimphadora pero decidió callarse luego de que su amiga le diera un codazo y susurrara las palabras "no hagas nada, ya tuvo suficiente".

- ¿Decías? – preguntó coquetamente, la joven se estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarla.

- No decía nada, sigue por favor – pidió la castaña, no quería que su amiga cometiera un grave error.

- Claro lindura… - ella rodó los ojos, ambos jóvenes eran muy buenos amigos, como hermanos, por lo cual odiaba quedar entre la metamorfamaga y él… - Cómo decía… Soy el increíble Dylan Forge Clearwater, cómo seguramente sabrán mi hermana es la hermosísima Juliet y, que quede claro… Si le hacen daño… Mueren – sonrió de forma bromista, pero al mismo tiempo lo decía enserio -. Cómo sabrán, soy sobrino de mi querido Tío Dumby…

-¡Dylan! – regaño su "hermana".

- Oh, vamos, es mi tío ¿Verdad tío? – preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Pues, mi querido Dylan… Por más que quisiera hacerlo, lamentablemente, no creo que la Profesora McGonagall aquí presente y mucho menos mis colegas esté de acuerdo – sonrió divertido por la situación.

- Sí, sí, cierto… Cómo sea, tengo diecisiete años, cursaré séptimo junto con mi mejor amigo Ron, y soy, aplaudan fuerte ¿He? – Se interrumpió - ¡Gryffindor! – nuevamente la casa estalló en aplausos -. Bien, bien, y cómo decía, salgo con la hermosísima chica que se presentará a continuación…

-¡QUÉ NO SALGO CONTIGO! ¡Y NO SOY TU NOVIA!- gritó la joven cambiando su cabello a rojo furioso, cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría de las personas presentes.

- Herms… - susurró su amiga dirigiendo su mirada al GC, al ver cómo había reaccionado frente de todos su cabelló cambio a rojo, nuevamente, pero a un rojo más parecido al rosado por la vergüenza.

- Lo… lo siento…

- Por cierto, algún día lo serás, todas caen a mis pies- la metamorfamaga decidió no decir nada más y quedarse callada, no quería pasar vergüenza nuevamente. Aunque, a penas pudiera, le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas.

- Bueno, ahora los dejo con la hermosa, perfecta y sexy de MI chica, por lo cual NADIE SE PUEDE FIJAR EN ELLA – aclaró mirando amenazadoramente a todos los muchachos que se encontraban en el GC.

- Tú… - respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse antes de proseguir con una sonrisa: - Tienes razón… - el joven se ilusionó al escuchar esta frase de sus labios – Soy hermosa, perfecta y sexy… Pero NO soy tu chica – declaró resaltando el "no".

- Caerás, ya verás – declaró.

- Si supieras – murmuró Julie, cosa que, gracias a Merlín el joven no alcanzó a oír.

- Si me disculpas, me presentaré… – mordió nuevamente su lengua para no soltar la cantidad de cosas que tenía que decirle, el joven se inclinó en un gesto teatral dándole paso a la joven – Hola a todos, mi nombre es Penélope Hermione Ross, soy hermana del idiota de Ronald…

- Yo también te quiero hermanita… - alegó un tanto divertido, aunque aún no podía perdonarla del todo por su trampa.

- Sabes que te adoro, sigo, mi tía es Minnie, como todos saben… Mi mejor amiga es Juliet Clearwater a quién quiero como una hermana…

- Corrección… – añadió Juliet yendo donde su amiga y abrazándola – Somos y nos queremos como hermanas – dicho esto sonrió y volvió donde su "hermano".

- Exacto, como decía, somos inseparables, también cursaré sexto año y… ¿Cómo no? Soy Gryffindor – todo aplaudieron por cuarta vez estaban contentos, después de todo no todos los días se tenían en su casa a los sobrinos de Albus Dumbledure y Minerva McGonagall… - Creo que eso es todo por mí…

- Creo que deberías explicar tu, ya sabes… - se señaló el cabello.

-¡Rayos!

- Es lo mejor – alegó su hermano.

- De acuerdo… - aceptó y mirando al GC suspiró para luego hablar: - Cómo podrán darse cuenta puedo... Mejor mírenlo ustedes… – acto seguido cambió su color de cabello de rojo a amarillo, para luego pasar al pelinegro y luego volver al pelirrojo – Pues, soy metamorfamaga… - sonrió con cara de inocencia – Puedo cambiar mi aspecto a mi gusto – explicó al ver la cara de confusión de los nacidos de muggle's -. Y… Creo que eso es todo por mí…

- Bueno, ya que los conocieron…- comenzó a hablar Dumbledure- Quiero que quede claro que ninguno de ellos recibirá favoritismos, serán unos estudiantes más, simplemente fueron trasladados aquí por cuestiones que no vendrán al caso. Por ende, quiero que les den la bienvenida a Hogwarts como a cualquier otro alumno nuevo y que les den un caluroso aplauso – acto seguido todos aplaudieron, mientras que los cuatro jóvenes pensaban que lo peor ya había pasado, aunque no sabían que esto, recién comenzaba…

* * *

Hola!

Aquí estamos nosotras de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

_**N/A 1:**_ Cambiamos el apellido de Nimphadora y Regulus de White a Ross, por el simple hecho de que los Ross son la familia materna de la Profesora McGonagall, es por eso que lo pusimos. Ross es el apellido de sus abuelos maternos, quienes no aceptaron el matrimonio de su madre y su padre ya que el joven con quién se casó era un muggle y, su madre, pertenecía a una familia pura de magos. Esta información la extraje de esta página: .

Cómo siempre, cualquier duda sobre lo que sea lo dejan por comentarios y ya sea Pame o yo - soy Juli- lo responderemos. Nos gustaría que nos dijeran que les parece.

Un beso...

_**PyJPotter**_


	4. Integrándose a la escula

_**Capítulo 4: Integrándose al colegio.**_

Era viernes, así que los cuatro jóvenes llevaban exactamente una semana en ese tiempo. Nimphadora y Juliet se dirigían a su última clase del día: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La clase la impartía un maestro de cabello rubio cenizo de menos de 25 años, sus ojos eran muy azules. Este muy gran profesor de DCAO, tanto que hasta había aceptado que tuvieran duelos… Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas ya que siempre habían sido muy buenas en esa materia en particular, aunque también se les daba bastante bien Transformaciones y Pociones… Tanto que en la segunda, Julie, había ganado un suero para que la persona que la bebiera recuperase la memoria y Nimphadora una poción Felix Felicis. Aunque la primera la quería para su amigo aún no se decidía a dársela, ya que no quería quedar mal con su amiga ni mucho menos perder su amistad. Y la segunda lo quería ya que su hermano había heredado la desconfianza de su "tío" Ron, aunque ni era familia en realidad. Haría lo mismo que había hecho su padrino, "El niño que vivió" fingir dársela cuando él la observe y así crearle confianza. Y en Transformaciones Julie y Nimphadora habían logrado convertir dos mesas en animales con el hechizo que ellas mismas habían inventado "Voloanis" la mesa de Juliet se convirtió en un hurón, y el de Ninphadora se convirtió en un grim, en ambos casos era una señal de que extrañaban a sus padres. Historia de la Magia seguía siendo tan aburrida, por no decir un asco, y las clases eran dictadas como siempre por el profesor Binns. En vuelo eran las mejores, tanto que habían decidido presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch donde el capitán era James Potter, quién se mostraba sumamente amigable con las chicas nueva. Por otra parte, varios chicos ya habían invitado a salir a Dora y a Julie, pero estas habían optado por decir que "_Por el momento estamos puramente concentradas en la escuela, si nos permiten. Hasta luego_" y se retiraban.

-Julie, entiéndeme. Tu jamás aceptarás que amas a mi hermano, yo jamás aceptaré que amo a Potter – declaró de la nada "Penélope" haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara.

-Hm, yo no amo a tu hermano – negó la castaña con un tono duro, aún no había perdonado del todo a su amiga.

- Ni yo a Potter – dijo sonriéndole con picardía a Julie, la cual no pudo replicar ya que habían entrado en el salón.

Cuando lo hicieron casi todos los alumnos habían entrado pero, sin embargo, el profesor aún no llegaba. Su nombre era Tomas Mackenzie. Segundos después de que ambas jóvenes ingresaran lo hicieron un par de niñas, Miriam Bones, una morocha voluptuosa, y Trisha Brown, la misma rubia que había invitado a salir a James S. Ambas compartían el cuarto con Julie y Dora pero, sin embargo, las odiaban, y con mucho razón. Minutos más tarde, llegó el profesor.

-Bien, buenos días clase… Por favor, guarden sus libros que hoy nos batiremos a duelo, dos contra dos, los grupos los formaré yo mismo asique les puede tocar con cualquiera ¿Alguna pregunta? – todos negaron con la cabeza – De acuerdo, comencemos. Pasen al frente… Penélope Ross y Juliet Clearwater se batirán con…Trisha Brown y Miriam Bones.

Ambas parejas pasaron al frente e hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo.

-De acuerdo, a la cuenta de uno… dos… tres… - contó el profesor y el duelo comenzó.

-Espero que estés lista para tu derrota Brown – dijo Nimphadora provocándola mientras giraba en círculos y preparaba su táctica.

- Ja-Ja, me haces reír sin ganas. Sabías que el próximo sábado saldré con Dylan – alegó devolviéndole la provocación.

-Lo que me recuerda… Ronald también aceptó salir conmigo – comentó Miriam en un claro intento de ayudar a su amiga, pero a quién provocó no fue a Nimphadora.

- Muérete Bones, o mejor…Yo te mato.

- Expelliarmus – gritó Brown.

- Protego – se defendió Julie y el escudo cubrió a su amiga justo a tiempo cuando este iba a rosarla.

- Desmaius – gritó Bones.

- Flipendo- cubrió Nimphadora a su mejor amiga.

- Desmaius – repitió Brown.

- Expelliarmus – lanzó Bones.

- ¡Protego! ¡Petrificus totalus! – conjuraron al mismo tiempos Juliet y Dora.

-Bien, y las campeonas de este duelo son Juliet y Penélope – sentenció el profesor y ambas chicas levantaron sus manos orgullosas.

Salieron sumamente contentas de la clase y se dirigieron al GC para cenar algo antes de irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendrían las pruebas de Quidditch. Allí se encontraban los merodeadores quienes bromeaban muy a gusto con "Ronald" al igual que Sirius con James S., Lily aún no llegaba y Remus estaba sumido en un libro, Ambas muchachas se sentaron.

-Hola pelirroja – saludó "Dylan" a "Penélope".

-No me digas así P… Clearwater- contradijo la chica corrigiéndose rápidamente.

-Uff, hoy estuvo al máximo mi clase – comentó "Ronald" -. Vencimos a James y a Sirius en Defensa.

- Nosotras vencimos a Bones y a Brown – dijo orgullosa "Penélope" para luego cambiar su cara a una que, claramente, era de nostalgia -. Extraño a papá… Lo que él me habría dicho de haberlo sabido.

- Wow… Eso es genial Peni… - dijo Sirius observándola, sentía un extraño cariño hacía ella -. Felicidades.

-Gracias Sirius – sonrió la chica, su padre le hubiera dicho _"Esa es mi hija, digna rebelde Black"_, a lo que su madre hubiera respondido _"Sirius, eso es típico de una Potter, no de un Black"_ -. Oigan, espero que sirva de algo ser su amiga en las pruebas de Quidditch.

- Lo lamento pero no. Y aparte, no ha habido una sola mujer en el equipo en muchos años – explicó James.

- Puff ¿Acaso sugieres que no somos tan buenas? – preguntó cabreada Juliet.

- No, solo dijo que los hombres somos mejores – contestó arrogantemente Sirius.

- Ya veremos Black – dijo parándose enfadad "Penélope" -. Y tu Clearwater… Que disfrutes tu salida con Trisha a Hogsmeade.

-Yo… No acepté salir con ella – alegó James S. parándose también.

- A mí no me mientas. Y mucho menos me des explicaciones – aclaró la niña encaminándose a la salida.

- ¡Pero yo no soy como tú crees Dora! – gritó el chico.

-No vayas – dijo preocupada Julie por lo que le hubiera dicho Dora -. Está molesta, es capaz de echarte un maleficio.

-¿Dora? – Preguntó confundido James - ¿Porqué Dora?

-Es que… su color de cabello favorito después del rojo es el Dorado – inventó rápidamente "Ronald".

- Ja-Ja-Ja – rió sarcásticamente Sirius Black -. Sabes que esconden algo y, quiero que quede claro, lo sabremos… Por las buenas, o por las malas.

- Canuto… deja en paz a los chicos, llevas insistiéndoles toda la semana – dijo con voz cansada desde su libro Remus.

- Es que ¡Es verdad! – se ofendió Sirius.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu días – dijo Regulus II con voz socarrona.

***Camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor***

Juliet se fue en silencio sin que nadie la hubiera visto, deseaba ir con su amiga antes de que hiciese alguna locura. Pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y, al doblar una esquina, chocó con alguien.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas! – gruñó un joven de cabello negro aspecto altivo y delgado, era un Slytherin.

- Yo… Lo siento, andaba distraída – se disculpó la joven.

- Sinceramente… - el joven ya estaba por insultar a la joven al ver que era una Gryffindor, pero luego la vio – No importa, también estaba en otras cosas.

- Me tengo que ir, de nuevo, lo siento… – alegó para luego retirarse.

*** En las habitaciones de Gryffindor***

Dora había ido directamente para su cuarto.

-¡Eres un maldito, infeliz, mujeriego! – Gritó a la nada para luego tomar la primera cosa que estaba a su alcance y romperla – ¡Juro que te mataré maldita zorra!

Agarró un tintero y lo tiró contra la puerta donde justo entraba Juliet quién, por suerte y gracias a sus reflejos, se agachó evitando que le diera de lleno en la cara, aunque no evitó que pasara rosando. Este dio contra la pared haciéndose añicos. La joven se incorporó rápidamente.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡DEJA ESO EN PAZ! – gritó al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de romper el florero quién, inmediatamente, soltó el florero debido al susto que le había dado su amiga – Reparo – susurró intentando serenarse ya que se molestó mucho al ver el desastre, al instante todas las cosas que la pelirroja había hecho, literalmente, añicos -. Odio tus tontos celos.

- No son celos – contradijo la joven cabreada -, odio las mentiras. Buenas noches, me tengo que dormir o mañana no estaré al cien por cierto – alegó acostándose en su cama para luego cerrar las cortinas.

- Bien. Buenas noches – contestó Julie siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

*** A la mañana siguiente***

Eran como las siete de la mañana cuando Nimphadora se levantó. Prefirió no despertar a Julie ya que las pruebas eran a las nueve y le sobraba tiempo, así que decidió ir al dormitorio de chicos. Entró con cuidado intentando no despertar a nadie, al menos por ahora. Al entrar corroboró que los merodeadores ya no estaban, de seguro James estaría preparando todo para las pruebas junto a Sirius y Remus los ayudaría. En ese momento posó su vista en James S. olvidando por completo su destino, la cama de Regulus II. _Dios, qué lindo te ves dormido…_ pensó la chica… _No, concéntrate, viniste por Regulus… Aunque no te haría mal acercarte un poco. _Seguida por un impulso se dejó llevar, a paso tembloroso, a donde dormía el joven. Se sentó al pie de la cama y algo por dentro se derritió al verlo tan tierno, tan… perfecto.

-Te juro… - comenzó la muchacha – que cuando esté segura de que no seré una de tus zorras, y todo esto acabe… te daré una oportunidad – le susurró y, aunque el chico estaba profundamente dormido, las palabras se le quedaron grabadas.

Sacudió su cabeza sacando esos sentimientos y se levantó decididamente dirigiéndose a la cama de su hermano sigilosamente.

-Reg - susurró la niña en voz muy baja - Ni modos, yo lo intenté - acto seguido sacó la varita - AGUAMENTIA, LEVICORPUS - chilló y su hermano despertó rápidamente.

- Pequeña demonio - dijo moviendo graciosamente sus manos - ¿Qué sucede contigo? Que ames a P... Clearwater te secó la cabeza.

- No sé de qué hablas - alegó la niña totalmente roja -. Apúrate, voy por Julie y nos vamos a las prácticas... Por cierto, te regalo mi poción - dijo entregándole un frasquito del cual, solo ella sabía estaba lleno de agua -. Es Felix Felicis, úsala.

- Claro... Gracias enana - dijo él, aún colgado por el hechizo.

- ¡No me digas enana! - chilló la chica.

- Lo siento... Hermione... - llamó el joven cuando la muchacha estaba por salir del cuarto.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me harías el favor de bajarme?

- Upss, lo siento lo olvidé - con un ágil movimiento de varita pronuncio el contra hechizo haciendo que su hermano callera produciendo un golpe ruidoso que, agregado a los gritos de su hermano, consiguió despertar al otro pelinegro. La joven salió de la habitación rápidamente, no quería encontrarse con el joven, y mucho menos después de sus palabras, asique se fue directo al cuarto de chicas pero, para su sorpresa Julie ya no estaba. Bajó directamente al GC pensando en lo que había susurrado.

- Hola Lily, hola Julie – dijo la chica sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga y de su… abuela con quién, por cierto, se llevaba muy bien - ¿Y los Merodeadores?

- Ya se fueron, dijeron, y cito: ¡Quidditch! ¡Quidditch! – comentó Lily divertida olvidando por un momento su "odio" hacia el pelinegro -. Oh, no las presenté, ella es mi amiga, su nombre es Ana Valentina y es de Hufflepuff – presentó señalando a una rubia que estaba sentada al lado de ella, sus ojos eran muy azules y su cabello medio rizado.

- Mucho gusto – sonrió la joven -. Soy, como dijo Lils, Ana Valentina, pero me dicen Vales. Yo a ustedes ya las conos…

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ocho y media! Lo lamento Vale, pero nos tenemos que ir a las pruebas, bye… - alegó Hermione parándose y arrastrando del brazo a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó la castaña por el comportamiento de su amiga aunque ninguna de las dos estaba segura de que la habían escuchado.

Salieron rápidamente y, al ingresar al campo de Quidditch, se dieron cuenta de que había más de quince alumnos. Se formaron ágilmente y esperaron unos minutos a que Sirius y James se pusieran de acuerdo, momentos en los cuales llegaron apresuradamente Reg II y James S. El segundo con una cara de atontado como si siguiera pensando en su "sueño".

-Bien, ahora que nuestro estimado Sirius me dejó en paz, empezaré – anunció James con una sonrisa que arrancaría suspiros -. Este año se retiraron cerca de… bueno, en el equipo solo quedamos Sirius, nuestro guardián, McLaggen, el cazador, y yo, el buscador. Asique empezaremos primero con los que vinieron para el puesto de cazador donde necesitaremos dos. Muy buena suerte para todos.

Se elevaron en sus escobas como ocho jugadores, entre ellos Regulus II y James S. Comenzó el juego, ambos se dividieron y empezaron a jugar. Regulus II y James S. quedaron en el mismo equipo, ambos se pasaban la Quaffle. Cuando el partido terminó habían marcado ochenta-cuarenta a favor de su equipo. Luego de que los otros dos equipos terminaran de competir quienes ganaron compitieron con los del otro equipo ganador. Quedaron cien-treinta a favor de James y Regulus.

-Bien. Los que quedaron fueron… - anunció James – Clearwater y Ross.

Los chicos bajaron de sus escobas visiblemente felices. Demasiado felices y con sonrisas arrogantes.

-Dylan…– dijo Nimphadora corriendo hacia James S. y abrazándolo – Felicidades, tontito.

-Gracias… Esto me recuerda a cuando mi mejor amiga eras tú, y no tu hermano - susurró en el oído de la chica quién se estremeció levemente, aunque no lo suficiente para alertar al chico.

-Así pudo haber seguido, pero tú no quisiste – alegó Dora separándose del chico.

-Reg…– susurró en voz muy baja y corrió hacia el aludido – Felicidades… -y pasó lo que llevaban evitando seis años… se miraron a los ojos. Cualquiera pensaría ¿Y eso qué? Ni que él mundo se acabe pero… una vez que se miraban, no podían evitar acercarse… como justo en ese momento… Se fueron acercando, y acercando, sus labios casi se rozaban…

-¡Clearwater! – gritó una voz desconocida para todos, casi todos. Era un chico que vestía una túnica verde, claramente un Slytherin - ¿Podemos hablar después de tu prueba?

-Emm… claro – aceptó la niña confundida, le resultaba familiar… Todos los expectantes de ello se quedaron realmente asombrados… ¿Un Slytherin? ¿Queriendo hablar con una Gryffindor?

-Bien, adiós Slytherin, no eres bien recibido por aquí – aclaró Sirius Black viendo con malas pulgas al muchacho, este prefirió callar al ver que estaba la joven y, sin una palabra, salió del campo de Quidditch -. Ahora sí, por favor, golpeadores, suban.

Otros ocho jugadores subieron y los dividieron por equipos, Nimphadora al igual que Juliet se sentían literalmente… en las nubes. Se prepararon, tenían aferrados sus bates como si su vida dependiera de ellos, la primer Bludger llegó directo a un chico de séptimo año, pero Nimphadora se fue como bala hacia ahí y le pegó. Luego la Bludger se dirigió hacia un chico de quinto año, pero Juliet fue igualmente volando para pegarle… Después de todo quedaron así, veinticinco Bludgers golpeadas por el equipo de las chicas y doce por el otro equipo, aunque claro que las únicas que habían golpeado habían sido Juliet y Nimphadora.

-Bien, es obvio quienes son las golpeadoras… Juliet y Penélope – declaró con una sonrisa James.

-Felicidades nena – sonrió Sirius abrazando a "Penélope".

-Gracias p… pieds dameurs (1), así se dice en francés canuto – se corrigió rápidamente la chica mientras abrazaba a James.

-Felicidades hermanita – dijo con una gran sonrisa Regulus que se le borró al ver a Julie caminando hacia el extraño de Slytherin.

Se acercó sigilosamente al chico, se le hacía ciertamente parecida a Regulus II.

-Hola – saludó la niña - ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

- Si… yo… eh… - comenzó a hablar nervioso el chico.

- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó, se le hacía conocido, y no solo por el parecido con el otro pelinegro cuando recordó de donde lo hacía – Ah…. Ya lo recuerdo, esta mañana nos encontramos… lo siento ¿Estás bien?

-Yo… creo que más bien encontrar chocar sería la palabra… – ambos sonrieron – No te preocupes… Pues, a lo que vine… ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana?

-Eh…- Juliet tenía una pelea _interna ¿Salir con él? ¿Por qué no? Eso irritaría a Regulus… Pero también a Dora… Pero yo ya le he pasado muchas cosas a Nimphadora…_- Claro, acepto ir.

-Y… ¿Crees que tu amiga quiera venir con un amigo mío? – preguntó inseguro, era astuto, sabía que podría reaccionar mal, después de todo, era un Slytherin.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? – preguntó observándolo.

-Severus Snape… a él le gusta mucho tu amiga, desde que llegó – terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí… mi amiga estará encantada, me ha dicho que es un niño muy guapo – alegó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Bien… Yo… Creo que no me presenté, soy Regulus, Regulus Black.

- Juliet Clearwater, pero creo que ya me conoces – sonrió.

-Me tengo que ir… Hasta pronto – dijo para luego conjurar una rosa y entregársela antes de irse.

-Adiós – respondió la joven yendo donde su amiga.

-¿Y esa rosa? – preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Luego te cuento, como sea… Te conseguí una cita, para la salida en Hogsmeade.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡TRAIDORA! – gritó su "hermano".

-¿Quién es? – preguntó alarmada Dora, sabía que su amiga era… especial.

-Severus Snape – sonrió esperando la reacción de todos… y fue épica.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos los presentes.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí volvemos de nuevo ¿Qué les parece? ¿Matará Dora a Julie? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás?

**_N/A 1:_** pieds dameurs, traducción de padfoot - canuto en inglés- en francés -por lo menos según Google.-

Esperamos que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que leen y tienen en favoritos

Un beso...

**_PyJPotter_**


	5. La cita Parte I

_**Capítulo 5: La cita. Parte I.**_

-Juro que la mato… Juro que la mato… ¡CREÍ QUE ERA MI AMIGA! – Gritó James S. luego de ingresar a su cuarto dando una patada a su propio baúl - ¿Y qué hace? Le consigue una cita con Quejicus…

- Totalmente de acuerdo…- alegó el pelinegro furioso.

Luego de que Juliet hubiera dicho el nombre de la cita de Nimphadora se había desatado un gran caos… Todos los jugadores que se encontraban en el equipo de Quidditch se habían puesto a balbucear cosas sin sentido, como… "tiene que ser broma", "¿Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin?" y cosas por el estilo. James, Remus, Sirius y Regulus II junto con Nimphadora comenzaban a reclamarle a la castaña, "¿Cómo pudiste?", "Es Quejicus", "¿Porqué lo hiciste?", "¿En qué estabas pensando?, entre otras frases. Mientras todo esto pasaba James S. seguía en shock, miraba a Julie –quién se encontraba discutiendo con los merodeadores y Regulus – en la espera de que comenzara a carcajearse y a decirle que era una broma, pero, luego de varios minutos, segundos u horas que le parecieron eternos se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna broma. Su cara se tornó completamente roja y, rápidamente, se dirigió a su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo. _¿Por qué diablos ella había hecho eso? ¿Acaso no era ella la que siempre le animaba a que no se diera por vencido?_ Eran los pensamientos del joven. Su mejor lo había seguido a una distancia prudente, evitando hablar con él, sabía que era de pocas pulgas y que, a la mínima cosa que sucediera, explotaría. Y así es como habían llegado ambos hasta allí, James S. gritando a los cuatro vientos, enojado, mientras que Regulus II furioso, aunque no al extremo que su amigo.

-¿CON QUEJICUS? ¡ESE PELO GRACIENTO DE NARIZ GANCHUDA! ¿Y YO QUÉ? ¡PERO CLARO! A la señorita no le importa un hipogrifo lo que a mí me pase ¿Verdad? - cuestionó a la nada.

- ¿Con que crees que no me importa? – preguntó realmente herida una recién llegada Juliet. Ninguno de los presente la había escuchado ingresar a la habitación con semejante griterío.

-¡PUES ASÍ PARECE! – gritó el pelinegro -. Vienes, dices que estas de mi lado "hermanita" y le consigues una cita con un feo, estúpido y engreído Slytherin… - pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Los ojos grises de la joven demostraban su furia.

- Por si no te diste cuenta tú hermano y él mío están en Slytherin… Mis padres, ambos estuvieron en Slytherin y déjame decirte que la mayoría de mis primos están en esa casa, así que no sigas hablando así de ellos… En este tiempo puede ser que los Slytherin's no sean buenos, pero no por eso significa que no puedan cambiar.

-Yo…

-Además, me debe varias, y sabes perfectamente de que jamás se enamoraría de él… - reprochó la joven, poco a poco a James S. se iba calmando y recobrando el sentido de las cosas. Su pelirroja nunca iba a enamorarse del pelo-grasiento ese, no tenía tan mal gusto.

-Tienes razón, lo siento… Pero es que no puedo imaginarme a Dora con nadie más… - se resignó, jamás podría hacerlo, no al menos si no le daba una oportunidad primero.

- No te preocupes, aunque tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿Es cierto que saldrás con Brown?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Me lo pidió, pero no acepté. Es una cualquiera.

-Zorra importante querrás decir – alegó su "hermana".

- Aunque bien que… -comenzó a decir Regulus pensando en las bien formadas curvas de la chica.

-Por si no lo notaste no me interesa saber de tus conquistas con zorras baratas – comentó Juliet, claramente celosa, con una sonrisa irónica.

- Oh, lo siento… – comenzó a decir con un tono fingido Regulus.

- Cómo sea… – interrumpió la castaña ignorando olímpicamente al muchacho, no tenía ganas de escuchar al "_estúpido, inepto, arrogante_" del hermano de su mejor a amiga – Quizás si sale con Snape se dé cuenta de otras cosas… - sonrío con suficiencia.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó curioso su "hermano".

- ¿De verdad piensas que te lo diré? – Inquirió con un tono que claramente decía "Ni lo pienses" – Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

- Pero eres mi amiga… - le reprochó.

- Al igual que Dora – le recordó la joven.

- Diantres, tienes razón pero… ¿Sabes? Aceptaré la propuesta de Brown, después de todo yo también tengo derecho a divertirme – alegó a lo que la castaña empalideció.

- ¿Qué? No… No… Tu… No… - murmuraba palabras incoherentes.

- Te lo agradezco en el alma hermanita…- dicho esto la besó sonoramente en la mejilla y se retiró dejando a la joven balbuceando cosas incomprensibles.

- ¿Qué diablos hice? – se preguntó a si misma tapándose las manos en la cara como gesto de resignación.

- ¿Sabes? Me pregunto lo mismo desde aquel día… - Juliet inmediatamente captó la indirecta y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Si quieres reprocharme ya sabes a donde está la puerta – dijo fríamente.

- Oh, disculpa… ¿He ofendido a la señorita perfecta? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Primero y principal nunca dije que fuera perfecta… Al menos no realmente… – aclaró, el joven sabía que ella había dicho que era perfecta junto con su hermana, claro que la mayoría de las veces pensó que estaba jugando, aunque otras… Se lo había tomado bastante enserio – Segundo ¿Qué habrías hecho tu? ¿Eh?

- Habría… - se quedó callado, no sabía que habría hecho, ni siquiera tenía el valor de decirle a su propia hermana que lo sabía y menos a su mejor amigo. Pero aún así se quedaba callado, Juliet lo hacía por una buena razón… ¿Pero y él?

- No sabes lo que habrías hecho, asique no entiendo porqué me juzgas… Te expliqué mis razones y todo…

- No sé si es…

- ¡Ya basta! Estoy cansada de tus reclamos… "_Por si no te diste cuenta él confía en ti ¿Y así es como le pagas?"_ – Citó- ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? – El pelinegro notó la tristeza de sus ojos e inmediatamente sintió un vacio en el pecho al verla así.

- Yo… - el pelinegro no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba enojado con ella por hacerle eso a su mejor amigo… Pero por el otro sabía que, a pesar de todo, quería lo mejor para ambos. Además de la pregunta que le había hecho… ¿De verdad pensaba eso él?

- ¿Sabes? Déjalo – los ojos de la joven, que a veces podían expresar millones de cosas, se tornaron fríos y su cara se tornó una máscara de indiferencia digna de los Malfoy's-. Con permiso… - acto seguido se dirigió con elegancia hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba la puerta, pues, a toda la conversación, Regulus había quedado a espaldas de la entrada del cuarto y Juliet enfrentada al muchacho. Pero cuando pasó por el lado de Regulus, este la tomó de la mano, la hizo girar y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

- Sabes que no pienso eso de ti – sentenció el joven.

- Pues no parece – sentenció y él pudo jurar que por una milésima de segundo sus ojos habían dejado de ser fríos.

- Sabes perfectamente que jamás pensaría eso de ti, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano – replicó -. Al igual que tu a mi… Es más, creo eres que la única persona que me conoce realmente.

- Creía que te conocía – sentenció y antes de que el joven pudiera reprocharle continuó:-. La gente cambia… Tú lo hiciste, yo lo hice asique te pido por favor que no me juzgues… Creíamos habernos conocido realmente, pero no fue así… - por unos momentos su "máscara" desapareció, pero luego de estas palabras volvió, se deshizo del agarre del joven y, nuevamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando Juliet estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta el joven decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué sabes si cambié? Ya ni me hablas… - él necesitaba saber porqué la joven creía que había cambiado… Bueno, sí, el había cambiado y bastante pero no, al menos en lo que él pensaba, en su forma de ser, su pensamiento -. Además que vas a salir con un mugroso, estúpido y ególatra Slytherin… - argumentó Regulus. Cuando se enteró, en medio del griterío y los reclamos por haber conseguido una salida para su hermana con Snape, que la joven saldría con aquél joven a Hogsmeade había sido demasiado y no pudo evitar que sus celos salieran a flote. Y justo en el preciso momento, hablando de cómo habían cambiado lo recordó.

- Disculpa, pero tú saldrás con Bones y no te digo nada… No me vengas con eso de que es Slytherin porque no puedes decir nada, sí, cometerá errores, pero aún no los ha hecho – la castaña le había dejado con la palabras en la boca, no pudo responder… La joven continúo:- ¿Yo no te hablo? – Preguntó- Tú fuiste quién comenzaste a ignorarme, no yo a ti. Cada quién fue por su lado y así estamos… - dicho esto la joven salió del cuarto.

El joven se sentó en su cama. Era cierto, lo sabía, cada quién había ido por su lado. Luego de que comenzara Hogwarts se habían separado, cada quién tenía nuevos amigos y se habían dejado poco a poco de lado… Hasta que ni siquiera se hablaban más de lo necesario. Dejaron de contarse cosas y su amistad ya no fue lo mismo, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había roto…

- ¿En qué momento cambiamos tanto? – se preguntó Regulus.

***El fin de semana siguiente***

- ¿Sabes? Hay veces que odio a mi hermana… Y este es uno de ellos – sentenció "Dylan" hacia los Merodeadores y su mejor amigo. Todos se encontraban desayunando

- ¿Y eso es porque…? – dejó la frase inconclusa Sirius Black.

- Porque, claramente, es su culpa que MI chica haya salido con el peli-grasiento de Quejicus – dijo enfadado el joven, aún no perdonaba de todo a la chica… Aunque realmente él no podía decir nada, había invitado a Trisha Brown a salir.

- ¿Tú chica? – preguntó un extrañado Peter.

- Si MÍA y de nadie más – sentenció, ya de sí era insoportable para el joven tener que convivir con quién causó la muerte de sus abuelos aquí presentes, que ni decir tener que aguantar sus preguntas, para él, totalmente estúpidas.

- Lo siento, pero esta vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Colagusano… - declaró James – Ella no es tu chica… Y aunque te moleste de sobremanera no significa que puedas mandarla… Es libre para hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera – sentenció.

- El burro hablando de orejas… - murmuró James S. en un tono muy audible, claramente a propósito.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió su "clon" arrugando el entrecejo.

- Lo que quiere decir, mi queridísimo Cornamenta, es que estás hablando de algo que tú mismo haces – explicó Sirius arrogantemente.

- ¡Oye! – declaró claramente ofendido el aludido.

- Sabes que tiene razón amigo, aunque no lo quieras admitir.

- Pero es que Evans me ama… No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, todas quieren conmigo – el pelinegro estaba tan concentrado en su conversación que no se dio cuenta de las señas que sus amigos le hacían – Y ella… Por supuesto que no será la excepción… Soy único… - terminó con una sonrisa marca Merodeador.

- Sí, amigo, único… Y, claramente, estúpido… - declaró el joven pecoso. A lo que Sirius y Regulus II reían a más no poder.

- Mira "amigo", tú no tienes derecho a decir que yo soy estúpido… - comenzó claramente fastidiado.

- Puede ser, pero él lo dice y cuánta razón tiene… - inquirió una voz, el joven lentamente se dio vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas.

- Pelirroja…

- Evans para ti Potter.

- Yo... Y-yo – tartamudeó.

- Yo, yo ¿Acaso es lo único que sabes decir? – Preguntó y prosiguió con una sonrisa– Y para tú información, te lo repetiré nuevamente… - cambió su cara a una fulminante que no auguraba nada bueno - ¡NO SOY UNA MÁS DE TUS ZORRAS! – dicho esto salió como alma la lleva el diablo del GC sin siquiera desayunar.

- Lo siento por ti James, pero esta vez Dylan tiene razón… - alegó Lunático.

- No ayudas Lunático – alegó y se retiro del hacia su dormitorio.

- Lo siento pero creo que ya me retiro… - sonrió "Ronald" seductoramente a varias chicas – Tanta belleza necesita cuidados para quedar más sexy de lo que soy… Aunque con tanta perfección no sé con qué podría ser mejor de lo que ya soy…

- Eso ni tú te lo crees Ronald… Todos aquí ya saben quién es el mejor… ¿Verdad preciosura? – guiño un ojo.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… - le ignoró.

- Re… Ronald, mejor vámonos ¿Si? – James S. puso una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo sacándolo de allí, él sabía que el joven era de muy pocas pulgas… Y si ya de por sí un solo Black era escandaloso… Mejor ni pensar dos discutiendo.

*** En Hogsmeade***

Los Merodeadores junto con James S. y Regulus II se encontraban en el "Salón de té de Madame Tupie" cada uno con sus respectivas parejas, razón por la cual habían aceptado –aunque a regañadientes- ir a allí, excepto James y Peter. Cuándo en un momento la puerta se abrió, por ella entraron Severus Snape y "Penélope Ross".

-Ey, Clearwater… Mira quién está allí… - murmuró James a "Dylan" con la clara intención de cobrarle lo de esa mañana. Cosa que consiguió con mucho éxito, señal de ello fue que, perceptiblemente, el joven se puso rígido y apretó su vaso con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

- Ron… - musitó claramente enojado y, cuando el joven lo miró en señal de atención le indicó el lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Acto seguido conjuró una pluma y comenzó a garabatear rápidamente.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Juro que en cualquier momento lo mato.

- Madame Rosmerta – llamó a la joven - ¿Podría entregar esto a aquella mesa… - señaló donde se encontraba SU pelirroja – junto con una cerveza de mantequilla? De mi parte, claro está.

- Cómo desee jovencito.

Ambos amigos vieron como la joven enviaba una molesta mirada al pelinegro pecoso para luego intercambiar unas palabras con su acompañante y salir del lugar.

-No puedo creer esto…

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer bombón? – preguntó "sensualmente" Trisha.

- Nada, nada… - sinceramente no entendía como había podido invitar a salir a alguien tan… hueca. Bueno, la mayoría de las chicas con quién salía tenían muy buena figura, pero nada de "cerebro", por así decirlo. Ninguna se comparaba con su pelirroja, de hecho cualquiera a su lado parecía insignificante. Definitivamente su cita le estaba parecido totalmente aburrida.

***Más tarde***

Todos habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta… Ambos James estaban apartados de los demás hablando de sus respectivas pelirrojas.

-La verdadera diferencia entre nosotros James… – decía su nieto a James Potter – Es que yo ya he besado a mi pelirroja.

- Eso ni tú te lo crees Ross – declaró James un tanto divertido.

- Te lo juro, verás… fue así…

El joven comenzó a recordar aquél maravilloso día…

Ambos se encontraban en su casa… Recordó perfectamente como la joven pelirroja veía las nubes. Él se acercó a la chica cuidadosamente.

- Hola Dora – saludó a su, entonces, mejor amiga.

- Hola James – respondió con fingido ánimo.

- ¿Qué tienes? Te noto extraña… - se preocupó el chico.

- Yo no… - pero al ver que no iba a poder engañarlo decidió decirle la verdad: - Me siento extraña.

Recordó perfectamente cómo se sentía en ese momento, extraño… muy extraño. Y, sin pensarlo hizo lo que su corazón le gritaba que hiciera… la besó sin importarle nada. Fue corto, pero se sintió en las nubes.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA?!- gritó la niña cuando se separaron –ESTE ES EL FIN DE NUESTRA AMISTAD… JAMÁS ME VUELVAS A HABLAR EN TU VIDA.

Luego de terminar de contarle su historia –omitiendo algunos detalles, claro está – su abuelo habló.

-¿Y entonces porque sigues insistiendo?

-Porque luego la oí decir que jamás olvidaría ese beso, me decidí a conquistarla… Y no pienso detenerme hasta que me dé una oportunidad.

- Pues, lamento desilusionarte… Pero al parecer no serás el único que bese a Penélope-

-¿De qué hablas? – inquirió James S.

Para toda respuesta el otro pelinegro señaló a una, ahora, rubia tirada en la nieve con sus mejillas claramente sonrojadas con un joven de cabellos y ojos negros -igualmente sonrojado- encima de ella, quién se iba acercando hacia la muchacha peligrosamente.

-Antes muerto… - susurró lleno de furia para luego gritar a todo pulmón:- Hey Ross, quieren sobrepasarse con Hermione.

* * *

**_Nota de autora:_**

Aqui les subimos un capitulo mas, esperando que les guste y nos comenten mucho :D ¿Cómo creen que que reaccionara James S.? ¿Y Regulus II? ¿Creen que se desatara una lucha? Jaja esperamos sus comentarios, y actualizaremos a mas tardar en una semana.

Un beso...

**_PyJPotter_**


	6. La cita Parte II

_**Capítulo 6: La cita. Parte II.**_

- Expeliarmus

- Difindo

- Petrificus Totalus.

- Bombarda Máxima

- Cave Inimicum (1)

- Confundus

-Expulso

-Protego.

Eran algunos de los hechizos, que se lanzaban Gryffindor contra Slytherin en Hogsmeade. Todo esto había pasado por una simple y sencilla razón: Nimphadora había estado a punto de besar a Severus Snape.

***Varias horas antes***

Nimphadora y Juliet se arreglaban para sus citas: Severus Snape y Regulus Black respectivamente. Ninguna de las dos estaba totalmente emocionada, pero habían decidido pasársela al máximo mientras estaban en ese tiempo, se encontraban en los baños de prefectos, ya que Lily… sí, Lily Evans les había dado una oportunidad única de ir a ellos. Juliet revisaba varios vestidos mientras Nimphadora se cambiaba el color de pelo varias veces. Todas las paredes del baño eran bracas y de mármol. Las chicas se sorprendieron ya que en su tiempo eran muy distintos… con más tecnología, tenía una bañera del tamaño de una piscina e incluso tenía un trampolín. Tenía diferentes tubos que servían para echar jabones.

- ¿Qué color se ve vería mejor? ¿Verde o plateado?- pregunto Nimphadora.

- No lo sé…. El plateado- contesto su mejor amiga.

-Gracias, entonces me pondré mi vestido verde.

- ¿Te estás vistiendo como una serpiente?- pregunto incrédula su mejor amiga.

-Sí, tienes razón. Mejor me pongo mi pelo rojo y mi vestido dorado.

- Si mejor. ¿Cuál me queda mejor el negro o el azul?

- Mmm, siempre te ha quedado mejor el color azul. Pero no se creo que el negro resalta tus ojos.

- Ok gracias. Bien ¿Qué tal me veo?- dijo mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Muy linda. Pero te falta algo, tenía planeado dártelo para tu cumpleaños pero creo que es mejor ahora- dijo Nimphadora mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa negra a la que le había puesto un encantamiento para que estuviera al doble de tamaño- Aquí esta- dijo tomando entre sus manos un collar que tenía un gran corazón-. Es para ti, ábrelo.

Juliet agarro el collar, era como un guardapelo. Cuando lo abrió se sorprendió del contenido. Estaba ella junto a Nimphadora y Dominique bailando tontamente en círculos. Tenían más o menos 5 años y había mucha nieve alrededor, de inmediato reconoció que la casa del fondo era su casa y atrás de ellas había tras chicos poniéndoles cuernos y riendo: Fred II Regulus II y James S. esa foto era de cuando ella y Reg. Eran amigos y Fred y Dominique se llevaban bien. De cuando Nimphadora y James eran mejores amigos. Unas lágrimas traviesas se escaparon de la cara de la chica cuando leyó la inscripción: Amigas a pesar de todo. Sonrió con ligereza y se voltio a ver a su amiga que cambiaba de peinados, sus cabello era igual de rojo que el de siempre. Igual al de una Weasley o Lily Evans, tenía un vestido dorado con pocos holanes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y mientras se cambiaba de peinado se volteaba a ver en todos los perfiles.

-Vamos amiga. Solo falta media hora para ir a Hogsmeade- dijo Dora.

-Bien, gracias por esto me encanto. Ahora pónmelo- dijo con una sonrisa Julie.

-Bien… si la reina lo ordena- rio la chica.

Se lo puso alrededor del cuello y se lo cerró. Cuando el collar toco su cuello una luz dorada emano de él.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Juliet alarmada.

-Nada, solo acabas de hacer un pacto conmigo.

-¿Qué pacto?

-Tendrás que ser mi… sirvienta de por vida. Jajá ok, no, acabas de asegurar que siempre seremos amigas.

-Pues si no tengo otra opción- dijo bromeando Juliet.

-Jajá ya vámonos. Yo y Severus quedamos de vernos en 20 minutos en la entrada.

-Y yo y Regulus nos vamos a ver en los carruajes.

-Bien. Entonces vámonos.

Las chicas bajaron en silencio las escaleras cada quien sumidas en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo sería este Hogsmeade? El que ellas conocían tenía todo tipo de tecnología y en lugar del típico Zonko estaba Sortilegios Weasley que era atendido por su tío George que quería estar cerca de todos ellos. Como Nimphadora quería entes de empezar con su puesto de Aurora divertirse un poco iba a trabajar un año en los sortilegios con su tío. Regulus y James tan bien trabajarían en los Sortilegios pero como querían viajar ellos estarían en los Sortilegios de Francia. Julie había estado indecisa sobre si trabajar en la tienda de bromas o no. Aun no se decidía ya que lo más seguro era que a su papa le diera un infarto. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y hay estaba Severus Snape. Tenía una túnica de gala de color negro y una bufanda verde con plateada su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y si… estaba sonriendo.

Adiós Julie- murmuro Nimphadora mientras se iba directo a Severus Snape.

La chica bajo con paso inseguro y alcanzo a divisar a James S. con Trisha Brown. La sangre le hirvió pero no dejo que nadie lo notara sentía la mirada atenta de muchos Gryffindor y Slytherin cuando se fue con Severus.

-Hola- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa-. ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro. Si me permites hacerte un cumplido, estás hermosa- le alabo el chico.

- Gracias. Tú también estas muy guapo– dijo mientras se subía a un carruaje.

El resto del camino hasta Hogsmeade se la pasó comentando de temas triviales sobre las clases los profesores e incluso hechizos de su propia invención.

-Yo y mi mejor amiga Julie inventamos el Voloanis, que es para poder cambiar sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo cualquier objeto u persona en animal. Y estamos probando uno para ir unas horas al futuro o al pasado- dijo Nimphadora dándose importancia.

-Yo invente uno… no sé si decirte.- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado.

-Dímelo no le diré a nadie.

-Se llama Sectusempra y su… como decirlo su "cura" es Vulnera Sanen Tur. Es para mis enemigos- dijo apenado el chico.

-¿Magia Oscura? Severus no tomes el mal camino- le aconsejo la chica, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podrán traer esas simples palabras.

-Bueno cambiando de tema ya llegamos a Hogsmeade- dijo fríamente.

El pueblo estaba lleno de gente, reían y bromeaban se tiraban lo que quedaba de la nieve entraban a los negocios. Los árboles aun estaban con una delgada capa de nieve.

-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos primero?- pregunto Nimphadora.

- Te parece Zonko. ¿O prefieres las Tres Escobas?- pregunto el chico sonriendo de nuevo.

-Me parece… Honeydukes, pero no se ¿En lugar de las Tres Escobas no prefieres Madame Tudipie?

- Claro que me parece- respondió sonrojado. Una de las tácticas de conquistar de Nimphadora era invitarlos a lugares para enamorados y cosas así.

- Bien, vamos.

La tienda era grande. Tenía muchos estantes llenos de dulces: Plumas de Algodón de azúcar, Ranas de chocolate, Diablillos de pimienta, Pastel en forma de caldero, etc...

- Yo invito esto.- dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

- Bien, yo invito las cervezas de mantequilla.

- Ni creas que eso sucederá- le dijo el chico con otra sonrisa traviesa.

Salieron de la tienda con los bolsillos completamente llenos de dulces.

-A ver comete esta Gragea. Parece de… coco- le dijo la chica acercándola a la boca de Severus, el cual abrió la boca y la niña se la dio.

- Sabe a… Coco tienes razón.- dijo el chico después de probarla.- Prueba está tu parece de ¿Chocolate?- dijo mientras se la daba también.

- Cerca… es café.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa-. Entremos con Madame Tudipie.

Entraron al lugar. Era pequeño y caluroso un montón de mesitas lo rodeaban y estaba decorado con muchos adornos rosas y morados. Un montón de parejas de chicos se besaban y reían, hay estaban tan bien Reg. II y Susan Bones y James S. y Trisha Brown.

- Buenos días, quieren una mesa apartada- pregunto una sonriente señora robusta y con un gran moño negro en la cabeza.

- Si por favor. Queremos un poco de… intimidad- dijo Nimphadora con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro. Síganme por aquí.

Se los llevo a una mesa apartada casi al final del negocio, por donde estaban James S. y Trisha pero Nimphadora los ignoro olímpicamente.

- Yo quiero por favor una cerveza de mantequilla- dijo Nimphadora con una sonrisa

- Dos por favor- dijo Severus.

- Bien, ahora se los traigo.

La señora se fue con una gran sonrisa, y se dirigió a otra mesa donde le hablaban pero Nimphadora no alcanzo a ver quién era.

-¿Por qué aquí y no en las Tres Escobas?- dijo Severus de la nada.

- Me gusta este lugar. No se es muy… romántico.

- Ehh…- el chico estaba muy sonrojado y no sabía ni que decir-. Tu hermano no me matara ¿Verdad?

- O sea, que te digo que se me hace romántico y preguntas por mi hermano… pero no, no creo que te mate- dijo riendo la chica.

- Me pones nervioso no sé qué decir- dijo el chico apenado.

-Señorita, sus cervezas de mantequilla- dijo la camarera con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. Oiga aquí hay tres no dos.

- Lo sé, un muchacho de unas mesas para atrás me pidió que se lo diera junto con esta carta- le dijo tendiéndole una carta.

- Gracias- respondió la aludida. La carta era rosa, como si la acabaran de pedir y escribir ahí mismo, la desdobló con cuidado e hizo un sonido reprobatorio al reconocer la letra…

_**Hermione:**_

_**Mas te vale, alejar de mi vista a Snape o sino ni yo ni Ronald responderemos. Ronald está muy cabreado, así que mejor vete, sabes que somos capases de hacerle algo similar a lo de Víctor II.**_

_**Atte.: J.S Dylan.**_

La chica arrugo la carta muy molesta y hizo a un lado una de las tres cervezas de mantequilla. Recompuso su sonrisa y se volvió hacia J.S. al verlo le hiso una mueca molesta y se volvió de nuevo hacia Severus.

-Mejor tomemos rápido, porque mi hermanito no está muy satisfecho y no quiero tener que matarlo en público- dijo burlonamente mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

- ¿Matarlo en público? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Severus un poco incrédulo.

- Por matarte a ti.

El chico trago en seco y se apuro a tomar su cerveza. No llevaban ni la mitad cuando la chica alejo también su cerveza propia.

- Vámonos- dijo Severus que ya había terminado la suya - ¿Quieres ir a Zonko?

- Mejor demos un paseo- sonrió la chica parándose.

Ambos chicos tenían las manos metidas en sus túnicas, pero casi se rosaban. Caminaban en silencio por las calles llenas de nieve. Entonces Nimphadora se puso enfrente del chico y este se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la chica con una sonrisa traviesa agarro un puñado de nieve y la hizo bola. Se la aventó al chico directo en la cara.

-Lo crees chistoso ¿Verdad? Veamos ahora- dijo mientras le aventaba una también a la chica.

- Protego- dijo y le aventó otra bola.

- Protego.

Se empezaron a tirar bolas de nieve, pero después la "pelea" paso a estar más cerca. Severus tropezó con una roca que había y como estaba a escasos centímetros de Nimphadora cayó justo encima de ella.

- Hey, eso no…- iba diciendo la chica pero se cayó al ver a Snape a pocos centímetros de su boca. Se estaban a punto de besar, al fin los labios de la chica dejarían de ser propiedad única de James S. pero… ¿En realidad quería que fueran de alguien más?

- ¡Expeliarmus!- grito una voz y dio de lleno en la costilla de Severus que salió volando unos tres metros.

***Con Julie y su cita***

- Adiós Julie- murmuro Nimphadora dejando sola a su mejor amiga.

- Adiós Hermi- dijo la chica bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia los carruajes.

- Ahí estaba esperando en un carruaje su cita: Regulus I.

- Hola- saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Hola ¿Nos subimos?- pregunto el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El resto del camino hacia Hogsmeade se la pasó hablando de sus amigos, profesores, libros favoritos.

- La música muggle me encanta. Mi papá cree que es música… para muggles pero mi mama me deja escucharla yo y Hermione nos ponemos a cantar como locas muchas veces- recordó la chica riendo.

- Mi mamá no me deja escuchar esas cosas… está obsesionada con…- el chico se cayó sonrojado.

- Dime, confía en mí.

- Con las Artes Oscuras. Quiere que yo haga lo mismo.

- No tienes porque hacerlo, no dejes que te manipule- respondió molesta la chica.

- Tú no la conoces. Pero cambiando de tema, ya llegamos- dijo con brusquedad.

La chica bajo del carro recomponiendo su sonrisa. Por todas partes había gente, alcanzo a ver a los Merodeadores con sus citas y a James S. y Regulus II con las suyas.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Regulus.

- A… Zonko.- dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Julie abrió mucho los ojos al ver Zonko ya que en su tiempo era Sortilegios Weasley y estaba llena de tecnología. La tienda era de frente rojo y las letras Zonko eran grandes y negras. Entraron a la tienda. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de aparadores con bombas fétidas, véngalas Filibuster, etc...

- Yo pago- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Bien- sonrió la chica-, pero yo pago lo que vayamos a tomar.

- En ningún mundo- rio el joven.

Salieron con las bolsas muy llenas de todas las cosas que habían comprado y se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas. El lugar era cálido, estaba lleno de personas riendo bromeando, etc.… estaba limpio, pero salía un poco de humo y era muy acogedor.

-Buenos días jóvenes - dijo una mujer muy guapa de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Julie abrió aun más los ojos: era Madame Rosmerta pero 40 años más joven de lo que la recordaba-. ¿Una mesa privada o de vista pública?

-Hm, que el caballero decida- dijo riendo Juliet.

- De vista pública.

- Bien síganme- dijo madame Rosmerta guiándolos a una mesa que estaba situada casi en medio del pub- ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

- Para mí una cerveza de mantequilla- pidió Julie.

- Para mí un Whisky de Fuego- pidió Regulus I.

- Ahora se los traigo.

Minutos después llego la bebida de ambos muchachos, y Juliet vio claramente como entraban los Merodeadores con varias chicas a excepción de James Potter que se encontraba cabizbajo, seguro Lily de nuevo le había ignorado. Y Petrigrew que de por si era ignorado. Los chicos empezaron a charlar de temas triviales como: sus materias preferidas, Quidditch, sus hermanos -aunque más bien Regulus criticaba y Juliet escuchaba-.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?- pregunto Regulus I. una vez que habían terminado de tomar sus bebidas.

- Me parece perfecto vamos.

Salieron sumidos en sus pensamientos pero de repente Julie paró en seco, y observo una imagen nada racional: Nimphadora y Snape jugaban con bolas de nieve. Se suponía que en esa cita no se divertirían, y todo estaba saliendo mal pero todo empeoro cuando Snape se cayó encima de su amiga y esta se fue acercando a sus labios.

-Expeliarmus- oyó que gritaba la vos de "Ronald" y Snape salió volando.

De la nada un montón de Gryffindor's y Slytherin's habían salido. Empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hacia pero Juliet también había empezado a defender a los Gryffindor's estaba de espaldas a Regulus II. Ni sabía cómo había llegado hasta él, pero se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente.

- Difindo.

- Petrificus totalus.

- Bombarda Máxima.

- Cave Inimicum. (1)

- Confundus.

- Expulso.

- Protejo.

- Flipendo.

- Glacius.

- Levicorpus.

Eran algunos de los hechizos que se lanzaban los Gryffindor's y los Slytherin's. Nimphadora también había quedado de espaldas a James S. y Snape y Regulus I aventaba maldiciones a los Gryffindor's.

-¿¡QUE PASA AQUÍ!?- grito Minerva McGonagall. Se le veía más enfadada que nunca, ni siquiera los merodeadores del futuro (James S. y Regulus II.) la habían visto tan molesta antes- ¿Quién inicio todo esto?

Gryffindor's y Slytherin's señalaron a Nimphadora y James S. Juliet estaba a punto de decir que no era solo su culpa pero alguien le chito en su oído.

- ¿Y vas a permitir que les echen la culpa?- pregunto molesta Julie a Regulus II.

- Creo que es lo mejor… ¿O no? Esta cita era para que se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten… Tal vez un castigo lo logra hacer- dijo burlonamente.

- Ustedes dos síganme a mi despacho.- grito McGonagall a Nimphadora y a James S-. Ahora.

Los dos chicos se fueron cabizbajos y la siguieron todo el camino hasta Hogwarts. Al entrar a la oficina de McGonagall está ya estaba un poco más relajada, pero aun así ellos sabían que vendría a continuación.

- Muffliato - dijo Minerva para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación-. Espero y que sepan muy bien como soy, tanto en el futuro como ahora.

- Sí que lo sabemos- murmuro James S.

- Quiero que me expliquen exactamente que sucedió.

- Bien ella iba a besar a Snape y yo no lo iba a dejar.

- Yo no me iba a dejar-aclaro Nimphadora.

- No seas mentirosa.

- Tu cállate si no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas.

- Claro que lo sé, no me agrada ese tipo.

- Y a mi si Trisha Brown ¿Verdad?

- ¡CALLENSE!- grito McGonagall- No es mi problema quiénes son sus citas y quiénes no. Su castigo va a ser limpiar la Sala Común de Gryffindor por toda la semana más 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y donde los vea pelear seré mucho más severa.

Ambos chicos bajaron en silencio hacia el GC.

- Yo te quiero… ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que rechazar?- dijo de la nada James S. y su voz se oía dolida.

- Porque yo no te quiero. Yo sería la más feliz del mundo si me dejaras en paz- dijo fríamente la chica y cambio de dirección, se iba a la Sala Común.

James S. la siguió sigilosamente, y la oyó detenerse antes de llegar a la Sala Común.

- Ojala jamás me dejes en paz. Pero solo es porque me divierte ¿Verdad?- se pregunto la niña en un suspiro y termino de subir a su Sala Común.

"_De seguro lo dijo porque sin mí su vida seria aburrida"_,_ "No me creare falsas esperanzas, si tal vez solo sea por diversión, como ella dijo"_. _"No es un dato relevante, como para contárselo a Reg"_ pensaba James S. mientras subía tan bien a su sala Común, por primera vez en su vida el desconfiaba sobre si Nimphadora sentía o no algo por él, ya que el siempre había creído si era así, porque… ¿Qué sería de su vida sin su pelirroja?

* * *

_Nota de autora:_

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, justo una semana desde nuestra última actualización. Esperamos que les haya gustado... Cómo siempre aceptamos cualquier tipo de crítica, cualquier duda, consulta, idea, lo que sea lo dejan por comentario y cualquiera de nosotras -ya sea Pame o yo, Juli - contestaremos por el mismo medio.

_**N/A 1: **_Cave Inimicum: Hechizo de protección. Crea un escudo más fuerte que el hechizo Protego Totalum, pero menor que Protego Horribilis. Si se utiliza con suficiente poder, puede repeler cualquier maldición, excepto las tres maldiciones imperdonables.

Esperamos que les haya gustado, un beso.

**_PyJPotter_**


	7. La muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina

_**Capítulo 7: La muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina.**_

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Dado el internamiento de sus padres en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, debido a la contracción de viruela de dragón y bajo su pedido, se procede en esta carta a informarle del estado de los mismos. Lamentablemente tenemos la desdicha de informarle que Dorea y Charlus Potter fallecieron ayer debido a su, ya aludida, enfermedad. Debido a que usted es mayor de edad y que es su descendiente más cercano será quien decida que se harán con los restos. Para esto deberá enviar una carta a dicha institución en cuanto sea posible. **_

_**Se despide con el más sentido pésame.**_

_**Miriam Strout.**_

_**Directora de la división de Virus Mágicos, Segunda Planta.**_

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

James releía y releía esa hoja toda borroneada debido a sus lágrimas… Hacía tan solo unas horas se encontraba en la sala común con sus amigos cuando llegó una carta Leyó las líneas escritas con una caligrafía pulcra y en el mismo momento en que llegó a la palabra _"lamentablemente"_ sintió una pequeña punzada en el estomago, se obligó a sí mismo a seguir leyendo… Llegó a las palabras a las cuales más temía… "Dorea y Charlus Potter fallecieron ayer debido a…." Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, como no le llegaba el alma al cuerpo. Sentía un vacío en su pecho, muy grande. Extrañaría horrores a su padre, jugar con él a Quidditch, platicarle sobre el colegio, sus amigos, preguntarle sobre cómo hacer para conquistar a su pelirroja, y su madre… Su madre, sabía que añoraría sus comidas, sus preguntas, sus insistencias, sus concejos, sus retos, todo… Ya extrañaba todo en ambos, y todo por una maldita enfermedad… ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué?

***Horas antes***

Regulus, James S., Lily y Los Merodeadores se dirigían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor después de una exhaustiva clase doble de pociones con Slytherin.

-Valientes de corazón – murmuró James cabreado, desde la cita de Juliet y Nimphadora su odio hacia los Slytherin's había aumentado.

Entraron a la sala común y para sorpresa de los jóvenes del futuro ni Julie ni Dora se encontraban allí. Lo que "Dylan" más odiaba era que aún faltaban dos días para que acabara su castigo de limpiar la Sala Común a medianoche, lo cual era, verdaderamente, agotador. Pero, indudablemente, no tan agotador como tener que soportar los insultos de su pelirroja. A pesar de amarla era difícil estar con alguien que te insulta mientras recogen las envolturas de Grageas de todos los sabores.

-¿Sabes? Odio tener el nombre Regulus – dijo Regulus II después de irse al rincón más apartado, donde ninguno de sus… futuros familiares pudiera escucharlos.

- Y yo ahora estoy enojado con mi padre por ponerle Severus a Al.

Ambos chicos callaron al ver entrar a dos chicas por la apertura del cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Una era castaña y la otra pelirroja, a las cuales se les veía igual, o más, cansadas que a ellos.

-Odio a esa Bones ¡No deja de fastidiar! – había gritado desesperada Juliet.

- Oh, ahora comprendo a tía Herm's, esa Brown... No es de buena familia – alegó Nimphadora.

- Mal día ¿Eh? – preguntó Reg acercándose a su hermana y a Julie.

- Si, lo peor es que tengo un… ¿Presentimiento? No sé Ron, la verdad es que me siento demacrada – alegó la pelirroja.

- Siéntate princesa ¿Qué clase de presentimiento? ¿Tal vez uno como si se te olvidara algo importante?

- Si, eso mismo ¿Porqué? ¿Tú también lo sientes? – preguntó Nimphadora.

-Y no solo él, yo también – dijo acercándose James S.

- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? – respondió irritada Nimphadora.

- Cálmate, el solo hizo un comentario – le defendió Julie acercándose a su amiga, antes de que "Dylan" pudiera responder -. Y, aunque no lo crean, siento lo mismo.

- ¿Tal vez porque los cuatro son familia? – sugirió Lily.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Sirius señalando una lechuza parda que se encontraba en la ventana.

- Es una lechuza Black, por si no las conoces – respondió Regulus II groseramente.

- Óyeme Ronald… Te me calmas y no le hablas así a Sirius – espetó furiosa Nimphadora.

- Cálmate, si no se lo digo ahora no se lo podré decir jamás – susurró solo para ella su hermano.

- Si Ross, sé que es una lechuza. Pero me refería… ¿Para quién es? – preguntó sin intenciones de pararse.

- Bien ¿Qué les parece si el que se para la lee primero? – dijo flojamente James.

- Oh, por dios, son increíbles – alegó Nimphadora dirigiéndose a la ventana. Después de quitarle la nota a la lechuza, quién partió rápidamente, abrió la carta. A medida que leía su piel pasaba a ser más y más pálida, casi como un fantasma, el pelinegro decidió intervenir, no tenía buena leche de la carta y, mucho menos del estado en que se encontraba su pelirroja.

- Hermione ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice la carta?

La chica no respondió, el joven se paró decididamente y retiró la carta de las manos de la joven. Al igual que con la metamorfamaga, al leer la carta se notó claramente como se volvía más y más pálido, al terminar de hacerlo sin rechistar se la entregó a James. Todos se acercaron a leer la nota…

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Dado el internamiento de sus padres en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, debido a la contracción de viruela de dragón y bajo su pedido, se procede en esta carta a informarle del estado de los mismos. Lamentablemente tenemos la desdicha de informarle que Dorea y Charlus Potter fallecieron ayer debido a su, ya aludida, enfermedad. Debido a que usted es mayor de edad y que es su descendiente más cercano será quien decida que se harán con los restos. Para esto deberá enviar una carta a dicha institución en cuanto sea posible. **_

_**Se despide con el más sentido pésame.**_

_**Miriam Strout.**_

_**Directora de la división de Virus Mágicos, Segunda Planta.**_

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

Todos los presentes se encontraban demasiado conmocionados como para hablar. Nimphadora sollozaba en el hombro de James S. quién, inconscientemente acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

-Papá C-Charlus y ma-mamá Do-Dorea – susurraba entrecortadamente Sirius Black. Para él, desde que James se había convertido en su mejor amigo, su hermano y los padres de este lo acogieron como uno más de la familia los adoraba como si fueran sus propios padres. No podía ni quería creer, siempre los veía tan fuertes, con una sonrisa preparada para recibirlos.

-No… No puede ser cierto – dijo con la mirada perdida James.

- Co-Cornamenta, de verdad, lo lamento – Remus se había quedado sin palabras.

- ¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar Julie? – preguntó Regulus II en voz muy queda.

- No solo fuiste tú, fuimos todos. No cargues con la culpa, nadie la tiene. No hay nada que hacer, más que consolar a James – sentenció Juliet, veía preocupada a su amiga quién seguía sollozando.

- Pott…. James, lo lamento de verdad – expresó Lily Evans, le dolía ver en ese aspecto al pelinegro, siempre lo había visto con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo bromas, o riendo, pero ya no más

- ¿Cómo no recordarlo? No pude ser tan mala bisnieta – se culpaba entre sollozos y con la voz muy baja Nimphadora.

- No lo eres, es solo que con tantas cosas uno se olvida – la consoló el oji-marrón quién, aún, seguía abrazándola. Él sabía que también era, en parte, su culpa, pero todos tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Hubo unos momentos de silencios, demasiado tristes hasta que la metamorfamaga decidió interferir, un poco más calmada.

-James ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quieres que le diga McGonagall que nos deje ir a verlos? – ofreció.

-Yo… Si pudieras te lo agradecería – respondió demasiado triste, incluso para llorar.

- Vamos Ron, acompáñame por favor.

- Claro princesa – contestó el joven, no quería llorar frente a tantas personas, era cierto, jamás había conocido a sus bisabuelos, ni siquiera en esa época… Pero aún así dolía enterarse de su muerte, y más aún de las probabilidades de ir a su funeral.

Salieron en silencio, mientras Nimphadora sollozaba más lento y Regulus II dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas traviesas que secó rápidamente.

-No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado – suspiró luego de un momento la pelirroja.

- No es tu culpa princesa, a mi también se me olvido. Creo que es porque siempre estuvimos con Arthur y Molly o con Narcissa.

-Es la primera vez que no los llamas abuelos. Pero eso no importa, en realidad no lo son.

-Pero es como si lo fueran, no te sientas mal por esto, como todas las demás cosas los superaremos… juntos. Cómo la familia que somos – alegó abrasando a su hermana.

Antes de llegar al despacho de McGonagall se toparon con un inconveniente… Regulus Black I-

-Hola Ross… Y Ross pequeña ¿Qué hacen por aquí tan solos? – sonrió maliciosamente el joven. Y era cierto, donde antes había muchos estudiantes ya no se encontraba ninguno – Mira Ross, estuve pensando…

- Valla milagro – alegó altaneramente Nimphadora, cómo todo Black… ¿O Potter?

- No, no… Tú no estás en condiciones de insultarme Ross, estuve pensando que tu hermano me debe una… Por haber arruinado mi cita, y me las cobraré, claramente tendrá que ser contigo.

- Sobre mi cadáver – Reg abrazó protectoramente a su hermana.

-Me encantaría… - sonrió socarronamente – Pero no. Malfoy… Zabinni, a él.

De repente dos personas con los rostros encapuchados agarraron por la espalda al pelinegro y lo pegaron a la pared pero, al contrario de cómo debería sentirse Nimphadora, se sintió feliz… Porque tendría con quien desquitar su tristeza, enojo, enfado, furia… Muy despacio, sin que lo notaran, agarró su varita fuertemente.

-Déjame pasar Black, no quiero hacerte daño… Y ustedes, par de víboras ponzoñosas, dejen a mi hermano en paz.

- Me temo que no estás para hacer nada más que suplicar, mira Ross, nosotros estamos en el poder, si no entérate mañana en "El Profeta", si es, claro, que puedes despertar mañana.

- Ahh…- bostezó la chica y, con toda la tranquilidad, murmuró… - Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Demaius – Black salió volando, Malfoy quedó petrificado y Zabinni desmayado.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre te tengo miedo cuando te pones de ese humor – comentó sacudiéndose su hermano.

- Esperaba que me dieran más lucha… En fin, vámonos con McGonagall.

Ambos chicos apuraron el paso, para no tener que chocar con más imprevistos y, para su suerte, no paso nada más. Abrieron con cuidado la puerta del despacho de McGonagall y comprobaron que se encontraba allí revisando unos papeles, que bien podrían ser los TIMOS de los de quinto año.

-Profesora, pasó algo malo… Quería solicitarle, o más bien implorarle, que nos dejara marchar a San Mungo – pidió luego de aclararse la voz para obtener la atención de la profesora.

- ¿Y cuál es el accidente? – inquirió McGonagall con severidad.

- Los padres de James murieron – respondió entrecortadamente Regulus II. La profesora McGonagall cambió su cara de severidad a una de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo?

- Enviaron una carta desde el hospital informando que ayer habían fallecido, al parecer la viruela de dragón fue fatal.

- Yo… ¿Cuantos viajarán? – preguntó enternecida la profesora.

-Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto, Lily, Julie, James, Regulus y yo – informó la joven.

- Ocho personas… - murmuró meditándolo por unos minutos, que, a los chicos parecieron una eternidad -. Bien, pero solo por el motivo… Preséntense aquí en media hora, les arreglaré el translador.

Los Black's salieron del despacho y, luego de darle la noticia a Los Merodeadores, Lily, Juliet, Y James S. se dispusieron a irse.

-Ah, Minnie nos dijo que Peter no puede ir –dijo burlonamente Regulus II al ver que este también preparaba sus cosas.

- ¿Pero por qué no? El también es mi amigo – alegó James visiblemente molesto.

- Créeme James, mejor no presionar. Date de santos que nos deja acompañarte – le abrazó Nimphadora.

- Tienes razón, adiós Colagusano. Nos veremos en un par de días, se despidió apagadamente el pelinegro el cual apenas si podía llorar.

- ¿Qué decidiste hacer con ellos? – interrogó su nieto.

-¿Porqué el si viene? – preguntó el pelinegro, aún no terminaba de aceptar a "Dylan".

-Es mi hermano –declaró Juliet intentando salvarlo, sabía bien que también le dolía…

-Además no la dejaré ir sola- Julie bufó-. Mira, pongamos una tregua por ahora ¿Si?

-Bien… Pienso cremarlos, ellos me dijeron antes de entrar en Hogwarts que querían que esparciera sus cenizas el día y el lugar en donde Voldemort fuera derrotado, pero, aunque no creo que eso suceda conservaré sus cenizas.

-No pierdas las esperanzas, hay que tener fe – dijo la castaña abrazándolo también.

Luego de esa conversación todos fueron al despacho de McGonagall…

-Chicos, deben de saber que el Profesor Dumbledure no se encuentra aquí por cuestiones que no vienen al caso pero que se ha enterado de lo sucedido y… Señor Potter, lamento muchísimo su perdida, los Señores Potter no merecían esto… Mis más sentidas condolencias – expresó McGonagall.

-Gracias Profesora – intentó sonreír el aludido, pero solo logró hacer una mueca.

-Bien, quiero que tomen el libro, pero antes… Podrían venir un segundo Señoritas Ross y Clearwater.

Las tres se encaminaron a un costado de la habitación para tener mayor privacidad. Luego de unos minutos vieron como ambas asentían con la cabeza y volvían donde los Merodeadores, sus respectivos "hermanos" y Lily.

-Bien, espero verlos pronto, si necesitan algo o pasa algo quiero que me informen inmediatamente, estamos en tiempos oscuros…

Dicho estos todos tomaron un libro de transformaciones para transportarse al hospital. San Mungo era, para ser un hospital, bastante cálido decorado. Había una recepción con sillas de madera para los que esperan a ser atendidos, generalmente produciendo ruidos muy extraños. En la mesa de Información se encontraba una bruja regordeta atendiendo a los visitantes, y detrás de ella había un cartel que rezaba…

**ACCIDENTES PROVOCADOS POR ARTEFACTOS**  
Explosiones de calderos, detonaciones de varitas, accidentes de escoba, etc.

**Planta baja**

**HERIDAS PROVOCADAS POR CRIATURAS**  
Mordeduras, picaduras, quemaduras, espinas clavadas, etc.

**Primera planta**

**VIRUS MÁGICOS**  
Enfermedades contagiosas, como viruela de dragón, mal evanescente, escrofungulosis, etc.

**Segunda planta**

**ENVENENAMIENTOS PROVOCADOS POR POCIONES Y PLANTAS**  
Sarpullidos, regurgitaciones, risas incontrolables, etc.

**Tercera planta**

**DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS**  
Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados, etc.

**Cuarta planta**

**SALÓN DE TÉ PARA VISITAS / TIENDA DE REGALOS**

**Quinta planta**

SI NO ESTÁ SEGURO DE ADÓNDE DEBE DIRIGIRSE, NO PUEDE HABLAR CORRECTAMENTE O NO RECUERDA A QUÉ HA VENIDO, NUESTRA BRUJA RECEPCIONISTA SE ENCARGARÁ DE ORIENTARLO

- Nosotros te esperamos James – dijo Lily mientras todos asentían con la cabeza y se iban a la sala de espera.

- ¡No! Espera Canuto, ven conmigo, después de todo también son… eran tus padres – alegó el pelinegro con tristeza.

- Gracias Cornamenta – respondió Canuto con un sollozo perruno.

La sala de espera era, extrañamente, acogedora, sus paredes eran color rosa pastel y las cortinas blancas;

La sala de espera era, extrañamente, acogedora, sus paredes eran de color rosa pastel y las cortinas blancas; tenían revistas como _Corazón de Bruja _o el diario E_l Profeta_. Esperaron lo que les pareció una eternidad a que sus amigos salieran, pero aún así no dijeron nada. No tenían derecho, después de cierto tiempo salieron James y Sirius con cara de haber llorado a mares.

-Yo consuelo a mi padrino, tú ve con tu abuelo – dijo Julie lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Nimphadora la oyera, esta asintió con la cabeza.

La metamorfamaga se dirigió hacia su abuelo sin muchos ánimos pero lo abrazó como si no hubiera mañana. Aunque sentía un gran cariño por Arthur Weasley no era lo mismo que abrazar a su verdadero abuelo. Y, la verdad, era que vaya que lo necesitaba pese a tener a sus padres, suerte que no corrieron su madre ni su padrino, quería tener a alguien como lo tenía Dominique, a un abuelo de verdad. James abrazó con la misma fuerza a esa niña que despertaba en él un cariño, que ni siquiera se comparaba con el que tenía por sus amigos y, apenas, se comparaba el de Lily, pero que no era amor si no algo más… Pero no sabía explicar con exactitud qué.

-Los cremaremos en unos instantes, ya saben, con magia todo es más rápido – informó claramente a Lily la cual simplemente asintió.

Unos minutos después todos pasaban a una habitación en el segundo piso. Parecía ser la sala funeraria propia de San Mungo, todo estaba adornado de color negro, más no dejaba de ser elegante. La luz era de un blanco resplandeciente y había una lapida del tamaño de una caja pequeña que tenía una cruz incrustaba y rezaba…

_Charlus y Dorea Potter. Descansen en paz._

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero así era mejor. Dos medimagos dejaron, a través de fuego demoníaco, los cuerpos demacrados de los Señores Potter hecho ceniza, con sumo cuidado los metieron en la lápida, sellándola por arte de magia para evitar accidentes, y se la entregaron a James.

-James, hay que irnos. Si quieres podemos quedarnos un día en tu casa, Minnie dijo que podríamos estar fuera dos días – sugirió Nimphadora con voz apagada.

- Sí, vamos ¿Saben aparecer? – preguntó el joven sin ánimos.

-Sí – contestaron todos.

- Pero que sea un aparecimiento en conjunto, ya que nosotros no sabemos dónde vives – alegó Lily señalando a James S. Juliet, Nimphadora y Regulus II para luego hacerlo consigo misma.

- Y yo le avisaré a Andy, quería mucho a mamá Dorea – señaló Sirius.

- ¿Andy? ¿Andrómeda Black? – preguntó casi sin voz Nimphadora.

- Sí… ¿Porqué? – inquirió desconfiado.

- Yo te acompaño – declaró la niña tomando la mano de Sirius, acto seguido ambos desaparecieron.

- De acuerdo, vamos – declaró James tomando la mano de Lily quién, por primera vez, no le gritó nada, para luego tomar la de Remus, quién tomó la de Julie la cual tomó la de James S. para que luego este agarrara de Regulus II. Este último miraba desconfiado donde se había ido su hermana. Un momento después todos los presentes sintieron como sus estómagos se encogían, sensación que no les gustaba nada, para luego llegar divisar la casa del Gryffindor. La mansión Potter era un completo desastre y apenas la vieron supieron la respuesta a la pregunta que surgía en su cabeza… Los mortífagos habían atacado la vivienda.

***Mientras tanto con Sirius y Nimphadora***

Nimphadora se encontraba frente a una casa de aspecto acogedor junto a Sirius Black el cual, sin proponérselo seguía tomado de la mano de la niña… No era que estuviera enamorado de ella, pero vaya que sentía algo especial con respecto a ella. Tocaron dos veces la puerta antes de que la abriera una mujer pulcra cuya apariencia física era, al punto de vista de Nimphadora, extremadamente parecida a la de Bellatrix Lestrange, a quien conocía por fotos, solo que esta era de cabellos castaños. Esta traía en brazos a una metamorfamaga de cinco años.

-¡Sirius! Querido… Pasa, pasa por favor… ¡Ted! Tenemos visitas.

- Mi nombre es Andrómeda, Andrómeda Tonks, pero para los conocidos Andy o Andrómeda ¿Y tú eres…?

- Andy, ella es Hermione Penélope Ross, es sobrina de la Profesora McGonagall y una amiga mía, este año se cambió a Hogwarts.

- Pero puede llamarme por cualquiera de los dos nombres.

-Un gusto, siéntanse como en su casa….

Ambos chicos pasaron al interior de la sala que tenía unos hermosos sillones negros de piel con una mesa de cristal en el centro, pero, de la nada, empezó a vibrar la bolsa de Nimphadora la cual, inconscientemente sacó un pedazo de cristal que siempre, incluso el día que habían llegado a ese tiempo, tenía… Era un cristal que permitía ver a la otra persona que tuviera su gemelo, en él vio claramente a alguien que no esperaba, Juliet.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sirius.

- Un espejo gemelo, mi padrino me lo regaló. Ahora, si me permites, es una llamada privada.

Se separó del joven y fue hasta un sillón separado, recordaba que su madre le había regalado el otro a Julie, pero no esperaba que esta lo tuviera allí.

-Nimph, pasó algo horrible. La casa de los padres de James fue atacada por mortífagos, nos olvidamos por completo de ese detalle ¡Voldemort está vivo! – Decía Juliet en voz tan queda que Nimphadora se tuvo que acercar más al cristal para escuchar – Vengan pronto, lo más pronto posible.

-Bien, me voy, acabo de ver a tía Tonks de bebé, y tengo que avisarle a Andrómeda. Hay que irnos al colegio lo más pronto posible, después de decirle nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade.

Justo en el momento en que guardaba el espejo Andrómeda Tonks apareció.

-Mira cielo – dijo dirigiéndose a la metamorfamaga mayor – ella es Nimphadora.

- ¡No me llames Nimphadora! – gritó la niña cambiando su cabello a color rojo.

- Oh cielo, no exageres. Prefiere que la llamen Tonks – aclaró la mujer-. Ted viene en unos instantes pero… ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿No tendrían que estar en Hogwarts? – preguntó mirando seriamente a Sirius.

- Mire señora Tonks, venimos a avisarles que Charlus y Dorea Potter han muerto, debido a la viruela de dragón. Quisimos decirle ya que… ¡Señora Tonks! – gritó Nimphadora al ver que Andrómeda amenazaba con desmayarse.

- Oh, Ted esto es terrible – dijo a un hombre castaño que acababa de llegar -. Pero… ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por James?

- Bueno… Hay algo Andy ¿Crees que podrías darnos asilo por una noche? – preguntó Sirius hablando por primera vez desde las presentaciones, no le gustaba importunar a su prima -. Mañana volveremos a Hogwarts.

- Em… Sirius, tengo malas noticias…. La casa de James fue atacada, por mortífagos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos alarmados.

- ÉL, lunático, Lily, Juliet, Dylan y mi hermano están bien… Juliet acaba de avisarme.

- ¡Dios mío! Sirius ve por ellos, ahora mismo.

- Enseguida, pero tú te quedas aquí –alegó mirando a "Hermione".

- Pero…

- Eres menor de edad y es peligroso… Juliet estará bien.

Dicho esto desapareció con la ya conocida sensación de encogimiento. Al llegar se sintió desvanecer, y no tenía nada que ver con la aparición. Vio como la casa de los que durante tantos años había sido su hogar estaba totalmente en ruinas, no lo podía creer, si él se encontraba así no quería ni imaginar cómo se encontraba su amigo…

-James … - comenzó a decir casi sin voz al ver a su amigo llorando junto a Lily Evans que lo consolaba, en cualquier otro momento el hubiera estado saltando de alegría por ambos, pero dadas las circunstancias lo destrozó más – Hermano, Andy está dispuesta a darnos asilo esta noche.

- Bien… - alegó cuando recobró un poco la postura – Mañana nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade.

Todos se tomaron, nuevamente de las manos, desapareciendo y apareciendo en la acogedora casa de Tonks.

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Dado el internamiento de sus padres en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, debido a la contracción de viruela de dragón y bajo su pedido, se procede en esta carta a informarle del estado de los mismos. Lamentablemente tenemos la desdicha de informarle que Dorea y Charlus Potter fallecieron ayer debido a su, ya aludida, enfermedad. Debido a que usted es mayor de edad y que es su descendiente más cercano será quien decida que se harán con los restos. Para esto deberá enviar una carta a dicha institución en cuanto sea posible. **_

_**Se despide con el más sentido pésame.**_

_**Miriam Strout.**_

_**Directora de la división de Virus Mágicos, Segunda Planta.**_

_**Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.**_

James releía y releía esa hoja toda borroneada debido a sus lágrimas… Hacía tan solo unas horas se encontraba en la sala común con sus amigos cuando llegó una carta Leyó las líneas escritas con una caligrafía pulcra y en el mismo momento en que llegó a la palabra _"lamentablemente"_ sintió una pequeña punzada en el estomago, se obligó a sí mismo a seguir leyendo… Llegó a las palabras a las cuales más temía… "Dorea y Charlus Potter fallecieron ayer debido a…." Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, como no le llegaba el alma al cuerpo. Sentía un vacío en su pecho, muy grande. Extrañaría horrores a su padre, jugar con él a Quidditch, platicarle sobre el colegio, sus amigos, preguntarle sobre cómo hacer para conquistar a su pelirroja, y su madre… Su madre, sabía que añoraría sus comidas, sus preguntas, sus insistencias, sus concejos, sus retos, todo… Ya extrañaba todo en ambos, y todo por una maldita enfermedad… ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué?

Ahora se encontraba en la habitación que Andrómeda le había asignado. Ella había pensado que él necesitaría una sola para él, por lo cual había decidido que Sirius y Remus dormirían en una habitación juntos, Lily,"Hermione" y Juliet en otra y él solo. Era muy tarde, pero no podía dejar de leer esa carta, en pensar en sus padres, en todo… Se quería morir… Nunca antes había pensado realmente en morirse como hasta ahora, bueno, sí pero nunca a tal extremo de desear que lo mataran para así dejar de sentir ese dolor. Pero, no, no se iba a morir y mucho menos a matar. Sus padres habían dado todo por él, no les pagaría así, seguiría con su vida y lucharía por lo que quería. En ese momento recordó lo que alguna vez le había dicho su padre…

Se encontraba en su casa, era Navidad, había decidido pasa allí esas semanas con sus padres junto a Remus y Sirius, Peter no había ido ya que su madre había vuelto a enfermar, aún no entendía la facilidad de esta para hacerlo, últimamente eso era muy normal. Remus y Sirius habían ido a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle, pero él había decidido no ir. Estaba en su habitación, aún no creía como su pelirroja lo había insultado por defenderla… (1)

_- ¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! –gritó Lily, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela._

_- Venga, Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio –protestó James con seriedad._

_- ¡Pues retírale la maldición!_

_- Ya está –dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie -. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…_

_- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!_

_Lily parpadeó y, fríamente, dijo:_

_- Vale, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto –añadió-, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus._

_- ¡Pídele disculpas a Evans! –le gritó James a Snape, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita._

_- No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas –le gritó Lily a James-. Tú eres tan detestable como él._

_- ¿Qué? –Gritó James-. ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tú sabes!_

_- Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarte del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! –exclamó, y dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí a buen paso._

_- ¡Evans! –Le gritó James-. ¡Eh, EVANS!_

_Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás._

_- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –dijo James intentando en vano fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba._

_- Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído, amigo mío –apuntó Sirius._

_- Vale –aceptó James con gesto de fastidio-. Vale… -Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire-. ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?_

Estaba por sonreír cuando su padre entró en su cuarto provocando que se asustara visiblemente.

-Lo siento, hijo ¿Te encuentras bien? – indagó. Charlus Potter, era un hombre un poco más bajo que el, un tanto barrigón de cabello pelinegro con algunas canas debido a su edad… Tenía unos ojos azules y usaba lentes, era una muy buena persona, sí, tenía dinero, y mucho, pero jamás se jactó de él, eso era lo que su hijo más admiraba de él, era una excelente persona. Tanto él como su madre.

-Sí, perfectamente… – intentó sonreír lo más creíble que pudo pero su padre sabía de antemano, el lo sabía también, y por una simple razón…: - ¿Mamá verdad?

- Sí cariño, tu madre… Pero no solo por ella, yo también te he notado últimamente raro… Ni siquiera quisiste ir con Remus y Sirius a Londres… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Yo… ¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?

-Tu madre tiene una teoría… ¿Será tal vez una chica?- y al ver que su primogénito cambiaba notablemente sus facciones, supo que había dado en el clavo – Pues parece que así es, cuéntame ¿Cómo es?

- Es hermosa, perfecta, es la mejor en todo el curso pero también es divertida, aunque si la se enoja tiene un carácter de los mil demonios… Cuando la veo caminar parece como si el tiempo a mí alrededor se detuviera, y sus ojos… Tiene unos ojos color verde esmeralda totalmente hermosos, estoy seguro de que jamás he visto otros ojos como los de ella y su cabello... Parece sedoso, tiene un brillo único…

- A que adivino… ¿Es pelirroja? – interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó y su padre comenzó a carcajearse a lo que él solo arrugo el entrecejo – ¿De qué te ríes?

- Hijo, no me estoy riendo de ti… Es simplemente de una vieja "maldición" de la que me contó tu abuelo…

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó el oji-marrón, realmente estaba interesado.

-Primero cuéntame que pasó….

- De acuerdo – suspiró, sabía que su padre no diría nada hasta que le contara, le contó todo, hasta lo que hizo luego que se fuera -… y me odia.

- ¿No crees que tendrías que dejar de ser mujeriego para que te vea tal cual eres?

- Es lo mismo que me dice lunático, pero si amas a una persona lo haces tal cual eres… - replicó su padre estaba por atajarle el comentario pero él fue más rápido, para disgusto de su padre- ¿Y cuál era la "maldición de los Potter's?

- Pues, déjame recordarlo…- no le gustaba que su hijo le cambiara de tema abruptamente, pero lo dejó pasar, ya luego hablarían- Ya lo recuerdo…_Para todo Potter hay tres cosas que jamás les faltará, ser igual físicamente a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre; tener amigos que jamás te fallaran y, por último pero no menor importante... Se enamorarán de una pelirroja con carácter…_

-Entonces… ¿Tú crees que alguna vez me lleve el apunte Lily?

- Bien, tu madre…digamos que ella tiene más tacto para esto del amor… - su hijo le envió una cara que claramente decía _"¿No? ¿Enserio?"_ – Bueno, ella tiene muchísimo más tacto, pero mi concejo, no solo para el amor, si no para la vida… Si quieres algo lucha por ello, no te detengas por nada mientras que sea lo correcto y, sobre todo, nunca te olvides de quienes te aman, porque son esas personas por las que realmente vale la pena vivir, por ellas y por tus sueños.

Esas palabras le habían quedado grabadas… _"Si quiere algo lucha por ello, no te detengas por nada mientras que sea lo correcto y, sobre todo, nunca te olvides de quienes te aman, porque son esas personas por las que realmente vale la pena vivir, por ellas y por tus sueños."_ Y desde ahora eso es lo que haría, lucharía por las cosas que él quería, si sus padres habían muerto había sido por algo… No iba a quedarse ahí malgastando su vida… Sí, sus padres habían muerto… Pero él había madurado…

*** Al día siguiente***

Todos estaban un poco apagados por el día anterior, había sido uno de los más duros para todos. Pero cada quién lo llevaba como podía, todos estaban callados, a penas si habían probado su desayuno…

-Creo que es hora de irnos – sentenció James parándose de donde se encontraba sentado.

- James, sabes que pueden quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo… No son ninguna molestia…

- Andy, gracias… Pero tenemos que volver al colegio…

- De acuerdo – suspiró, no le gustaba que se fueran en estas condiciones pero, ante todo, estaba el estudio y no dejaría que no terminaran el colegio. Si algo había prometido a Dorea y Charlus era que, pasara lo que pasara, su hijo y sus amigos terminarían Hogwarts - ¿Dónde se aparecerán?

-Hogsmeade – respondieron todos a la vez.

*** En Hogsmeade***

-¿Qué rayos…? – comenzó a preguntar Juliet pero no alcanzó a responder ya que Regulus II la empujó hacía un costado. Donde segundos antes se encontraba ella pasó rozando un rayo verde.

Gritos, confusión, hombres y mujeres corriendo y luchando, niños gritando. Solo significaba una cosa… Mortífagos.

La muerte, _estaba a la vuelta de la esquina._

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí de nuevo. Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, sabemos que es un poco triste y deja con intriga, pero teníamos que escribir sobre las fuerzas, no todo será un lecho de rosas. Cómo lo dice el título "La muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina". Queríamos avisarles que, a partir de ahora, ya no podremos actualizar tan seguido ya que ambas hemos comenzado, nuevamente, las clases. Para ser sincera Pame las ha comenzado recientemente y yo -Juli- las había iniciado hace bastante -ella es de México y yo de Argentina, por lo cual tenemos diferentes "ciclos" de estudios-, pero ahora no podremos estar tan conectadas como antes ya que ahora no solo una estará ocupada sino que nos tengan paciencia. Igualmente intentaremos hacer lo más rápido que podamos. _

_Por otra parte, si tienen ganas y tiempo, nos gustaría que pasen por nuestros fics, los que escribimos por separado a ver que les parecen, si se fijan en el perfil de este se encuentran los links de nuestros perfiles y de nuestras respectivas historias, nos gustaría saber su comentario._

_**N/A 1: **el recuerdo es parte de uno de las memorias de Snape del libro de J.K., si no me equivoco es del quinto libro, lo saqué de por ahí, así que no se hasta que parte es lo que realmente escribió, pero estoy segura que la mayoría es de ella._

_Un beso..._


	8. Hermanas de sangre

_**Capítulo 8: Hermanas de sangre.**_

***En el capítulo anterior…***

-¿Qué rayos…? – comenzó a preguntar Juliet pero no alcanzó a responder ya que Regulus II la empujó hacía un costado. Donde segundos antes se encontraba ella pasó rozando un rayo verde.

Gritos, confusión, hombres y mujeres corriendo y luchando, niños gritando. Solo significaba una cosa… Mortífagos.

La muerte, _estaba a la vuelta de la esquina._

Ambos James tomaron la mano de sus respectivas pelirrojas…

-¡CORRAN! – gritaron ambos, acto seguido los merodeadores, Regulus II, Nimphadora, Juliet y James S. se dirigieron lo más rápido posible hacia un callejón oscuro para ponerse a salvo. Todos llegaron agitados y con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Están…todos…bien? – preguntó Sirius entrecortadamente mirando a cada uno de ellos, todos asintieron con la cabeza incapaces de hablar.

- Mortífagos… - susurró Lily, su cara reflejaba miedo, terror. James apretó su mano en señal de apoyo la cual, extrañamente, la joven no la había soltado.

- Hay que irnos lo antes posible de acá – sentenció Remus.

- ¿Y los niños? – preguntó Nimphadora inquieta.

- No podemos dejarlos… - alegó la castaña.

- Ellos… Tenemos que ayudar – sentenció Lily luego de recomponerse, sí, tenía miedo. Pero no dejaría que eso le impidiera ayudar a los demás.

- De acuerdo, pero ustedes se van de aquí ya mismo – alegó "Dylan" señalando a las tres jóvenes.

- Ni lo sueñes – decretaron las pelirroja y la metamorfamaga.

- Odio decirlo pero Ross tiene razón. Ustedes se irán de aquí.

- Soy mayor de edad, y si quiero me quedaré – sentenció la pelirroja.

- ¿Es que no entiendes Evans? – preguntó sacado de quicio James, el nunca era así y Lily jamás lo había visto de esa manera. No supo si era por la muerte de sus padres o por la situación pero la joven, por primera vez en esos siete años lo veía… diferente, mucho más maduro-. Esto no es por quererme hacer el valiente, mucho menos para presumir… – se revolvió el cabello inquieto – Hay gente en peligro, niños. Les estamos pidiendo que se vayan porque es mucho riesgo… Si ustedes están aquí lo primero que haríamos sería protegerlas… Y no ayudaríamos porque intentaríamos defenderlas.

- Entiéndanos, queremos ayudar y…

- Ya basta Hermione, no queremos que nada les suceda, por favor…. -suplicó

- No, ni lo sueñen. No nos pidan eso porque no lo haremos – alegó la, ahora, pelirroja evitando su mirada.

- Mírame… - la tomó de la barbilla, ambas miradas se cruzaron, verde con marrón – Necesitamos que no estén aquí, no queremos ponerlas en peligro…

- Yo… - Dora bajó la mirada, sabía que si seguía mirándolo a los ojos sucumbiría, pero no lo haría.

- Dora, no quiero que te quedes – dijo soltando su barbilla y revolviéndose el cabello como, momentos antes, había hecho James.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Nimphadora junto a Lily y Julie salieron corriendo hacia donde se encontraban un puñado de niños, que estaban llorando en medio del tumulto. Eran aproximadamente diez u quince niños de cinco a nueve años y un pequeño de dos años, en sus caras se veían el miedo, el terror, las jóvenes se acercaron e intentaron calmarlos. Los Merodeadores que estaban allí, James S. y Regulus las siguieron para que nada malo les pasara y formaron, alrededor de los niños y ellas, un círculo para protegerlos de los mortífagos, si no podían evitar que se quedaran, al menos las ayudarían a proteger a los pequeños.

-Todo va a estar bien cielo – dijo maternalmente a una niña de cabellos rubios que lloraba desesperadamente - ¿Dónde está tu padre?

La niña señaló a un hombre que estaba siendo arrastrado por un par de mortífagos que reían macabramente, la pelirroja secó con su pulgar las lágrimas que escurrían por la cara de la rubia.

-Todo estará bien, tranquila.

- Chicos, escúchenme… – pidió dulcemente la castaña para no asustarlos, al menos no más de lo que ya estaban – No les aremos daño, pero necesito que nos sigan, queremos protegerlos… - alegó mirando para todos lados para encontrar un lugar donde poder quedarse hasta que encontraran un lugar mejor, "_cualquiera menos en medio de aquí"_ pensó y clavó sus ojos en un lugar, alejado, lo suficientemente para poder protegerlos durante un rato. _"Bingo" _– Escuchen, necesito que todos tomen sus manos, por favor… Quiero que se dividan en tres grupos de… - la joven contó rápidamente a los niños, eran trece_, "si los dividimos entre las tres uno quedaría solo, bien, tendré uno más…"_ – Lily, Herms, quiero que ambas tomen a cuatro niños cada una, yo llevaré cinco, sin peros.

Ambas jóvenes decidieron no rechistar, la primera porque sabía que solo lograría retrasar más el poner a los pequeños a salvo, y la segunda porque conocía esa mirada en su mejor amiga… Si algo tenía claro, era que no podría hacerla cambiar de parecer, era demasiada testaruda, después de todo era, a pesar de todo, una Malfoy, y eso no cambiaría.

-Quiero que corran lo más rápido que puedan hacia allí – alegó señalando un callejón lo bastante alejado de todo el lío ese, no tenía muy buena pinta y estaba medio oscuro, pero, por lo menos, estarían más protegidos -, necesito que pase lo que pase corran hacia allí ¿Sí? – los niños asintieron, realmente tenían miedo… Pero increíblemente transmitía paz, Nimphadora aún no entendía como, por momentos podía dejar que sus ojos reflejaran sus sentimientos y, por otros, quedaba totalmente enmascarada, indiferente. Había hasta veces que no podía, ni siquiera ella, que era su mejor amiga, entenderla. Pero negó con la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos, ahora necesitaba concentrarse para poder sacar a todos esos niños de allí. _"Tienes que ponerlos a salvó"_ pensó, _"y cuando más rápido mejor"_.

- Ven aquí cariño – susurró la castaña dulcemente alzando a uno de los niños, este no debía de tener más de dos o tres años, era castaño y sus ojos eran un hermoso color gris -. Todo estará bien.

- ¡Chicos! Necesitamos que nos respalden para llevar a los niños allí – gritó entre todo ese jaleo Lily a los Merodeadores, "Ron" y "Dylan" señalando su próximo destino -. Luego sabremos donde dejarlos, además podremos protegerlos mejor. A la cuenta de tres…

- Uno… - Lily y Nimphadora hicieron que todos los niños se tomaran de las manos, quedando en medio de su "grupo" para poder llegar lo más rápido posible – Dos… - Juliet hizo lo mismo que ambas pelirrojas solo que esta tenía, además de los cuatro niños, al bebé – Tres…

Los pequeños y las tres muchachas corrían lo más rápido que les permitían sus cuerpos hasta el callejón con los Merodeadores, James S. y Regulus II protegiéndolos. A penas estuvieron todos en el callejón pusieron hechizos protectores, no querían que los niños sufrieran ningún tipo de daño en algún descuido.

-¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si, eso creo… ¿Niños… se encuentran bien? – inquirió Nimphadora dulcemente tomando al pequeño que cargaba, hasta hacia unos instantes Juliet debido a que esta se encontraba cansada, no porque tuviera un mal estado físico, sino porque, no solamente tuvo que correr y ayudar a cuatro niños, también tuvo que llevar al pequeño. Lo que hizo que James S. la viera con infinita dulzura… "_Es perfecta, tan linda, tan tierna, tan... ¡Ya! ¡Concéntrate James! Ahora tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Tienes que sacarlas a ellas y a los niños de aquí"_. Se reprochó mentalmente el joven pecoso.

- Nos iremos ¿Sí? Tenemos que ayudar – dijo Remus.

- Y ustedes se quedarán aquí– sentenció Regulus II.

- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras – objetó Juliet.

- Te quedarás aquí, quieras o no – alegó, nuevamente, el joven.

- ¿Y crees que puedes mandarme? – Inquirió.

- Sabes que sí puedo lo aré.

- Ya quisiera verte detenerme…

- Julie… - alertó "Dylan".

- Sabes que perfectamente podría hacerlo.

– Tú y yo no somos nada.

- Tienes razón – los ojos del joven se tornaron fríos, estaba conteniendo su furia, y no sabría cuanto más podría resistirlo -. Pero debes cuidar a los niños.

Todos los jóvenes sabían que esas simples palabras harían que, no solo Juliet, sino las tres, se quedaran. Jamás dejarían a esos niños con tal de protegerlos.

- Y ahora si me permiten…- salió altivamente y orgulloso de allí con una sonrisa.

- Prométeme que te cuidaras hermanita ¿Sí? – dijo James a Juliet dando media vuelta y abrazándola, sabía que iba a necesitar a alguien que la calmase luego de su "derrota"… Y su mejor amiga no iba a ser de mucha ayuda ya que se encontraba, igual, o más enfurecida que ella – No te pongas así. Me prometes que te cuidarás ¿De acuerdo?

- Si no me queda otra… - susurró a regañadientes, odiaba no poder hacer nada… Simplemente era demasiado… testaruda. Dylan besó la frente de la joven cariñosamente para luego separarse un poco de ella y tomarle la barbilla – Solo queremos protegerte.

- Si no me queda otra… - el joven la soltó.

- Tú también cuídate Ross. No hagan nada estúpido.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas Clearwater – dijo cortante. El joven sacudió la cabeza con resignación, simplemente no la entendía.

Lily asintió sin decir nada y comenzó a revisar que ninguno de los pequeños estuviera herido.

-Algunos tenían raspones y algunas lastimaduras, pero nada demasiado grave gracias a Merlín.

- De acuerdo ¿Qué haremos ahora? – inquirió la otra pelirroja.

- No sé, no podemos dejarlos aquí… - alegó Julie. Las tres jóvenes se quedaron pensando que podían hacer. Por un lado querían ayudar, no podían dejar a los Merodeadores, "Dylan" y "Ronald" solos, pero por el trío no querían dejar solos a los niños, ni tampoco lo harían, al menos no hasta dejarlos con alguien en quien confiaran…

- ¡Eso es! – Sonrió – Se donde dejar a los niños, Lily, tu encárgate de avisarle a los chicos que los llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

Ambas jóvenes vieron salir corriendo como alma la lleva el diablo a la pelirroja.

-¿A dónde los llevaremos? – preguntó Julie.

- Con Aberforth, a Cabeza de Puerco – explicó Dora, conocía al anciano porque ni su padre ni su madre lo dejaban de lado, nunca -. Todo estará bien, - prometió – vámonos niños.

Ambas jóvenes atravesaron cuidadosamente los callejones con un atajo que solo ellas conocían junto con los pequeños. Cada tanto se detenían en algún lugar más o menos seguro para comprobar que nadie los siguiera… _"Al fin"_ suspiraron ambas cuando vieron la entrada. Encima de la puerta había una señal de madera estropeada con la cabeza de un jabalí salvaje que goteaba sangre sobre tela blanca alrededor. Nimphadora pensó que, en su época, la taberna era mucho mejor, incluso competía con las Tres Escobas. Entraron y, como esta previó, no había absolutamente nadie. La barra en esa Cabeza de Puerco era pequeña y extremadamente sucia, el suelo estaba cubierto de serrín, las ventanas casi opacas y el suelo nada visible bajo la suciedad. Había una gaveta de madera antigua detrás de la barra que servía como registro del dinero en efectivo, y el cuarto entero olía fuertemente a cabras. Incluso los trapos detrás de la barra parecen sucios. Se acercaron a esta para ver si alcanzaban a ver al hermano de Dumbledure, quien era dueño de esa taberna. Dio la impresión de que todos los niños estaban muy asustados, y no era para menos con esas fachadas.

-¿Qué quieren? – preguntó una voz gruñona saliendo desde un costado de la habitación haciendo que los más pequeños dieran un pequeño brinco mientras que las jóvenes solo bufaron aliviadas, el pequeño castaño se abrazó a las piernas de Juliet escondiéndose. Ambas lo vieron. Poseía ojos azules como los de su hermano Albus, y, al igual que él, usaba gafas. De cabello largo y gris al igual que su barba, de contextura alta y delgada y daba aspecto de ser cascarrabias.

- Sabemos que eres Aberforth, Aberforth Dumbledure, el hermano del Director Dumbledure…- el anciano levantó las cejas en señal de incredulidad, después de todo ¿Cómo podrían ellas saber que aquel señor era su hermano? Mejor dicho, alguien tan joven - Y queremos, mejor dicho, le rogamos que nos deje resguardar a estos niños en la habitación de arriba. Hogsmeade está siendo atacado por Mortífagos en este momento – explicó la pelirroja muy rápido.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso sobre mí?

- Eso no importa en este momento. O lo hace o le hecho un maleficio – amenazó Juliet. Estaba un poco fastidiada ya que su amiga estaba pareciendo una dulzura en el momento menos indicada.

- ¡Juliet! – regaño su amiga.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó ignorando olímpicamente a la joven.

- De acuerdo… – aceptó luego de unos momentos – Pero solo porque si no me echarán un maleficio y, créanme, no quiero que salgan lastimadas – alegó Aberforth intentando ocultar su lado amable.

Subió a los niños, muy a regañadientes, a la sala de arriba del local y, luego de que les aseguraran que nada malo pasaría, salieron del cuarto.

-Gracias – Nimphadora abrazó al anciano para la sorpresa de este.

Ambas salieron a toda prisa con sus varitas en mano. La situación no había mejorado mucho, Lily y James estaban espalda contra espalda lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra; Sirius estaba con Remus, al igual que James y Regulus II. Julie y Dora salieron corriendo hacia los dos últimos.

-Hermanito, si no te importa, me robo a "Dylan" – acto seguido Nimphadora tomó la mano de James y lo llevó hasta el otro lado, donde un mortífago arrastrando a una mujer.

- No puedo creer que hasta estos momentos aceptes que te agarre la mano – dijo James S.

- Yo no puedo creer que en estas circunstancias sigas siendo un idiota inmaduro – replicó la joven soltando la mano del aludido.

- Bien – respondió con pesadumbre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más…

- ¡Sectusempra! – gritó una voz extrañamente familiar dirigiéndose a James S.

- ¡Protego! – gritó Nimphadora.

- Crucio – gritaron dirigiéndose esta vez a la metamorfamaga, la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar…

- ¡Ah…! – gritaba retorciéndose en el suelo.

- ¡Dora! ¡Dora! ¡Por favor, déjala! – rogaba el pelinegro agachándose a la altura de la torturada. Se sentía mal… Realmente mal, sabía que si fuera por él, él estaría, sin lugar a dudas en su lugar. La mujer encapuchada que estaba torturándola estaba sonriendo, pudo distinguir que su cabello era castaño y rizado. La mujer se quitó la máscara para disfrutar de los ruegos del chico… Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿El bebito quiere que suelte a su novia? – preguntó con voz aniñada para luego soltar una carcajada.

- Por favor – suplicó -. Déjala, házmelo a mí, no a ella – rogaba "Dylan", estaba furioso, pero en esa mujer estaba el que Nimphadora dejara de sufrir.

Juliet y Regulus observaban de reojo la escena, se sentían… vulnerables. Muy vulnerables. Ninguno de los dos quería ver a Dora sufrir pero, en ese momento, estaban bastante ocupados con dos mortífagos que habían logrado amordazar a Remus.

-Te lo dije Ross, la chica pagaría – alegó con voz burlona uno de los mortífagos pero, sin embargo no se quitó la máscara.

- ¡Asqueroso Black! ¡Deja en paz a mi hermanita! – Decía mientras le lanzaba hechizos, pero entonces recordó que lo más importante en ese momento eran su hermana y que no le pasara nada a ninguno de los de ese tiempo – Desmaius Máximo.

Habían gritado Juliet y Regulus a la vez junto a James que había visto la cara de su amigo… Esa que solo hacía cuando recordaba algo… ese hechizo era más potente que el Desmaius normal, hacía que todas las personas que estuvieran en frente se desmayaran con un máximo de cinco minutos. Ese había sido la invención de su amigo y suya. Nimphadora dejó de quejarse, pero cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-Potter, llévate a Evans, y a Lupin, Black lleva a Hermione - decía débilmente James S. - ¡Bueno! ¡¿Qué demonios esperan?!

James Potter desamarró sencillamente a Remus y se lo llevó junto con Lily, quién se veía seriamente débil. Sirius corrió donde Nimphadora cargándola en sus brazos. Los cuatro chicos y Nimphadora en brazos de Sirius corrieron a Honeydukes, lo más seguro para entrar, donde se encontraba el pasaje secreto. Los mortífagos despertaron, pero esta vez más preparados los chicos del futuro se pusieron en posición de combate clásico y, cuando creían, o más bien sabían que no tendrían opción ocurrió algo inesperado… Albus Dumbledure junto a la profesora McGonagall llegaron por el camino donde se iba a Hogwarts, por el otro camino llegaron, a la vez, una oleada de aurores. Se escucharon muchísimos ¡Crack's! y todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido sin excepción.

-Profesor…– llamó James S. acercándose a Dumbledure – Acabo de dejar a Hermione con Sirius, James, Lily y Remus, ya se fueron.

- Bien ¿Algún herido? – preguntó con voz preocupada el anciano.

- Dora, Bellatrix Lestrange usó la maldición Cruciatus – informó Juliet demasiado preocupada.

- Minerva, por favor, llévese a los jóvenes al castillo – pidió el profesor Dumbledure.

- También dejamos a un grupo de niños con el Señor Aberforth – recordó Julie.

- ¿Con Aberforth? – inquirió sin comprender el anciano - ¿Y él los dejó así como así?

- Si… Bueno… lo amenacé con hechizarlo – bajo la cabeza avergonzada -. Pero era la única forma de que lo hiciera. No íbamos a dejar a esos niños solo. Pero tampoco nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados… Aunque creo que hubiera sido lo mejor – añadió casi inaudiblemente.

- Bien, deben volver al castillo Minerva…

Todo el trayecto hacia el castillo lo hicieron en silencio, muy preocupados por la salud de Nimphadora. Al entrar al castillo se dirigieron, por primera vez, sin rechistar a la enfermería con Madame Profey junto a la profesora McGonagall, quién también se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando Julie vio a Nimphadora el alma se le cayó al suelo. Su amiga estaba en un estado deplorable, llena de moretones que aún sangraban, tenía vendada la cabeza y estaba sumamente pálida, a su lado estaba Sirius, que le tomaba la mano transmitiéndole fuerzas. James estaba profundamente dormido en la cama de al lado y Lily lo observaba sentada al pie de la cama donde se encontraba Remus quién, por el contrario, observaba la ventana con aspecto demacrada, como cuando se acercaba la luna llena.

- Va a mejorar cierto – alegó rápidamente James S. poniéndose a su lado.

- Pues… No lo sé – respondió Madame Profey.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabe? – preguntó el hermano de la joven totalmente enfurecido.

- Cómo verá se encuentra muy débil, tiene serías lastimaduras y me temo que se encuentra bastante grave – comenzó a explicar la enfermera -. El cruciatus que recibió fue muy fuerte, dejó heridas internas…

- ¿Hay alguna solución? – inquirió Sirius realmente preocupado, no sabía explicarlo, pero la quería, y mucho.

- Me temo que la única manera de hacerlo es mediante una transfusión de sangre…

- Usted lo puede hacer ¿Verdad? – "Dylan" se encontraba más inquieto a medida que la mujer hablaba.

- Yo mismo podría ser el donante – se ofreció su hermano, primero que nada estaba ella.

- No, no podrías – sentenció, inesperadamente, Juliet. Sus facciones se habían tornados llenos de culpabilidad.

- Sí, sí podría, soy su hermano…

- Eso no quiere decir que tengas la misma sangre.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – la joven sonrió tristemente, si tan solo no hubiera… tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenía que explicar todo.

- Cuando teníamos diez años habíamos decidido ir al lago… Ella, Dom y yo.

- ¿Quién es Dom? – preguntó Lily.

- Una amiga de Francia, Dominique, prácticamente son las mejores amigas desde pequeñas – explicó James S. esbozando lo que quería ser una sonrisa, pero que solo llegó a ser una mueca -. Odian separarse, no sabes que es mejor, que estén peleadas o que se comploten…

- Exacto – suspiró profundamente y se obligó a seguir hablando -. Pero ese no es el punto…

- Explícate.

Juliet comenzó a recordar, esos momentos hacía seis años….

Tres niñas se encontraban en los jardines de Malfoy Manor (1) sentadas, una pelirroja, una metamorfamaga y una castaña…

-¡No es justo! ¡Quiero ir a Hogwarts! – declaró la pelirroja.

- Sabes que no tenemos edad suficiente Dom – replicó la metamorfamaga.

- Pero… Simplemente desearía estar allí – se resignó Dominique -. Todos dicen que es genial, Louis me ha mandado una carta diciendo lo hermoso que es, pero dice que no me contará nada más hasta que llegue mi turno, así es sorpresa…

- Sí, Reg me dijo que es estupendo, a penas en unos… - se puso a pensar - Dos renglones. Usó el mismo argumento, parece como si todo allí fuera más interesante…

- No sé que le ven de interesante… - declaró la castaña mientras se paraban a lo que sus amigas la miraron atónitas, ella era la que le encantaba Hogwarts… Aunque también Beauxbatons, aún no se decidía a que escuela ir.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se animó a preguntar una de sus mejores amigas.

- Lo siento – suspiró la castaña -. Es que… No sé qué hacer… Solo falta un año para que comiencen Hogwarts y yo no sé qué hacer… Por un lado sé que mi madre siempre quiso ir a Beauxbatons y que estaría encantada de que vaya, a mí también me gusta, pero no estaría con ustedes. Pero por el otro a mi padre le encantaría que vaya a Hogwarts, y las tendría a ustedes, pero mi madre se decepcionará. Pero también sé que mi familia me apoyará decida lo que decida ¿Pero cómo me pueden apoyar en lo que decida si ni siquiera sé lo que quiero? – dijo todo tan rápidamente descargando todo lo que llevaba dentro para luego volver a sentarse y taparse las manos con la cara en señal de frustración. Sus amigas se miraban entre sí hablando con la mirada.

- Juliet… Sabes que pase lo que pase no solo tus padres estaremos contigo, nosotras también ¿Verdad?

- Nimph tiene razón, somos amigas para siempre. Aunque estemos lejos ¿Sí? – ambas se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

- ¿Lo prometen?

- Siempre – todas sonrieron.

- De acuerdo – la joven se recompuso en un segundo y les enseñó su mejor sonrisa demostrándoles que todo estaba bien -. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta cerca del lago?

Las tres se dirigieron al hermoso lago. Alrededor de este había millones de pájaros, flamencos, pelícanos y, sobre todo, pavos reales. Lleno de árboles, plantas y flores de todo tipo. Era algo así como un "paraíso en la tierra".

-¿Saben? Adoro venir aquí – sonrió Dominique, la joven era pelirroja, pecosa como toda Weasley y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, a diferencia de sus hermanos quienes eran rubios.

- Yo también, da… Paz.

- _Este lugar es el paraíso perdido en la tierra, donde todo es posible y lo último que se pierde es la esperanza_ – recitó Juliet. Las tres sonrieron -. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cascada?

- Hay más que explorar en el paraíso – dijo alegremente Dora.

- Y todo es posible, al menos si no estás cuerda – soltaron una sonora carcajada -. Ya, vamos.

La cascada no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban en ese momento, caminaron unos cinco, diez minutos y llegaron, la vista era maravillosa… Parecía hecha por arte de magia, y probablemente era mantenida de esa manera. A pesar de estar llegando el otoño era un maravilloso y pintoresco paisaje, la vista era indescriptible. Las hojas de los árboles, al igual que las plantas, parecían pintadas sus colores estaban entre un tono verdoso y marrón, el olor que aproximaba que pronto llegaría el invierno se sentía en el aire. Nimphadora sonrió con esa sonrisa que anunciaba algo terriblemente divertido.

-Tocada – sonrió mientras empujaba levemente el hombro de Dominique y salía disparada entre la pradera.

- Oh… Ven aquí – alegó y fue corriendo detrás de ella, justo cuando la perdió de vista vio de reojo a Juliet riendo -. ¿Tú también?

- ¿Yo que hice? – preguntó "angelicalmente" la castaña.

- Ahora verás – comenzó a perseguirla hasta tocarla, para luego salir corriendo. Estuvieron un largo rato jugando, las tres corrían bastante rápido, pero al mismo ritmo, lo que lo hacía más interesante. El trío se sentó sobre el pasto a descansar un rato, realmente estaban cansadas. Ya estaba atardeciendo y la vista, si durante el día era increíble, en ese momento era mucho más hermosa. Los árboles parecían estar bañados por la tenue luz de los últimos rayos del sol que se extendían por toda la cascada, haciendo que esta realmente pareciera un paraíso al igual que todo su alrededor. Se quedaron un rato escuchando el ruido de las aguas cayendo, de cierta forma eso las relajaba.

- Pensar que el año entrante no podremos venir más aquí – suspiró Nimphadora.

- Oigan, no quiero que nos pongamos tristes ¿Sí? – Dijo Juliet dando su mejor sonrisa – Hay que disfrutar ahora lo más que podemos… Así que nada de tristezas ¿Vale?

- Vale.

Las tres niñas sonrieron, no desaprovecharían ese último año. Sí, el año que viene entrarían a estudiar en Hogwarts – o Beauxbatons- y, probablemente les encantara. Pero sabían que echarían de menos esos momentos en que solamente tenían que preocuparse por no ensuciar su ropa o portarse mal.

- Creo que es hora de que volvamos – anunció Juliet viendo como el sol ya casi se escondía -. Ya está por refrescar y mis padres se preocuparan si no volvemos.

- De cuerdo.

Las tres niñas bajaron la colina admirando el paisaje y haciendo uno que otro comentario acerca de cosas triviales. Cuando Dominique vio algo brillar entre la maleza. Se acercó sin que sus amigas lo notaran ya que estaban enfrascadas en su conversación.

-¿Y Dom? – interrogó Juliet.

- Yo… No lo sé, venía detrás de nosotras – dijo alarmada Nimphadora, eso no era una muy buena señal. Ambas se pusieron a buscar rápidamente a la pelirroja. Y la encontraron…

- ¡Dominique! – gritó la castaña. La Weasley se encontraba inconsciente y toda lastimada en un precipicio de tres metros. Ambas bajaron lo más rápido y precavidamente que pudieron, cuando llegaron la vieron, su estado era malo, bastante malo. Tenía varias cortadas, estaba toda sucia y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, como así otras partes de su cuerpo.

- ¡Por Merlín! – susurró la metamorfamaga cambiando su cabello a blanco debido al susto. - ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos irnos, pero hay que buscar ayuda. Dom, por favor, aguanta.

- Tiene pulso y aún respira – declaró Juliet con corazón en la boca -. ¡Debra! – llamó, acto seguido apareció una pequeña criatura con grandes orejas como las de un murciélago y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis en color azul cielo.

- ¿La ama Juliet llamó a Debra? – preguntó la elfina haciendo una referencia tan profunda que tocó el césped con la punta de su afilada, y larga, nariz. En cuanto vio a su ama en completo estado de preocupación se alarmó - ¿Le ha pasado algo Señorita? ¿Está usted bien?

- Yo… Yo estoy perfectamente Debra, pero necesito que, por favor traigas a mis padres, es urgente… - suplicó la joven.

- Sus pedidos son órdenes – y con un sonoro "crack" desapareció. Ambas jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, acto seguido se sacaron sus abrigos para cubrir las heridas de su amiga y que esta no se infectaran. Luego de unos momentos se hoyó otro "crack" y aparecieron dos matrimonios, Draco y Astoria Malfoy y Sirius y Penélope Black.

- Hijas ¿Qué…? – pero su pregunta fue respondida al instante al ver a Dominique en ese estado. Rápidamente ambas mujeres se acercaron hacia la herida para comprobar cómo se encontraba.

- No lo sabemos, estábamos volviendo y nos dimos cuenta de que "Nicki" no nos seguía volvimos a buscarla… -explicada entre sollozos la metamorfamaga mientras era abrazada por su padre.

- Y se encontraba así, tapamos sus heridas para que no se infectaran y luego llamamos a Debra para que les avisara a ustedes… - terminó diciendo entre hipidos abrazándose a su padre quién también le devolvió el gesto.

- Hay que llevarla a la mansión, allí llamaremos a un medimago para que la atiendan mejor ¿Sí? - explicó Penélope.

- Estará bien – declaró al ver a ambas niñas con la preocupación en su rostro.

La metamorfamaga y la castaña estaban esperando pacientemente del otro lado de la habitación, en Malfoy Manor de donde se encontraba Dominique, hacía dos días que la joven se encontraba allí. Luego de que sus padres la recostaran no les habían permitido verla. Y a eso, agregándole que la madre de la joven, Fleur, creía que ellas eran una mala influencia para ella y, causantes del accidente de su hija, no habían podido verla. La madre de Nimphadora y madrina de Juliet les había dicho que tuvieran paciencia, que solo era por lo asustada que estaba por el estado de Dom, y que solo por eso lo decía.

-Dora, Julie… - llamó Astoria Malfoy, la madre de esta última. Era castaña como su hija, con labios de color melocotón, parecía a su muñeca y tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, lo único diferente del aspecto físico de su hija quién había heredado los ojos grises de su padre – Dominique despertó, quiere verlas.

Astoria sonrió al ver que su hija y la mejor amiga de esta se paraban de inmediato del sillón donde se encontraban sentadas algo más animadas que hacía unos momentos.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó la metamorfamaga cambiando su cabello de negro oscuro a un marrón claro tirando a pelirrojo.

- De verdad, pueden pasar a verla – acto seguido se corrió a un lado de la entrada de la habitación a modo de invitación a lo que ninguna desaprovechó y entraron lo más rápido posible pero sin causar tanto alboroto.

La habitación estaba adornada en un color verde manzana hermoso adornado con todos los lujos que, según Draco Malfoy, eran indispensables para un Malfoy. Era muy acogedora, todo estaba adornado con muebles de madera tallados a mano y a tono con los colores de la habitación. En medio de ese cuarto se encontraba una cama de sábanas blancas con un cubre cama de color verde, también manzana. En ella yacía Dominique con una venda en su cabeza y varías cortadas con sangre que estaban cicatrizando pero que tenían mejor aspecto que antes. La madre de Juliet salió del cuarto alegando que se había olvidado de hacer unas cosas personales, gesto que las tres agradecieron aún a sabiendas que solo lo hacía para darle privacidad. Ambas se acercaron temerosas a la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Nimphadora.

- He estado mejor – sonrió -. Pero según el medimago que me atendió estaré como nueva en una o dos semanas.

- Lo sentimos, debimos de haberlo previsto – ambas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas.

- No tienen la culpa, creí haber visto algo resplandeciente pero no había nada, cuando quise dar media vuelta pisé en falso y caí, solo recuerdo que el césped estaba frío y mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo. Cuando desperté no recordaba nada. Lo primero que vi fue a mi madre mirándome preocupada para que, luego de que le dijeran de que estaba bien, me reclamara mi "_poco cuidado y mi falta de comportamiento como una señorita_" – dijo imitando perfectamente a su madre. No se llevaba bien con ella ya que, según ella, prefería a sus hermanos por ser como ella. En cambio la trataba como si fuera una "rebelde sin causa" por ser diferente a sus hermanos. Los adoraba a ambos, pero a veces le molestaba y mucho la preferencia que tenía por ellos -. Además de que esta herida no cicatriza – alegó señalando la palma de su mano derecha que tenía una cortada en diagonal que casi no se vislumbraba ya que estaba rodeada con una gasa blanca.

- Tengo una idea – sonrió Juliet.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntaron ambas, conocían esa mirada en la joven. La castaña no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la habitación sin dar muchas explicaciones.

- ¿Qué crees que se le ocurrió?

- No lo sé Dom, no tengo ni idea.

Ambas estaban curiosas e intrigadas por la idea de su amiga. Unos minutos después llegó la castaña, parecía que hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo y hubiera corrido ya que estaba bastante roja.

-¿Ahora nos dirás porqué tanto misterio? – preguntó Nimphadora.

- Recuerdan que siempre dijimos que era como si fuésemos hermanas. Como si tuviéramos la misma sangre…

- Si ¿Y? – cuestionó Dom. La joven mostró una roca que parecía bastante filosa. Acto seguido la tomó con su mano izquierda y se la llevó a la mano derecha.

-¡Alto! -pidió Dom -¿Qué haces? – la joven la ignoró y se hizo un corte diagonal en la palma de la mano derecha, soltó un chillido casi imperceptible. Le ardía la herida.

- Ahora será así, seremos hermanas de corazón y de sangre – Nimphadora sonrío ya entendía de que venía esto-. Ten – tendió la roca a esta quién la tomó e imitó a su amiga.

- ¿Enserio aremos esto? – preguntó Dominique.

- Claro que sí, ya sabes… Hermanas de sangre – guiño un ojo.

- De acuerdo, Dom, quítate la venda – ella hizo lo que la joven le dijo…

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir lo que creo que me estás queriendo decir? – preguntó cabreado Regulus II sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones. Les había contado todo, omitiendo algunos detalles, como el nombre de sus padres entre otras cosas.

- Sí – asintió con pesadumbre -. Dom, Nimph y yo tenemos la misma sangre… Somos hermanas de sangre.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí de nuevo publicando... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero, esperamos que les haya gustado. Por cierto, queríamos avisarles que, a partir de ahora, actualizaremos una vez por semana o una cada dos semanas ya que comenzamos el colegio y tenemos demasiadas cosas para hacer.

**N/A 1: **Malfoy Manor, es la mansión de los Malfoy's.

Esperamos sus comentarios.

Un beso

**_PyJPotter_**


	9. ¿Recuperación?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Recuperación?**

*** En el capitulo Anterior***

- ¿Enserio haremos esto? – preguntó Dominique.

- Claro que sí, ya sabes… Hermanas de sangre – guiño un ojo.

- De acuerdo, Dom, quítate la venda – ella hizo lo que la joven le dijo…

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir lo que creo que me estás queriendo decir? – preguntó cabreado Regulus II sacando a la joven de sus cavilaciones. Les había contado todo, omitiendo algunos detalles, como el nombre de sus padres entre otras cosas.

- Sí – asintió con pesadumbre -. Dom, Nimph y yo tenemos la misma sangre… Somos hermanas de sangre.

- Eso es una estupidez- dijo furioso Regulus II-. Fue insensato, inmaduro y muy irresponsable…

- Éramos niñas –intentó defenderse Julie recalcando lo obvio.

- Aun así, no fue buena idea ¿Jamás pensaste que algo como esto podría ocurrir? ¿Jamás lo pensaron? O aún peor, que alguna de las tres tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad.

-Lo hicimos mágicamente. Pero pensé que eso era obvio – alegó Julie -. Y aún a esa edad era más madura que tú.

- ¡No se trata de quién era más maduro! – Alegó casi gritando el pelinegro. - ¿No entiendes la gravedad de la situación?

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo es esto posible? – preguntó confundido James S.

-No importa cómo, al menos no por ahora – sentenció. No quería dar explicaciones y con sus amigas habían decidido que todo sería un secreto, ya era demasiado que supieran que eran hermanas de sangre como para que supieran "el proceso", por así decirlo-

- ¿Pero qué pensaban? – Preguntaba Lily algo decepcionada por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

- Nada, obviamente – declaró con enojo Regulus II.

- Fue insensato ¿Jamás pensaron que algo así pudiera ocurrir?

- Fue una locura total.

- Algo totalmente absurdo.

- Tampoco es para tanto - Julie se sentía ya muy culpable, pero al recibir las miradas de ellos se sintió aún peor-. Donaré la sangre y ya.

-¿Y ya? Ósea que crees que no es para tanto.

- Jamás lo creería de ustedes.

- ¡Ya cállense! – gritó Sirius, veía como, a cada palabra, la cara de culpabilidad de Juliet iba en aumento. Sí, había cometido un error, pero después de todo solo eran unas niñas. – Sí, fue algo inmaduro, pero de todas formas ya no hay vuelta atrás – sentenció. Julie lo miró con ironía _"si supieras"_ pensó recordando cómo habían llegado hasta aquella situación -. Fue algo absurdo, insensato, inmaduro…

- Creo que entiendo "Señor Maduro" ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - preguntó al joven.

- A lo que quiero llegar… Es que lo mejor será avisar del inconveniente al Profesor Dumbledore. Y decirle que serás tú quién done la sangre…

- ¿Me quieren explicar qué quisieron decir con eso? – preguntó Madame Profey, quién acababa de llegar.

- Eso, que la joven aquí presente tendrá que donar la sangre a mi hermana – alegó Reg, no estaba enojado. Estaba furioso. Y eso era quedarse corto.

- Pero… ¿Qué? – La mujer no entendía nada.

- Aunque así queramos no sé si nos dejarán – sentenció Remus -. Eres menor de edad y ningún menor de edad puede donar sangre.

- Cumplí años como hace dos meses – dijo enfurruñada Juliet y se volvió a ver a su amiga. Estaba justo como Dominique había esta cuando se convirtieron en hermanas de sangre, incluso peor-. Pero eso no importa, nadie más tiene el mismo tipo de sangre,

- Señorita Clearwater, no sé de qué viene todo esto, pero a menos que el Profesor Dumbledore acceda, no pienso dejar que done sangre.

Sin agregar nada, Juliet salió de la enfermería rápidamente seguida por Regulus II y James S, quienes se encontraban un poco más atrás para que ella no los pudiera oír.

- Creo que fue algo muy insensato. No sé porqué lo hicieron, a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer algo así.

- Ni a mí, sinceramente ¿Qué? Estoy demasiado preocupado por Dora como para aceptar esta información, y más con eso de que los menores de edad no pueden donar sangre. A parte de todo eso estoy seguro de que las tres sabían perfectamente lo que hacían ¿Puedes creer que no nos contaran nada hasta ahora? – terminó completamente indignado el chico de las gafas.

- Mejor ya vámonos a la oficina que Juliet se adelantó mucho – replicó Regulus II.

- Sorbete de Limón, Grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores, Ranas de Chocolate- decía Julie intentando adivinar cuál era la contraseña hasta que la gárgola se movió y dejo paso a una escalera de mármol a las palabras "_pastel de Melaza_".

Los tres subieron rápidamente las escaleras y Juliet tocó dos veces la enorme puerta de roble. Se sintió un leve _"pase"_ a lo cual los tres entraron rápidamente a la habitación. La oficina del director era una gran sala circular con muchas pinturas, tenía los retratos de todos los directores que habían pisado Hogwarts. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba el retrato del director anterior a Dumbledore. También tenía una serie de tablas delgadas en la que se establecían delicados instrumentos de plata que giraban y emitían bocanas de humo, además de una gran colección de libros. En un perchero s encontraba Fawkes, el fénix del Director Dumbledore, con sus plumas color carmesí y una cola de oro. Sus garras y su pico parecían de un color oro brillante lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos negros.

-Profesor Dumbledore – saludó Juliet demasiado tensa al parecer del anciano.

- Señorita Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore al comprobar que solo se encontraban los tres del futuro.

- Creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo para decidir qué hacer con mi sangre. Y quiero donársela a Nimphadora.

- Disculpe señorita, pero creo que no estoy entendiendo.

- Mi hermana necesita sangre, una donación… - explicó Regulus.

- Entiendo… ¿Pero por qué debería ser usted quien la done, si disculpa mi atrevimiento?- Alegó confuso el anciano. – En todo caso quién debería donarla sería Regulus.

- Es que Nimph y yo tenemos la misma sangre – comenzó a explicarle todo. Desde el accidente de Dominique hasta su propia idea.

- Esa es magia muy antigua y poderosa, lo sabe ¿Verdad?

- Sinceramente… No.

- Pues debe saberlo, por el momento no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Pero bien… Comprendo la situación señorita, pero usted aún es menor de edad. No creo, sinceramente que sea sensato de mí…

- ¡Me importa un pepino que sea sensato o no! – Chilló la joven – Estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga.

- Señor… - Interrumpió Regulus II, ya venía venir una discusión y, aunque le hubiera gustado que le dieran una buena reprimenda a la joven, no era el momento. – Yo no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto, ni siquiera sabía lo de este "pacto" o como sea que se llame… Pero donará su sangre… Con o sin su permiso – sentenció. Conocía perfectamente a Julie. El director parecía estar sopesándolo, muy detenidamente.

- Está bien, si no hay más que decir – aceptó pasiblemente luego de un rato. Tomo un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir con una letra pulcra unas palabras que ninguno pudo entender -. Denle esto a Madame Profey. Lo que sí, a penas termine quiero que usted y la señorita Black guarden absoluto reposo, por lo menos una semana – sentenció. Juliet dio vuelta todo el escritorio, lo abrazó y, para sorpresa de los jóvenes, el anciano le devolvió el gesto. "_Gracias"_ susurró.

Los chicos regresaron directo a la enfermería donde, después de explicarla a Madame Profey que el director sí les daría permiso, la enfermera comprobó y mandó a traer tubos intravenosos. La aguja ingresó por la piel de Juliet, la enfermera le había informado que necesitarían un litro de sangre para que su mejor amiga pudiera volver a su estado normal. El dolor del pinchazo duró poco, pero el sonido de la extracción fue lo que realmente no le agradó a Julie. Después de dos horas al fin le quitaron el "aparato del demonio", como le decía su "hermano" para hacerla sonreír. Luego lo insertaron a Nimphadora, la sangre empezó a encontrar el cuerpo de la mencionada y, como por arte de magia, su color natural volvió a ella. A Juliet le dieron una poción para dormir, sin soñar claro está. Madame Profey ordenó a todos salir de inmediato ya que tenían que verificar la reacción de ambas. Ambos James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Regulus y, para el disgusto de los del futuro, Peter esperaban ansiosos y preocupados noticias.

- ¿Creen que se mejore? – inquirió al cabo de un rato "Dylan", estaba muy preocupado. Nadie le supo contestar

- Ya pueden entrar – Madame Profey dio un paso al costado y dejó entrar a los jóvenes a la enfermería.

Nimphadora se veía en mejor estado, varias de las heridas ya habían cicatrizado y el aspecto de la enferma era mucho mejor. Demasiado, pasados unos minutos comenzó a reaccionar. James S. se acercó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica seguid de Reg II.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó incorporándose demasiado rápido para su recuperación, lo que provocó que se mareara.

- Tranquila… Tranquila…- alegó Dylan, la joven habría rechazado su ayuda de no ser porque se encontraba demasiado mareada como para no aceptar su ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasó? – repitió luego de poder incorporarse.

- Un cruciatus – respondió para toda explicación el joven -. Pero ya estás mejor, ahora solo falta la… recuperación.

- Ojalá y no tarde mucho en "recuperarme", tenemos que prepararnos para el partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff ¿Cómo están esos niños? ¿Dónde está Julie?

- Verás… - ante estas palabras Dora temió lo peor.

- Dime que no le pasó nada, por favor – suplicó.

- Tranquila, no le pasó nada – sonrió su hermano -. Veras… perdiste mucha sangre… Necesitabas una donación… Y digamos que tu amiguita tuvo que soltar la lengua – terminó, Dora estaba preocupada, muy preocupada.

-¿Lo-lo saben?

- Julie fue la que te pasó sangre, todo ese rollo de "Hermanas de Sangre", la verdad no me lo esperaba, pensé que yo terminaría siendo el donante. Además bueno, se suponía, más bien supone, que ningún menor puede hacerlo. Por lo único que no digo nada es porque todavía etas bastante débil.

- No me dijeron donde está Julie – reprochó. El joven señaló una cama donde una joven de cabellos yacía dormida profundamente.

- Le dieron una poción, se encontraba bastante débil luego de la transfusión.

- Le debo mi vida – susurró sin que nadie pudiera oírla. - Bien ¿Cuándo me puedo ir?

- En una semana y apenas vea que _esa_ herida deje de sangrar –replicó la enfermera señalando la cortada que tenía la chica en la mano derecha. Dora sonrió levemente.

- Esa herida tardará días en sanar y, aún así no me quitará sangre. Es donde nos hicimos los lazos. Se supone que cuando una de las tres se lastima a todas le pasa lo mismo.

Todos se fijaron en Julie, tenía la mano derecha cubierta con una venda donde se podían notar finas manchas de sangre. Regulus II simplemente suspiró.

Ya levaban una semana desde que había pasado el accidente, y todo… bueno, casi todo, volvía a la normalidad. Julie y Nimphadora se preguntaban como estaría la mano de Dominique, en especial si esta se encontraba en otro tiempo. Según James S., conseguiría conquistar a Nimphadora "_antes de volver a casa, serás mi novia"_ solía decir, pero se la veía difícil ya que la joven tenía muchísimos admiradores, más, más y más. Su mejor amiga, Juliet, no se quedaba atrás, ambas tenían demasiados admiradores para gusto de ciertas personas. Lily se veía sumamente frustrada por no poder hablar en paz con las chicas sin que _"algún baboso se atraviese en nuestro camino"._

Ambos James se encontraban conversando cerca del lago negro sobre sus respectivas pelirrojas.

- Recuerdo que mi papá me dijo algo así como… ciertas reglas o costumbres de todo Potter – comentaba James casi sin pensarlo con James S., después de todo empezaban a llevarse bien.

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntó este sin entender, ya que jamás le habían dicho algo así.

- Veamos, a ver si recuerdo… Ah, ya lo hice…_ Para todo Potter hay tres cosas que jamás les faltará, ser igual físicamente a su padre, pero con los ojos de su madre; tener amigos que jamás te fallaran y, por último pero no menor importante... Se enamorarán de una pelirroja con carácter…_

- Ah… Me contaron lo de las pelirrojas. Sí, me lo dijo… Sirius, sí, Sirius me lo contó.

Y en parte era verdad, ya que Sirius, el del su tiempo, le había dicho que por mucho que él no quisiera, por ser su padre claro está, Nimphadora terminaría con él. "_Para todo Potter una pelirroja"_, James S. sonrió ante esa confirmación, ya que las únicas pelirrojas que conocía aparte de Nimphadora eran sus familiares, pero ella era la única que le importaba.

Tenía un plan.

El partido contra Hufflepuff se acercaba y todos estaban practicando mucho, el partido contra Slytherin lo había ganado la casa de los leones, pero les había costado a todos sus jugadores ya que estos creían no poder soportar más las trampas de las serpientes. A penas salieron de reposo, Nimphadora y Julie, se dirigieron inmediatamente al campo de Quidditch ya que tenían entendido que ese día habría práctica. Ahí estaban todos los chicos, obviamente esperándolas.

-¡Bien! Podemos empezar ahora que las golpeadoras están como nuevas –anunció alegremente James.

Las chicas dieron una patada en el suelo y salieron despedidas en el aire junto con sus escobas. Nimphadora y Juliet se pusieron en posición con sus bates totalmente listas para atacar a cualquier Bludger, no prestaron atención a nada más. Y la práctica comenzó… La primer Bludger, que se dirigía a James, fue parada inmediatamente por Julie, y la siguiente salió despedida hacia Sirius, la cual detuvo Dora. Los golpes de sus bates resonaban cada vez que paraban alguna Bludger, ninguna alcanzó a ningún integrante del equipo. De repente el silbato sonó y todos voltearon a ver a James con una sonrisa arrogante agarrando la snitch con la mano. Lily observaba todo desde las canchas y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio aparecer al James que no había visto en toda la semana: al arrogante.

-¿Y así quieres que salga contigo? Jamás cambiarás Potter – anunció Lily después de acercarse al equipo y salió a paso rápido del campo de Quidditch. Miriam Bones y Trisha Brown se acercaron también, pero con sus sonrisas idiotas.

-Dylan, como metiste esa… pelota en ese… aro, estuvo perfecto – alegó Trisha y acto seguido le plantó un beso sorpresivo a James S.

- ¿Y así quieres que salga contigo? Jamás cambiaras – anunció Nimphadora y salió justo como lo había hecho Lily.

- Creo que esto es Déjà vu – dijo un tanto divertida Julie, no le agradaba la idea de que su amiga estuviera enojada con su "hermano", pero él no tenía la culpa de que esa "zorra" se le tirara encima. Dylan se soltó bruscamente de la _"succionadora Brown"_ como le decía a sus espaldas Dora y le hizo una seña a James, quién la captó perfectamente. Ambos sujetaron a la joven y se la llevaron ante sus quejas.

Entraron al castillo con Julie quién miraba confundida a los dos James que la apresuraban hasta llegar a un pasillo a oscuras. Al fin se detuvieron.

-¿Me pueden explicar porqué tanto misterio? – inquirió.

-Julie, necesitamos tu ayuda – declararon a la vez.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí de nuevo, lo sentimos, tardamos más del tiempo planeado, pero es que esta semana Juli-osea yo- tuve exámenes y recién hoy tuve el último-por ahora- y he de decir que me fue terriblemente mal. Pero bueno, esperamos que les guste el capítulo.

Esperamos su comentario.

Besos


	10. Rosas

_**Capítulo 10: Rosas.**_

***En el capítulo anterior***

-Julie, necesitamos tu ayuda – declararon a la vez.

- ¿Y para eso todo este lío? – Estaba molesta, y se notaba.

-Sí – respondieron ambos al unísono.

- Bueno… - alegó luego de unos minutos de estar callada, estaba visiblemente irritada por todo esto – Hablen.

-Pues verás… - comenzó James, pero vislumbró una sombra que se movía y calló. – Creo que será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar. Ambos se dirigieron a un aula que, según corroboraron estaba vacía. Esta parecía solitaria, demasiado, lo cual no le extraño a ninguno de los tres ya que, después de todo, era sábado. Pero aún así era extremadamente raro estar allí James le hizo una seña a Dylan y este aplicó un hechizo _"Muffliato"_ en la puerta para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

- A ver… ¿Qué mosquito les picó? – preguntó un tanto cabreada, o que era totalmente lógico después que ambos la "raptaran" ante sus quejas, sin explicación alguna y luego siguieran allí sin explicar nada.

- Es que necesitamos tu ayuda – alegó James.

- Y valla que la necesitamos…- asintió su "hermano".

- ¿Es qué es lo único que saben decir? ¡No han dejado de repetírmelo! –alegó alzando las manos al cielo en señal de clemencia.

- Pues… verás, es que… Dylan, será mejor que se lo digas tú – declaró el Potter.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó nervioso - ¿Porqué yo?

-Porqué eres su hermano – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Eso no quiere decir nada…

- Pero tú la conoces mejor.

-También es tu amiga.

- Es tu hermana.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó la castaña. No tenía ganas de soportar aquel griterío. Estaba demasiado cansada por el partido, su túnica estaba toda manchada y sudada debido al esfuerzo y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir a la sala común de Gryffindor y pegarse un largo y relajante baño- Denme paciencia, denme paciencia –pidió mirando hacia el techo del aula colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

- Lo sentimos… - susurraron ambos.

- Ya deje de pelear y explíquenme…

- Pues que te explique Dylan – sonrió James dándole paso al muchacho y escondiéndose detrás de él.

- No, mejor que te explique él – alegó con cara de no haber roto un plato imitando a su abuelo.

- Estoy segura de que él te sabrá explicar mejor.

- No, de eso ni hablar, James te explicará mejor –ya estaban empezando a marear a Juliet con tantas vueltas. "_Levicorpus". _Ambos James quedaron colgados en el aire. Sus cabezas estaban debajo de sus pies.

- ¡Que rayos…! ¡Bájanos! – gruñeron ambos al unísono.

- ¿Terminaron con sus caprichos? – preguntó la joven.

- ¡Sí! Pero bájanos – Con un movimiento de varita ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó James.

- Podrías habernos bajado con más suavidad.

- Den gracias a que los bajé, porque me están cansando con su palabrería – alegó la joven. Ambos se pararon.

- Lo sentimos, es que tenemos miedo de que no nos ayudes, ¿nos ayudarás? – preguntó James.

- ¿Cómo puedo responder esa pregunta si ni siquiera sé de qué tipo de ayuda me están hablando?

- Queremos conquistar a Lily y a Hermione – soltó su "hermano" de sopetón.

- ¿Qué?

- Queremos conquistarlas – repitió James.

- _Quoi? Ne savent-ils pas que c'est mon meilleur ami nous parlons? __C'est comme une soeur pour moi! – reclamó. James no entendía ni una sola palabra- Et Lily... __Et Lily m'avait pris en amitié, sans rien demander en retour! Comment peuvent-ils arriver à ces idées? __Les deux sont mes amis_. – Reprochó mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación haciendo gestos con las manos-. _Je ne peux pas briser sa confiance. Non, Monsieur! Ce serait comme révélant leurs secrets... __Perdent leur confiance s'ils savaient. _

- Y eso quiere decir… - esperó su respuesta el joven buscador.

- Que no quiere perder la amistad ni la confianza con ninguna – explicó entre dientes, para enfrentarse con la joven - Mais je suis ton ami! – Alegó - J'aime juste ton frère!

- Et vous êtes!– Contestó - Mais s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas choisir entre les deux. Je les aime tous les deux...

- N'êtes-vous pas tous les deux ensemble?– chilló. Si eso era verdad le dolería enormemente, siempre había pensado que la joven quería que ambos estén juntos. Era como otra hermana más, además de Lily L., claro está. Su hermana, Juliet, y Dora, eran las mujeres más importantes para él, además de su madre claro. Con Lily L. era por el mero hecho de ser su hermana, con Dora por amarla con cada fibra de su ser, y con Juliet… ella era como otra hermana para él, a quién debía proteger, eran muy bueno amigos, los mejores de hecho. Por eso ella era una de las pocas personas a quienes les contaba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la metamorfamaga sin tapujos. Por eso, si de verdad no confiaba en él le dolería enormemente. Sabía que sin su ayuda, sin su apoyo, y sin el aliento que ella le daba no conseguiría a su pelirroja - Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il labouré dégâts?– preguntó dolido.

- Vous savez ce n'est pas si– alegó mientras se sentaba, mejor dicho apoyaba en una de las mesas del aula y ponía sus manos a los costados -. C'est juste que... suspiró - Je ne veux pas les perdre.-

- Cela n'arrivera pas, croyez-moi.

- Promesse?

- Je vous promets – Dylan abrazó a la joven y se inclinó para besar su frente fraternalmente ya que esta era más baja que él. Sintieron que alguien tosía, o al menos lo intentaba para llamar su atención. (1)

- Siento interrumpir este momento de hermanos… - se disculpó James – Pero necesito saber… Llevo mucho tiempo esperando a la pelirroja, no quiero que tome más tiempo esto. Estamos en tiempos oscuros, el año que viene no nos veremos… - dijo afligido para luego continuar con seguridad y valentía, digno de un Gryffindor – Pero quiero, al menos, que me dé una oportunidad para salir con ella. Demostrarle quién soy realmente… Y, sí luego no me quiere, no aré nada… La dejaré ser feliz.

- Estoy contigo amigo. SI luego de eso no la convenzo, no lo aré… Pero ahora hermanita, ¿nos ayudas?

- De acuerdo –aceptó. Ambos se acercaron a la joven y la abrazaron.

- ¡Te adoramos!- declararon.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - sonrió – Sin mí sus vidas serían un desperdicio completamente… Soy indispensable.

- Y luego me dices a mí que soy un arrogante egocéntrico – alegó James, se llevaba de maravillas con la chica. Eso sí, solo como amigos.

- Hasta que alguien me entiende – dijo teatralmente Dylan.

- Pero hay una gran diferencia – Juliet hizo énfasis en el "gran".

- ¿Y cuál es según tú? Señorita Elegancia – dijo socarronamente Dylan.

- Sabes que puedo cambiar de parecer ¿Verdad? – El joven dejó de sonreír inmediatamente.

- Y tú sabes que te quiero mucho ¿Verdad? – él la abrazó.

-Dejando de lado tanta cursilería. Tienen que hacer todo lo que les diga ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo mi capitán – ambos jóvenes se llevaron la mano derecha a la frente y luego la bajaron imitando los saludos militares.

- Cómo sea – sonrió la castaña ante sus payasadas -. Esto es lo que arán.

- ¿Y Julie? – preguntó Nimphadora a Lily, luego del partido y de "la discusión" se había encontrado con la pelirroja. Habían charlado sobre ambos Potter un rato criticándolos sobre su egocentrismo, egoísmo y las zorras con quienes salían. Luego de eso la metamorfamaga había decidido darse un baño, pues aún llevaba el equipo de Quiddicht. Ahora esta se encontraba secando su, ahora, lacio y pelirrojo cabello en su habitación donde, también, se encontraba su abuela.

- No lo sé- respondió su acompañante-. No la veo desde la práctica.

-Qué raro… -pensó en voz alta la joven- luego de una práctica o un partido viene a darse una larga y relajante ducha.

- Quizás se quedó charlando con alguien.

- O quizás la estúpida esa fue arrastrada por mi Dylan – alegó petulante Brown.

- A ti nadie te preguntó zorra.

- Pero sí solo dije la verdad… -alegó Trisha - Dylan se la llevó a rastras. Ella es una trepadora… Si te soy sincera, no sé como su hermano la puede aguantar, aunque, de hecho, también James estaba ahí – Lily se tensó ante la mención del susodicho -. Me parece que, en cualquier momento, se forma una nueva pareja… James y Juliet, los dos comienzan con "J", imagínense… además hacen una hermosa pareja… - Lily estaba muy calmada, demasiado calmada, no quería creer que la joven, su amiga, pudiera hacerle eso- Y con Dylan también, es más, si no fueran hermanos… Sinceramente harían una hermosa pareja… - _"Juliet nunca haría eso"_ Dora intentó alejar esos pensamientos y esa desconfianza que sentía, sabía que su amiga siempre le había dicho la verdad, que siempre podría confiar en ella, no creía, y se negaba a creer que su amiga pudiera salir con James S.

- No creo – sentenció Penélope -. Ella jamás haría una cosa así…

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque… Los quiere, sí, pero a ella le gusta alguien más, un chico de nuestro colegio – inventó Dora, en cierta parte era verdad…

- ¿De Francia? – inquirió Miriam Bones, intentando sacarle información.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Sí… Seguro que se hace la santita, tengan cuidado, no vaya a ser que les esté mintiendo… - ambas jóvenes, Bones y Brown, sonrieron con sus sonrisa más envenenada y salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Crees que tengan razón?- preguntó Lily – Quizás deberíamos averiguar por nuestra cuenta.

- O quizás nos pueda explicar ella misma – dijo Hermione al ver que la aludida había ingresado tranquilamente a la habitación -¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Yo? – inquirió la joven. – Caminando, luego del partido decidí ir a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Con quién? Si se puede saber, claro – alegó Penélope, ya había comenzado a desconfiar, sabía que no debía de hacerlo, no con ella, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Eh… - Juliet no sabía que decir, temía que todos sus planes se fueran a la borda. Bueno, no _sus_ planes, si no los de ambos James.

- ¿Y? Estamos esperando – preguntó Lily, no quería sonar prepotente, pero, de verdad, esperaba que todo eso fuera solo un truco para que se distanciaran, una _gran_ mentira.

- Yo-yo… -tartamudeó -Estaba… Con Jam… Dylan, quiero decir Dylan, ya saben mi hermano… - sonrió forzadamente intentando disimular.

- Sí, tu hermano… - a Nimphadora esto le cayó muy mal, ella sabía que James S., realmente, no era su familiar y pensar que podrían… salir, le producía un enorme malestar en el estómago. Su amiga notó rápidamente el sentido de sus palabras, e intentó remediarlo. Solo que no esperaba que lo empeorara.

- Sí, con Dylan y con James – sonrió, pero al momento se odió mentalmente por decirlo.

- ¿Y qué hacían? – intentó hacerse la desinteresada la pelirroja.

-Em… Nosotros… Bueno… - Juliet no sabía que inventar, no quería que sus amigas desconfiaran de ella, definitivamente su imaginación funcionaba mejor cuando no tenía que mentirle a sus amigas, o al menos si lo planeaba antes. Una idea vino a su cabeza repentinamente- De acuerdo… -suspiró-Nos descubrieron… Pero prometan que no le dirán a nadie ¿Sí? En especial tu Lily.

- ¿Yo? – aquello le parecía demasiado extraño.

- Sí… Estábamos planeando una broma… Pero por favor, no digas nada, sí justamente no te dije fue porque, como eres prefecta, no quería que tuvieras problemas, y tampoco que nos delataras. No es que no confiara en ti – alegó al ver que esta iba a reprocharle -, es que no quiero que corras peligro, ya sabes, de que te quiten el puesto.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó la aludida extrañada.

- De verdad.

-¿Y se puede saber porque no me dijiste nada a mi? – preguntó Hermione.

- Por si no recuerdas, insultaste a mi hermano y saliste como alma la lleva el diablo… Además es mi hermano de quién estos hablando – objetó la castaña.

- Sí… Pero sabes que me gusta ayudar – contradijo rápidamente.

- Lo siento ¿Sí? – Alegó yendo hacia su baúl y buscando la ropa para darse un buen baño.- Que tú te hayas ido rápido y que me agarrarán sorpresivamente no fue exactamente lo que planeé. Y menos que mis amigas dejaran de confiar en mí – dejó una blusa sobre los pies de su cama.

- Lo siento ¿Sí? Pero sabes que odio que me dejen de lado ¿Me perdonas? – Nimphadora se veía realmente arrepentida lo que hizo que Juliet se sintiera peor.

- Sí, prometo no decir nada – sonrió también arrepentida Lily.

Sí Julie se sentía mal, ahora se sentía muchísimo peor. Nimph, había sido su amiga prácticamente de toda la vida, su compañera de lágrimas, habían estado, junto con Dominique, en las buenas y en las malas, odiaba mentirle, con _toda su alma_, pero sabía que era una buena razón. También le dolía mucho mentirle a Lily, apenas si la conocía hace meses, y había confiado plenamente en ella. Y ella le sestaba mintiendo, de la peor manera posible, lo sabía, pero, esperaba, que, sí conseguía que todo diera resultado, pudieran perdonarla, jamás soportaría perder su amistad.

-Saben que son mis amigas – sonrío forzadamente pero pareció que ninguna lo notó ya que les dieron un gran abrazo, el que la joven recibió con culpa. Se separó rápidamente y alegó -. Disculpen pero quiero, _necesito,_ asearme.

- No hay problema ¿Te esperamos? – inquirió Lily.

- No, no hay drama – negó rápidamente -. Tardaré un rato, quiero relajarme… No me esperen, en cuanto puedo las alcanzo.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Nimph -, pero estaremos por ahí, cuando quieras.

- Sí, a penas termine, las buscaré – sonrió un tanto aliviada.

Pero no fue hasta que se encerró en el baño posando su espalda en la puerta de este que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Probablemente se hubiera sentido increíble al haber engañado a cualquiera de sus enemigos, pues no por nada era una Malfoy, sabía perfectamente cómo salir librada de la mayoría de las cosas, casi nunca mentía, solo cuando realmente lo necesitaba ya que no le gustaba hacerlo. Pero eso era muy distinto, porque estaba engañando a sus amigas, no ha cualquiera. Y eso era lo peor. Volvió a suspirar con una meta fija en su cabeza: Avisarle a James S. sobre su "broma".

-No puedo creer la tarea que nos dio el señor Bins ¡Cuarenta centímetros de pergamino! – chilló Nimphadora, no le agradaba para nada Historia de la Magia era muy… aburrido. Bueno, en su tiempo le agradaba, pero demasiado mínimamente, odiaba lo que habían tenido que sufrir sus padres y su tío. Odiaba todo ese asunto de Voldemort, muertes. Y digamos que en ese tiempo todo eso no había cambiado mucho. Voldemort estaba ganando poder, y mucho, cada vez más mortífagos se unían más a sus filas… Estaba tal cómo salía en sus futuros, mejor dicho ex… ¡Como sea! Libros de Historia de la Magia, solo que era mil veces peor - ¡CUARENTA!

- Creo que te oí la primera vez –alegó Juliet, se había puesto un dedo en la oreja, del lado de donde se encontraba su amiga ya que, prácticamente, había gritado. Ambas ingresaban a la Sala Común después de atareado día lunes… Desgraciadamente. Era el primer día de la semana y ya tenían que entregar dos trabajos y una poción para el viernes. - ¿Sabes? A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero creo que ¡GRITAR! En el oído no es lindo para nadie.

- ¿Pero por qué me gritas?- inquirió la metamorfamaga. Julie movió sus manos y su boca repetidas veces para decirle algo pero prefirió callar.

- Cómo sea… ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Lily? – preguntó luego de respirar reiteradas veces para no degollar viva a su amiga – Para que nos oriente. Después de todo ella ya lo hizo.

- Tienes razón. Aunque, creo que es mejor que empecemos con el trabajo de Transformaciones – sonrió a la joven quién le devolvió el gesto.

- Encantada – ambas sacaron sus respectivas plumas y pergaminos justo en el momento que los merodeadores y sus respectivos "hermanos" entraban en la Sala Común. A penas James S. se percató de la presencia de las muchachas se dirigió hasta ellas y estaba por decir algo cuando NImphadora lo calló.

- No quiero salir contigo Clearwater, asique fuera de mi vista.

- Mmm… Esto es incomodo, pero vengo a hablar con mi hermana – explicó Nimphadora se quedó dura cómo una piedra con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso no era él quien siempre la buscaba a ella para pedirle una cita? ¿Qué hacía hablando con su mejor amiga?

- ¿Qué necesitas Dylan? – preguntó Juliet quien, según la opinión de Dora, no había notado su reacción.

- Necesito que hablemos, a solas ¿Podría ser? – alegó refiriéndose visiblemente a Dora.

- Claro.

Ambos salieron de la Sala Común de Gryffindor dejando a una muy confundida, y celosa aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Nimphadora. Más no dijo nada, al cabo de media hora Juliet volvió sonriendo felizmente.

-¿Algo interesante? – preguntó Dora tragando sus celos.

- Oh, nada – le restó importancia la joven-. Necesitaba ayuda para algo.

- Oh – fue solo lo que dijo -. Si no te molesta creo que me iré, he terminado de hacer esto y me quiero pegar un baño.

- No te preocupes, está todo más que bien – sonrió. Hermione subió hacía su habitación con una fea opresión en el pecho. ¿Acaso su amiga tenía algo con James S.?

-¡Ey! ¡Evans!

- ¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora Potter?- alegó. Lily Evans iba muy tranquila caminando hacia su siguiente clase, Transformaciones, cuando James el "me-creo-mucho-Potter" se acercó corriendo hacia ella llamándola a gritos -¡No pienso salir contigo! – atajó antes que el joven pudiera decir algo más.

- De hecho no te iba a pedir eso – el joven se rascó su cabeza.

- ¿A no? – la pelirroja se sentía totalmente estúpida por haber creído eso. El joven negó con la cabeza – Yo… Pensé… Creí… Cómo sea – alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza -. ¿Qué querías decime?

- Verás… Yo… - suspiró- Iré directamente al grano. No soy bueno en pociones y necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué?

- Qué necesito tu ayuda para aprobar pociones.

- Sí, eso lo entendí. Pero ¿Porqué yo? – preguntó. Sabía que el "egocéntrico" Potter era un desastre en pociones, lo había comprobado por sí misma cuando su cara había quedado, literalmente verde y le quemaba. Había estado tres días en la enfermería que, por cierto, fueron los más horrendos tres días de su vida, odiando con todo su ser a Potter.- ¿Por qué no Remus?

- Su madre está media enferma y en cualquier momento tendrá una recaída… Demasiados problemas tiene con eso, no quiero darle más – ambos sabían que era una escusa para no advertir a nadie sobre el "_pequeño problema peludo"_ que poseía el joven el cual justo estaba en fechas. Pero ninguno dijo nada ya que lo habían prometido -. Y pues, no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarme. Nadie en quien confié – alegó sabiendo a quién iba a hacer referencia Lily.

- Yo… No lo sé.

- Prometo no molestarte ni hacer nada que tú quieras – intentó convencerla el pelinegro -. Por favor – rogó -. Solo quiero hacer que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos.- Lily veía en los ojos marrones del muchacho que decía la verdad, más con los de sus padres. Definitivamente era un buen chico. A pesar de todo.

- De acuerdo – se resignó – pero tienes que hacer todo lo que diga. Y no quiero que te acerques más de lo necesario.

- Sí, sí, sí, claro que sí. Gracias, gracias, gracias – alegó mientras le daba un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a la Gyffindor. Provocó en ambos una corriente eléctrica que los hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, al momento el pelinegro dejó de hacerlo -. Lo siento, muchas gracias, de verdad.

Y con una sonrisa en la cara salió corriendo hacia su clase. Lily se quedó ahí parada aún en estado de shock. Debía de admitirlo, ese abrazo le había ocasionado millones de emociones. Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente se apresuró a llegar Transformaciones. Cuando entró en el aula la Profesora McGonagall ya estaba allí.

-Lo siento. Se me hizo tarde – alegó ante la mirada severa de la mujer.

El viernes, durante el desayuno entraron las usuales lechuzas con todas diferentes cartas. Dos personas en la misma mesa recibieron unas cartas extrañas que no tenían remitente, aunque traían unas rosas, una blanca y una azul. Las lechuzas inmediatamente se echaron a volar luego de entregar sus escritos.

-¿Qué recibieron? – preguntó Juliet visiblemente interesada a sus amigas.

- No lo sé – respondieron Lily y Nimphadora al mismo tiempo. Ambas habían recibido rosas, una azul y una blanca respectivamente con una carta. Ambas abrieron sus cartas y comenzaron a leerlas. La castaña las miraba intrigadas. Cuando terminaron de leerlas se quedaron viendo, cada una, su respectiva rosa. La joven tomó ambas cartas y leyó cada una, estaban escritas en una pulcra y hermosa letra, pero no la reconocía. Decidió leer primero la de Lily.

Dicen que las flores azules significan confianza, reserva, armonía y afecto. Que su color es el del cielo transmitiendo sentimientos de libertad y franqueza. Dicen también que relajan y tranquilizan. Y que si las regalas a alguien ansioso o nervioso lo ayudas a sentirse más tranquilo. Por alguna extraña razón ese es mi sentimiento al verte… No sabes quién soy, pero yo sí, solo eso basta.

Espero que a mi bella dama no le importe la osadía.

Se despide con cariño…

Su admirador secreto.

Juliet sonrió, era el poema perfecto para ella, decidió leer el de su mejor amiga…

Un admirador secreto  
Es lo que he sido todo este tiempo  
Mientras crece lo que siento por ti  
Te he mirado escondido muchas veces  
Y he imaginado que te hablo en algunas otras

Me digo admirador  
Porque mi única pasión es admirarte  
Porque nunca he podido confesarte  
Que tú rostro me ilumina el día  
Y que una sonrisa tuya me daría vida

Anhelo con que llegue el momento  
De expresarte mi gran sentimiento  
Y escribir para ti más de una canción  
Porque... Niña eres tú mi inspiración

Pero tengo miedo de no ser correspondido  
Y quedarme en la soledad perdido  
Por eso me gusta mirarte de lejos  
Por eso prefiero quererte en silencio  
Así será siempre...

Sólo seré  
Un admirador secreto

Probablemente te estarás preguntando quién soy, eso ahora no importa. Por ahora me conformo con ser tu amigo y enviarte esta carta. Pronto tendrás noticias mías, es una promesa.

La castaña dobló cuidadosamente ambas cartas para que nadie las pudiera ver y observó atentamente a las expresiones de sus amigas. Estaban hipnotizadas con sus flores con una sonrisa de costado y las mejillas sonrosadas, se veían realmente tiernas. Olieron sus respectivas rosas para luego enfocar su vista en Juliet.

-¿Qué opinas sobre esto? – inquirió Lily.

-¿Tienes idea de quién las podría haber mandado? – Nimphadora se quedó pensativa.

- Opino… Qué es muy romántico… Y definitivamente no tengo ni la menor idea de quién podría haberlas mandado.

- Sí… - ambas se quedaron perdidas en sus flores.

-Creo que mejor vamos yendo, se nos hará tarde para clases – dijo Hermione cuando salió de sus pensamientos, los cuales rondaban acerca de quién le abría enviado la carta. La metamorfamaga y su mejor amiga se despidieron de Lily y se encaminaron hacía su próxima clase.

- ¿Te gusta? – Nimphadora le mostró su rosa blanca. Juliet se encogió de hombros.

- Prefiero los jazmines – sonrió.

* * *

Hola!

Lamentamos no haber actualizado como siempre últimamente, pero como empezamos el colegio y eso... Además de que nos enviciamos con Role Play... Y se que no tenemos escusa pero bueno. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero que comenten y nos digan qué les pareció. Actualizaremos en cuanto podamos.

_**N/A 1: **__Traducción de la charla en francés_ – aceptamos cualquier tipo de reclamos en respecto al francés, ya que lo escribimos en español y luego lo traducimos por el traductor de Google, en el cual no confiamos mucho -.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no saben que es mi mejor amiga de quién estamos hablando? ¡Es como una hermana para mí!- reclamó. James no entendía ni una sola palabra- Y Lily… ¡Y Lily me ofreció su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio! ¿Cómo se les ocurren estas ideas? Ambas son mis amigas – Reprochó mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación haciendo gestos con las manos -. No puedo faltar a su confianza ¡No Señor! Sería como revelar sus secretos… Perdería su confianza si se enteran.

- Y eso quiere decir… - esperó su respuesta el joven buscador.

- Que no quiere perder la amistad ni la confianza con ninguna – explicó entre dientes, para enfrentarse con la joven - ¡Pero yo también soy tu amigo! – Alegó - ¡Pensé que era como tu hermano!

- ¡Y lo eres! – Contestó – Pero, por favor, no me hagas elegir entre ambos. Los adoro a los dos…

- ¿Acaso no quieres que ambos estemos juntos? – chilló. Si eso era verdad le dolería enormemente, siempre había pensado que la joven quería que ambos estén juntos. Era como otra hermana más, además de Lily L., claro está. Su hermana, Juliet, y Dora, eran las mujeres más importantes para él, además de su madre claro. Con Lily L. era por el mero hecho de ser su hermana, con Dora por amarla con cada fibra de su ser, y con Juliet… ella era como otra hermana para él, a quién debía proteger, eran muy bueno amigos, los mejores de hecho. Por eso ella era una de las pocas personas a quienes les contaba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la metamorfamaga sin tapujos. Por eso, si de verdad no confiaba en él le dolería enormemente. Sabía que sin su ayuda, sin su apoyo, y sin el aliento que ella le daba no conseguiría a su pelirroja - ¿De verdad piensas que le aré daño? – preguntó dolido.

- Sabes perfectamente que no es así – alegó mientras se sentaba, mejor dicho apoyaba en una de las mesas del aula y ponía sus manos a los costados -. Es solo… -suspiró -Qué no quiero perderlas.

- Eso no ocurrirá, créeme.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo – Dylan abrazó a la joven y se inclinó para besar su frente fraternalmente ya que esta era más baja que él. Sintieron que alguien tosía, o al menos lo intentaba para llamar su atención. [...]

Un beso...

**_PyJPotter_**


	11. Celos

_**Capítulo 11: Celos.**_

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinaron de las rosas y las cartas? – preguntó impaciente James a Juliet luego de llevársela junto a James S. a la misma sala de antes.

- No sé si este parece el mejor lugar de reunión – alegó ella aburrida -. Las flores les gustaron, y mucho, pero necesitamos más…

- ¿Más? ¿Y qué demonios significa eso? – replicó James S.

-No me vuelvas a interrumpir Dylan. No soy una máquina, asique tendré que dividir mi tiempo libre para hacer las cartas de ambos ya que a veces tienen la sensibilidad de una cuchara.

-Gracias. Muy amable de tu par...

- Cállate James. Bien, empezaré a ayudarte con Lily, no te desesperes que también te ayudaré con Dora, Dylan – añadió al ver que su "hermano" iba a replicar-. Ahora ¿Dónde se ha estado metiendo Ronald?

- No se separa de Sirius –dijeron ambos Potter's cabreados.

- ¿Celosos? – inquirió Julie sarcásticamente con una ceja levantada.

- Claro que no – respondió James S. -, ya dinos que más-

- Bueno, necesitamos otra carta para Lily… con otra rosa azul. Lo de las rosas no hay que dejarlo. Las derritió y es un detalle sutil… Pero a la vez es cómo si realmente te interesaras.

- ¿Pero de no hacerlo les enviaríamos las cartas? – preguntó James.

- De acuerdo… - suspiró resignada- A ver si me entienden… A una mujer hay que demostrarles que la quieren, y que están en cada detalle… Sin importar si es, o no, muy cursi.

- Eso significa… - comenzó a preguntar su "hermano".

- Eso significa que tienen que dejar de lado su egocentrismo y dejar de ser ególatras. Además de ser mujeriegos –alegó -. Díganme. Si a ustedes les gustara o estuvieran, hipotéticamente, enamorados de una "zorra" – levantó los dedos en señal de comillas al pronunciar la última palabra- ¿Saldrían con ella si les jurara amor eterno y luego fuera con el primero que se le cruzase?

- No –respondieron comprendiendo a donde quería llegar.

- ¿Es por eso que no nos creen verdad? – preguntó "Dylan".

- En parte sí… Pero ese no es el tema.

- Por ahora lo dejaremos pasa, dinos más.

-¡Ronald! ¡No fue chistoso! – chilló Nimphadora a su hermano, que acababa de salir desde Merlín sabe donde espantándola.

-¡Uy! Qué carácter te cargas ¿De quién es esa flor? – preguntó ahora celoso.

-No tengo por qué decirte. Hoy pasamos aquí justo medio mes, deberíamos estar partiendo a Francia – alegó está molesta, y Lily la miró de forma extraña.

- ¿Francia? ¿No vivían ahí? – preguntó confusa.

- Esto de… Sí, por eso.

Acababan de mencionar estas palabras cuando Julie, James y James S. acababan de ingresar a la sala común

- Et il est censé être en France– Reclamo Dora a James S.

- Et ils disent ça comme si c'était de ma faute. Ce qui est aussi intéressant de la France?– replicó este.

- Les Français ...

- Et est secrètement avec Victor- añadió Julie, y al darse cuenta de su error tapo su boca con ambas manos.

- Quoi?– dijo Reg. II furioso, su tío Ronald se enteraría de ello.

- Merci Julie – dijo Dora amargamente.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas secrètement avec Krum

- Tais-toi connard- dijo Dora a James S.

- Ne dites pas à mon frère et- replico Julie molesta

- Eh bien, il est impossible de parler avec vous- dijo Dora, acto seguido agarró sus cosas y se marcho. (1)

Entro muy molesta a su habitación. ¿Y que si ella se veía a escondidas con Víctor II? Si lo así a escondidas era porque su padre no le dejaba salir con él que por que _"Es muy grande para ti, y una mala influencia"_ le había dicho. La chica suspiro cansada, la puerta se abrió y entro Sirius.

-Ellos saben lo que es mejor para ti – dijo al entrar. Se sentó al lado de la chica.

-No, ellos creen que eso es lo mejor para mí – replicó molesta.

- Te quieren proteger.

- No soy una niña. Ya no, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de serlo. Se cuidarme sola.

- Por ahora no te diré nada, creo que suficiente con ellos. Pero una cosa ¿Victor Krum, no es ese jugador de Quidditch novato? – preguntó a Nimphadora.

- Sí… Ese es – alegó pensando en que, abuelo, padre e hijo tenían el mismo nombre. _"Qué imaginativos"_ pensó.

-No es muy bueno. O al menos a mí no me parece bueno. Oye princesa…

- ¿Porqué ahora le dices princesa? – preguntó James que acababa de entrar se sentó al otro lado de Nimphadora, tomando su mano en señal de apoyo.

- Yo… ¿Y a ti qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Sirius sintiendo celos, cómo si le quisieran robar a una hija o algo así. Cosa que, por cierto, no andaba demasiado lejos de la verdad.

- ¡Hey! Que también es mi amiga – replico este molesto-. Oye, Peni ¿Quieres hacer una broma a los Slythe…?

-Yo se lo iba a pedir – dijo el Black tajante.

- Pues yo te gané…

-¡Cállense! ¡Ya! ¡Los dos! ¡Merlín! Dame paciencia – rogó la metamorfamaga elevando su vista hacia arriba -. Sí, bien, vamos a hacer una broma a los Slytherin.

Dora y James estaban saliendo de la habitación ya que Sirius había salido corriendo murmurando atropelladamente las palabras _"Ron"; "querrá" _y _"Slytherin". _Ambos habían olvidado que sus manos seguían entrelazadas cuando bajaron a la Sala Común. Y lo primero que Lily, Julie y James S. vieron fue el amarre de sus manos.

-¿Qué rayos…? – empezó Julie, pero se cayó al ver a Lily dar una bofetada a Nimphadora.

- ¡Que te pasa estúpida! – chilló Nimphadora. Sí había algo que Julie sabía era que, a su amiga, nadie le pegaba sin acabar en San Mungo-. Te juro que te arrepentirás Evans.

- Qué miedo Ross – dijo sarcásticamente sacando su varita. La metamorfamaga estaba a punto de pronunciar un hechizo cuando James la jaló hacia sí para que no le alcanzara el de Lily.

- Ella no hizo nada malo. No tienes derecho a hechizarla – gritó James. Julie y James S. estaban petrificados, el segundo sabiendo que era completamente estúpido sentir celos, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Me importa un pelo de unicornio lo que tú creas Potter.

- Mira Evans, aunque no te lo merezcas mi explicación es la siguiente: solo me daba apoyo – levantó sus manos entrelazadas -. No significa nada más que amistad, para ninguno. Ahora, si nos disculpan… James y yo tenemos que vernos con Canuto y mi hermano.

Los chicos salieron de allí y la pelirroja se tumbó en un sillón.

-Fue estúpido lo que hice. Quiero decir… yo no siento nada por Potter – este nombre lo dijo entre dientes -. Y si ella lo quiere, pues… bien, que se lo quede.

- ¿Porqué se agarraban de las manos? – preguntó por fin James S. sentado frente a este y su "hermana". - ¿No podía tomarse de la mano de Sirius? – se veía cabreado, muy cabreado -. Eso sería mejor.

- Es lo mismo, completamente lo mismo – le recordó Juliet. Sirius era su padre sí, pero James su abuelo.

- No, no es lo mismo. No para mí.

- Eso es completamente estúpido. Y ustedes se están comportando como tales -, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera reclamarle algo habló señalando una hermosa lechuza que traía una rosa azul con una sobre del mismo color - ¿Qué es eso?

- Es mía – alegó Lily rápidamente. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza fue directa a ella. Lily la abrió rápidamente y se puso a leerla, al terminar se la pasó a Julie y se puso a olisquear su rosa….

_A__veces creo que estoy loco de atar,__  
Porque al pensarte lo único que quiero es gritar,__  
sí, aun sabiendo que al sentirte lo que más deseo es amar._

_Amor es la primera palabra que aprendí a expresar,__  
Pues mi vida empezó al intentártelo demostrar.__  
¿Qué cuando terminó? Cuando en vez de aceptar, te dio por rechazar.___

Lejos de pensar que estarás siempre aquí,_  
Lo único que anhelo es tenerte junto a mí.__  
No me hagas esto, no me obligues a vivir sin ti.___

Tan cerca de mi corazón,_  
Tan lejos de mi posición,__  
Pero tan claro que eres mi única y mejor opción.___

Retrocedo y retrocedo en el tiempo aquel,_  
Pero no logro recordar las palabras para definirlas en este papel._

_Des de que esas dos palabras magnificas empecé a pronunciar,__  
A otra persona que no seas tú no se las he querido regalar.__  
Te Quiero_

_Tu admirador secreto._

- Que tierno – sonrió Juliet con fingida inocencia.

- Lo sé – suspiró Lily - ¿Y si le llegó una a Penélope? Debo disculparme con ella, fui muy estúpida.

- Bien, vamos. Ahorita debe de estar en las mazmorras. Cerca de donde queda la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- Bien, vamos.

Nimphadora se reía maliciosamente junto a James, Sirius y Regulus II de un joven rubio platinado de ojos grises, y fríos que se encontraba totalmente manchado de baba verde cuando una lechuza empezó a picotearla. Tenía una carta color rosa con una rosa blanca. Su corazón se sacudió notablemente. La abrió inmediatamente y comenzó a leer:

_Tus ojos grises__**  
**__Son mi tempestad__**  
**__Tus ojos son la más bella inspiración__**  
**__Para hacer un poema de amor__**  
**__Son como dos grandes estrellas__**  
**__Que brillan y brillan, En mi más oscura tristeza__**  
**__En mi tristeza____De no tenerlos__**  
**__Tus ojos son como el más bello atardecer__**  
**__Que donde todo se vuelve maravilla__**  
**__Donde todos los colores__**  
**__Se vuelven más intensos y hermosos__**  
**__Donde las nubes el mar cambian__**  
**__Y mi corazón es el sol que se derrite__**  
**__Al contemplarlo._

Los ojos de la metamorfamaga se cambiaban, rápidamente, pasando por distintos colores para volver a su color original: el gris. ¿Quién podría conocer ese color? Ella siempre utilizaba el verde, casi nunca el gris. Pero eso no le importó, la rosa en su mano era más importante para ella en ese momento. Empezó a olisquearla de manera graciosa. Sirius y Reg II se miraron confundidos, pero James solo sonrió.

-¿Porqué hueles eso princesa? – preguntó su hermano.

- Yo… No tengo idea – dijo guardando la flor en su túnica.

De repente llegaron Lily, Juliet y James S. quién, al ver la carta en la mano de "su" pelirroja, sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con inocencia.

-¿Y a ti que más te da? – inquirió tajante.

- Que humor… Bueno, Lily quería hablar contigo –anunció dándole paso a la aludida.

-¿Sí Evans?

- Perdona Peni, no sé ni cómo pude dudar de ti – se disculpó. Nimph lo pensó unos minutos pero luego la abrazó.

- Bien, te perdono. – Sonrió para luego volver a ponerse seria -. Pero si me vuelves a golpear te aseguro que no tendré piedad.

- Claro, claro. Vengo en un segundo.

- ¿Y a esta que le pasa? – preguntó la, ahora pelinegra, a la castaña.

- Luego te cuento.

La pelirroja fue corriendo al lechucero donde, para su buena suerte, había un pedazo de pergamino y ella llevaba consigo una pluma en su túnica. Escribió en su claro y bonita letra…

_Quiero conocerte__  
__Quiero saber quién eres__  
Quiero poder verte los ojos__  
Quiero entender tus sentimientos__  
Porque no te conozco__  
Necesito verte los ojos para poder saber__  
Si eres alguien dulce y tierno__  
O eres insensible y falso  
No sé lo que piensas__  
Quiero verte de cerca__  
Salir de esta duda__  
Entenderte para que me entiendas__  
Quiero estar contigo aunque sea un rato__  
Quiero platicar contigo__  
Quiero escuchar tus pensamientos__  
No sé quién eres pero si se cómo eres_

_Quiero conocerte mi admirador secreto._

Dudó unos momentos, pero luego envió la lechuza. El poema se le acababa de ocurrir. Pero creía que si lo enviaba de esa forma el admirador secreto lo aceptaría.

*** En otro lugar del castillo momentos después**

Ambos James y Juliet leían la carta que le acababan de enviar a James Potter, quién se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué le diré? – preguntó el chico a Juliet.

- Mira, esto lo tendrás que escribir tú solo…

-¿Qué?

- Tienes que hacerlo tú, solo te escribiré las primeras líneas – tomó un pergamino sucio que ella no reconoció hasta que…

-¡NO! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Este pergamino es mío – alegó James visiblemente preocupado y agarrándolo con fuerza. El Mapa del Merodeador, hacía siglos que no lo revisaba, pero siempre lo traía consigo.

- Bien, pues… - dijo preocupada agarrando otro pergamino y garabateó con su fina, y pulcra caligrafía unas palabras – De ser posible mañana a primera hora se lo envías ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Suerte. Luego te ayudaré a preparar todo – sonrió. Dylan le dio un cálido apretón en su hombro derecho y ambos salieron del aula.

- Estamos tú y yo Potter, a ver que se nos ocurre – James se refregó las sienes con su mano derecha, con la que sostenía la pluma.

Me miras pero no me ves  
Me oyes pero no me escuchas  
Me conoces pero no me reconoces

Sabes que estoy pero no sabes que soy  
Miras lo que hago y crees saber que hago  
y no ves lo que hago sino lo que crees que hago  
Quiero que sepas que soy aunque también estoy

Si me observas desde el silencio  
sin hacer uso de tus creencias

Quizás al mirarme me veas  
Quizás al escucharme me oigas  
Quizás me conozcas y me reconozcas

Y entonces nos demos cuenta  
que donde tu estas, yo estoy  
que donde tú vas, yo voy  
que donde tú eres, yo soy  
que somos Uno en la Existencia.

Así sin conocerme, me reconoces porque yo soy en ti, lo que tú en mi

Me conoces, mejor de lo que crees.

Lily leía y releía la carta, intentando saber o reconocer a la persona que la había escrito. Pero no, no sabía quién podía ser… le gustaba pensar que era James. Pero el solo la quería como un juguete, y ahora ya ni cómo eso. Así era al menos desde que las cartas del admirador comenzaron a aparecer que él no le pedía que salieran y eso la frustraba. O quizás antes, solo que ella no se había dado cuenta. Solo ahora comprendía lo quería, aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta.

(1)Traducción de la plática según Google Chrome, en el cual no confiamos mucho:

- Y se supone que debería de estar en Francia- Reclamo Dora a James S.

- Y lo dices como si fuera mi culpa. Además ¿Qué tiene Francia de interesante?- replico este

- Los… franceses

- Y se ve en secreto con Víctor- dijo Julie, pero al darse cuenta de su error tapo su boca con ambas manos

- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Reg. II furioso, su tío Ronald se enteraría de ello.

- Gracias, Julie.- dijo Dora amargamente

- No fue su culpa, ella no se ve a escondidas con Krum

- Cállate imbécil

- No le digas a mi hermano así.- replico Julie molesta

- Bueno, es imposible hablar con ustedes.- acto seguido agarro sus cosas y se marcho.

***En el futuro***

- ¡Sirius!- grito alarmada una mujer pelinegra de unos 41 años más o menos.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- dijo un hombre alto, de cabello negro y unos grandes ojos grises tras subir las escaleras.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mujer se limito a señalar la habitación que decía R.A.B en ella habían cosas extrañas, tiradas por todas partes y en el suelo yacía aun gira tiempos roto, que ninguno de los padre vio. Solo tenían sus sentidos en donde estaban sus hijos/ahijados. La habitación estaba adornada con fotos de magos y brujas famosos, ya que la _televisión_había llegado hace poco al mundo mágico.

- Mira cariño, ya conoces a James Sirius y a Regulus James, pronto regresaran. De seguro se llevaron a las chicas a algún lugar a cenar.

- Pero hoy era la cena familiar.- dijo la mujer con el cabello ahora rojo. Demasiado rojo como para ser bueno.

- Solo llevan desaparecidos media hora, cariño. Volverán en cualquier momento.

- Más les vale estar aquí. Remus y Tonks no querrán que pase mucho tiempo antes de dar la buena nueva.

- Es cierto. Sabes cómo se pone mi sobrina cuando no es la primera en dar las noticias.


	12. El bosque prohibido

_**Capitulo 12: El Bosque Prohibido.**_

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraban todos Los Merodeadores a excepción de Petrigrew, a quién no veían desde hacía días debido a que su madre estaba "enferma", junto Lily, Juliet y Regulus II. Repentinamente oyeron como se abría de golpe el retrato de la Dama Gorda y por ella entraban Nimphadora, con su cabello rojo cómo el fuego que decía claramente _"te mataré si te acercas" _ seguida de James S. que se veía tan molesto como ella y la tenía agarrada del brazo.

-¡SUÉLTAME SALVAJE! – gritó la metamorfamaga.

- ¡No!

- Tengo derecho a besarme con quien yo quiera – le espetó. Así que por ahí iba la cosa…

- ¿Y ahora con quién se besó? – preguntó Julie con cautela.

- Con Amos Diggory, el Hufflepuff – contestó Dylan soltando a Penélope.

- Sí, Amos besa muy bien – admitió Lily distraídamente. Todos voltearon a verla, ella enrojeció.

- Me puedo besar con quien yo desee – dijo a los "hermanos" para quitarle el peso al asunto de Lily.

- No aquí – le recodó su hermano.

- ¿Apuestan? – rugió la metamorfamaga, se acercó a Remus.

El chico estaba pegado a la pared, ese día sería luna llena y se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que viviría, otra vez. De repente la pelirroja lo tomó de la túnica y lo besó. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Remus asique no pudo hacer nada. Vaya que la Gryffindor besaba bien.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?! – le gritó Julie, estaba preocupada, con un simple gesto todo el futuro cambiaría… Para bien, o para mal.

- Yo… Yo… Wow, eso sí que fue satisfactorio – reconoció tontamente la, ahora, peli-rosa. Se encontraba avergonzada por su actuación.

- ¡No puedes decir simplemente que fue satisfactorio! – le espetó Reg.

- ¡Y TU! – Le gritó Sirius, estaba claramente molesto con el licántropo - ¿Por qué demonios no hiciste nada?

- Bueno… a mí también me gustó – admitió el chico muy sonrojado.

- ¡Merlín! No hicieron nada malo – interrumpió Lily a Juliet, que estaba a punto de regañar a su amiga -. Fue un beso… ¡Un beso! ¿Por qué tanto teatro?

- Juliet – dijo su "hermano" entre dientes -. Hay que hablar.

Acto seguido la castaña y ambos James salieron de la sala. Se dirigieron al lugar de siempre, o cómo Juliet lo llamaba a modo de broma "Centro de Cartas de Admiradores Secretos", alias "C.C.A.S", la misma aula vacía donde se juntaban.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu amiga?

- No lo sé Dylan, pero sé que se sentirá mal de ahora en adelante al pensar en Teddy – contestó esta.

- ¿Teddy? – preguntó James sin entender que tenía que ver en la conversación. Tenía la sensación de que alguien los miraba.

- Sí su… otro hermano – mintió la joven, aunque en parte era verdad. Teddy Lupin había vivido toda su vida con su madrina Penélope Potter, ya que su abuela había muerto al primer aniversario de la guerra donde Voldemort había caído finalmente, para siempre o, supuestamente caería.

- Y ¿Por qué habría de sentirse mal? – preguntó ahora confundido.

- Cosas familiares – se apresuró a inventar el pelinegro -. O eso nos dicen siempre.

- Bueno, a lo que vinimos… Tienes que seguir ayudándonos – le rogó James -. Lily quiere conocerme, y no sé qué hacer.

- Por ahora no, le diremos…

- Asique ustedes son los admiradores – dijo una voz familiar entrando al aula, se oía divertido.

- Ronald… - murmuró Juliet _"siempre él, siempre viene a arruinar mis planes"_ pensó la castaña.

- Juliet – contestó él, arrogante cómo siempre -. Esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba… Le guardas secretos a ambos.

- ¡Cállate! Mira que soy capaz de hacert…

- Calla, yo les ayudaré. Después de todo ella es mi hermana, y con Lily me llevo muy bien. Pero ahora tenemos que hablar M… Clearwater.

- De acuerdo, ahora vengo – le dijo a ambos James entre dientes.

Se retiraron a la esquina más alejada del aula.

-¿Asique ahora eres oficialmente Cupido en versión femenina? - preguntó Regulus divertido.

- Ja-Ja – dijo con sarcasmo -. Algo así, ahora ¿Tú crees poder ayudar? Tienes la…

- Sensibilidad de una roca, sí, sí. Estoy seguro de poder ayudar.

-Bien.

- Bien.

-Bien.

- Ya mejor dejemos este juego que es de niños de dos años. Tenemos que hacer las paces para poder ayudar a esos – señaló con la cabeza a los otros dos pelinegros.

- Bien, sin peleas –aceptó Julie.

- No. Yo no me refería a hacer solo las paces – Julie alzó los ojos y se encontró con los del chico, quién se agachó para poder quedar a la misma altura de ella. Estaban frente a frente -. Quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo.

- Yo…

- Solo piénsalo ¿Sí?

- Lo… pensaré – murmuró Juliet.

- Bien. Vamos a ayudarlos.

Volvieron a donde se encontraban los chicos.

-Han estado haciendo cosas cursis… pero funcionan – añadió al ver a Julie -. Veamos, hay que empezar por ponerle a las cartas su perfume favorito, pero también hay que hacer que noten que no están desesperados –siguió -. Desaparezcan por lo menos dos semanas…

- Una – interrumpió Julie.

- Bueno, una, nada más – puso los ojos en blanco -. Pero como dije, no hay que parecer desesperados. Como bien sabemos, y se cansan de repetirles, ambas los odian por ser arrogantes, tontos, mujeriegos…

- ¿Quieres ir al grano? – pidió su mejor amigo. – Tú eres igual o peor que nosotros.

- Está en mi sangre.

- En la mía también.

- Ya cállense – advirtió Julie -. A quién le importa si está o no en su sangre… ¿Qué creen que diría Fred si estuviera aquí?

- Diría que mejor no hiciera nada, que Hermione no es para mí – alegó Dylan. Juliet carcajeó.

- Y después van a decir que a Scorpius le gusta Luna.

- ¿No es cierto lo de Scor? – preguntó Reg. – Pensé… yo…

- ¡Merlín! Vuélvelos listos – pidió la joven -. Es obvio que a Scorpius le gusta Rose.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaron el Potter y el Black, se sentían estúpidos.

- A lo que venimos…

- Si me gustan las reuniones y eso, aunque no se quienes son el tal Scor y esas tales Luna y Rose, pero no puedo seguir aquí – se disculpó James -. Tengo que… hacer algo.

James salió y todos se voltearon a ver con la misma pregunta escrita en sus rostros.

*** Sala Común de Gryffindor***

Nimphadora se encontraba hablando con Remus, era una charla un tanto incomoda para ambos.

-Yo… mira Herm's, me gustó el beso, pero no creo que pueda haber algo más entre nosotros… - comenzó Remus.

- Sí… esto de… no sé qué decirte Lunático, estoy en verdad apenada. Fue una estupidez de mi parte hacer algo así… Quiero decir, me encanta tu amistad, es en verdad satisfactoria. Y me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, no pensé jamás en hacer algo así, en volver complicada e incómoda nuestra amistad – explicó rápidamente la metamorfamaga.

- Sí… Te propongo un trato, la amistad será la misma. Al menos de mi parte – sonrió Remus, pero de repente subió la vista a la ventana. Eran más o menos las cinco de la tarde y el sol estaba descendiendo, pronto saldría la luna -. Me tengo que ir.

Penélope lo veía muy mal, asique decidió seguirlo después de subir a su habitación y ponerse una chamarra. Iba caminando a la salida del castillo cuando se encontró con James S., Regulus y Juliet, quienes iban camino a la Sala Común.

-¿Dónde han estado? – preguntó enfadada. – Me dejaron en una charla demasiado incómoda con Remus.

- Fue tu culpa – le recordó su amiga -. Estuvimos hablando sobre qué hacer para arreglarlo…

- ¿Con James? – inquirió con una ceja levantada.

- No… - alegó rápidamente inventando alguna escusa rápidamente – Él solo nos acompañó hasta cierto punto, pues nos dijo que tenía que hacer algo.

- De acuerdo… - dijo no muy convencida

- ¿A dónde ibas?

- A buscar a Remus – explicó -. No tengo ni idea a donde ha ido y se veía realmente mal.

- Pues vamos -. Los cuatro salieron, ninguno tenía idea de que Remus era un hombre lobo, sus padres había decidido no decirle nada de aquello, preferían que no lo supieran, por respeto a su memoria.

Se dirigieron al Bosque Prohibido, ya que no había otro lugar a donde ir donde el chico pudiera estar. Se veía igual de tenebroso que siempre, todo estaba oscuro, y se oyó un desgarrador aullido. Ambas chicas se estremecieron, pero reunieron todo su valor y entraron. Nimphadora, sin darse cuenta agarró la mano de James S y se apegó a él provocando que sonriera tontamente. Juliet también se apegó a Regulus, el tomó el gesto cómo aceptación de su "propuesta de amistad" asique la abrazó y la chica no hizo amago de apartarse. Llegaron al centro del bosque sin tener noticias de Remus. Cuando llegaron la luna estaba enorme y muy redonda. Oyeron un crujido detrás de ellos cómo si un árbol se hubiera roto, se dieron vuelta y de la nada apareció un gran hombre lobo, medio pálido sobre sus dos patas, parecía haber estado carajeándose, pero al ver a los chicos quienes estaban horrorizados su cara se transformó totalmente. Salvaje. Así era la única descripción que tenían para él ambas muchachas. Detrás de él aparecieron un ciervo y un Grimm quienes también parecían haberse estado riendo, pero por unos instantes su cara pareció humana y de preocupación. Regulus y James S. reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a desfigurarse, el primero adquirió la forma de un gran y majestuoso tigre de color blanco, y el segundo un hermoso y gran ciervo. Ambos animales se pusieron frente a las jóvenes en forma de protección, pero no duró mucho. Ambas comenzaron a transformarse, Juliet se convirtió en una gran, hermosa y majestuosa tigresa blanca. Nimphadora, en cambio, se convirtió en una preciosa, grande y solemne cierva. El Grimm, ambos ciervos y el tigre se pusieron a los lados de las chicas y comenzaron a enseñar los dientes. El licántropo se abalanzó hacia ellos con sus garras en alto, pero antes de que pudiera lastimar a alguien Regulus se lanzó al cuello de este, el hombre lobo le araño la cara dejando lo que prometía ser una gran cicatriz. De pronto el Grimm y los dos también comenzaron la lucha contra la bestia aunque sin verdadera intención de lastimarlo, solo de alejarlo. Los cuatro animagos les enviaron una mirada que decía claramente _"váyanse o aténganse a las consecuencias después"._ Ambas chicas, a pesar de estar preocupadas por sus "hermanos", o, en realidad, por el _"hermano"_ de la otra corrieron, aún en su forma animaga, hasta llegar hasta al final del bosque. Poco a poco volvieron a ser completamente humanas...

* * *

_N/A: _Lo sabemos, tardamos mucho en actualizar, pero bueno, aquí el capítulo ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Abucheos? ¿Crucios?

Ustedes dirán. Un beso.

**_PyJPotter_**


End file.
